


Sing For Me

by blackfin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kind of like magical / fantasy 1800s, M/M, Medium Burn, Mutual Pining, Opera AU, Pining that Eventually Culminates into a Relationship, a little bit of the Count of Monte Cristo anime, a little of the Phantom of the Opera, a little steampunk, and a little of every Jane Austen book, hylian!sidon, only with Hylians and Zora and all them, so basically Hyrule but mixed with a little Harry Potter, tags and rating will be updated as necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 75,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: After a worrying performance from Sidon, the Prince of the Opera, Link reaches out and finds himself pulled into Sidon’s world - the world of Nobles, of intrigue, betrayal and constant vying for more power. All Link wants is to help Sidon find his love of performing again but a tragic mystery, a rumor whispered underneath the breath’s of the most powerful Nobles, and a sharp pair of eyes focused solely on him are not making it easy





	1. Such a Strange Night

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hello  
> cross posted on my tumblr, blackfen  
> you can also follow me on twitter @ tenebrisfen  
> thanks!

Expertly weaving through the undulating mass of people, keeping an eye out for the noticeable flash of the blue and gold that would indicate a guard being nearby, Link made his way towards the massive, imposing opera house. In the distance, the ancient clock towering high above the town told him that he still had time - it was thirty minutes to sundown, and even then, the curtains would not part until fifteen minutes after so he was doing good. Bobbing, weaving, a ghost in the shadows, Link dipped in and out of the marketplace, using the side alleys when the skin at the base of his skull tingled, a warning sign that danger might be lurking nearby. Not many paid any mind to him - he was just another grimy face in a sea of dirty, hard, grim faces and as long as he steered clear of the stalls, there was no point in giving him any attention. Still, a life spent in the cracks had taught him to not disregard instinct. 

Thankfully, every tingling warning was unfounded. He did catch a couple glimpses of guards but their attention was focused elsewhere so it was no problem at all to slip easily by them. In no time at all, he had reached his destination: the back of the opera house. Specifically, at the very bottom of the building, where there were no legitimate doors and the only windows that were too small for even his 5 foot, 90 pound self to crawl through. What was there, though, was a hole that led directly into the basement. Hidden by a thick brush of ivy, it was invisible unless you knew exactly where to look. Link had stumbled across it while on the run from the guards a few years back. Since then, it had provided not only a place to hide but access to a place that a lowly cretin like him was absolutely not allowed into. 

Wiggling in through the hole, immediately swamped by the darkness and stuffiness of the basement, Link strolled forward confidently, knowing exactly where to go. There was a door that opened up to a staircase at the very far end of the basement but that led up into the pantry. Going up that route was just asking to be seen, which would, obviously, be disastrous for him so instead, he made a hard left, heading towards another old, abandoned, incredibly unsafe staircase. Many of the stairs were missing, all those remaining were rotten and rickety but he climbed up them regardless, nimbly hopping around, not staying in one place for too long out of fear that one of the stairs might break. 

He had traveled up the stairs so often that he was able to get to the top without issue. From there, he headed down the dark, dusty hallway until he reached a turn, around which was yet another old staircase. This one, however, was a little less dangerous so he didn’t have to be as careful going up it. From there, there were more empty, musty, dark hallways and staircases in varying stages of decomposition. On and on he went until he reached the top floor or, at least, what he thought was the top floor, given that the only floor above it was the attic. Oddly enough, the top floor was in the most disarray. There were boxes, barrels and other random garbage everywhere. Lining the peeling walls were lanterns that were so old and dusty that, if they were lit, he wouldn’t be able to tell. The first time he had wandered all the way up to the top floor, an attempt had been made to look through the various debris but that had only gotten him an immense sneezing fit so no further attempts had been made, despite there being the chance of something valuable hiding within the depths of wood, dust and trash. At the very end was the only door. It led out into the newer part of the building, which had been built some years prior, and above that door was what he was interested in: the entrance to the attic. 

Despite never having witnessed anyone appear in this area of the building, Link still quietly and carefully snuck over to the door. However, when he got there, he knew it was better to be quick then careful. Jumping up, he grabbed the cord, wrenched the trap door down, grimacing at the loud squeal it emitted then scrambled up the stairs, pulling the door back in one smooth, quick movement. Once everything was back where it should be, he paused for several moments, ears trained for any suspicious sounds, heart pounding in his chest, as it always did, despite the many times he had done this but when he heard nothing out of the ordinary, he let out a long breath. Honestly, all of this? Probably immensely, incredibly stupid - Hylia only knew what the guards would do to him if they found him - but the reward for this asinine activity was more than worth it. 

The attic was mostly empty. Far as he knew, a lot of what had been stored up here had been moved to the storerooms of the new part of the opera house so he didn’t have to worry about anyone appearing coming up here to fetch something or store something. To the far left was a row of somewhat dirty windows. Looking out of them provided a breathtaking view of Castle Town but that wasn’t what he was here for. The only thing that interested him was to the right. Striding across the attic, his quiet footfalls sending up puffs of dust, a steady thrum of excitement began to pulse in his chest. There was a large section of the wall cut out and covered with some kind of thin fabric. Time had long since worn away a good amount of it. Link’s hands had long since ripped a large hole in it. 

Peering through provided a near perfect view of the stage. From his position, he could watch the plays play out, entirely unseen, safe and secluded in the old attic. Just being able to witness something that was normally restricted to those like him was exhilarating enough but tonight was extra extraordinarily special. Tonight’s opera was headlined by the Prince of the Opera, the gorgeous, incredible and extraordinarily talented Sidon. From the very little Link knew about him, he was an upcoming star who had captured the hearts of nearly every noble. Watching him perform, it wasn’t hard to see why. Not only was he beautiful with an amazing singing voice that could bring even the most stalwart men to tears but the enthusiasm, the energy, the earnestness with which he performed sucked the audience in, and held them tightly, even after the show was over. Link had found himself underneath the Hylian’s spell the moment he laid eyes on him. Ever since, he had braved whatever punishment that would find him if he were caught to be able to watch him perform. 

However, six months ago, Sidon went on hiatus. There was no explanation given, or, at least, Link hadn’t heard of one. He was certain that if he were privy to the gossiping of upper class ladies, he would have heard all kinds of theories but there wasn’t much discussion of the going ons of opera singers in the gutter so he hadn’t the foggiest clue as to what had happened. Regardless, tonight, Sidon had returned. The hiatus had ended, and the Prince of the Opera was returning! It was obvious that Link wasn’t the only one excited. Below, the house was near to bursting with people. A quick glance upwards showed that all the balconies were lined with row after row of spectators. Coming up from the ground floor was loud, exuberant chattering. He couldn’t make out anything, there was too much noise, but all of it oozed positive energy. A slight smile tugged at his lips. Sidon was going to receive a very warm welcome upon his return. 

Settling down, Link waited impatiently for the lights to dim. At some point, it sounded like there was an argument happening. Whoever was screaming was doing so at such a loud volume that even Link could hear them clearly. Apparently, someone was not happy that there were no more seats available. It went on and on then, as abruptly as it started, it ended. Either someone had been removed or a emergency seat had been found. If he had to gander a guess, he’d say it was the second one. Not that he cared - they had finally shut up and it had been an entertaining distraction that made the time until curtains open go by much faster. By the time everything had settled down, there were only minutes left. Excitement fluttering like a startled bird within the confines of his ribs, Link’s breath caught in his throat when the lights dimmed. Scooting forwards, his eyes hyper focused on the stage, he counted the seconds as the crowd below went silent, the curtains slowly pulled open and the stage lights came on. 

The stage was obviously set to resemble a town. Milling about were extras in peasant clothing, going about their daily chores. In the center of the stage was a beautiful Hylian woman, dressed simply and deeply engrossed in a book. Soft, pleasant music was coming from the orchestra pit. Within a few moments of the curtains opening, the woman began to sing. Her voice rang out sweetly but it was in a language Link didn’t know so he had no idea what she was actually singing about. Not that it mattered - he often didn’t know what was happening since there was no translation for a lot of the operas. He didn’t mind just listening and enjoying, though she wasn’t the one he was there for. 

His primary interest appeared just as her song was ending. Strolling onto the stage, dressed in fancy, noble clothing, was Sidon. Link’s slowly heart sunk like a stone down into his stomach the moment he saw him. Something was wrong. He couldn’t quite describe what made him think that but as he watched him move, listened to his voice as he spoke and sang, he could just tell. The energy was all wrong. Something was just off. Excitement was quickly replaced with concern. Had the hiatus been due to something serious? Had he been forced to come back? Was he sick?! Link was a distance away but there didn’t seem to be anything physically wrong with Sidon. His voice was still clear and strong, He was still as handsome as ever - beautiful brown skin, creamy and dusky in the brightness of the stage lights; vibrant golden eyes that were bright and visible even at a distance; a long wave of red hair that was currently tied back in a messy braid; a muscular, broad, tall frame that swept across the stage with strength and grace. From appearances alone, there didn’t seem to be anything wrong but Link could just tell. Instinct didn’t lie to him - Sidon was not ready to be back so why was he here? 

The opera continued on but Link found himself too distracted to pay attention. His eyes followed only Sidon, desperately trying to find some iota of a hint that could indicate what was going on. If anyone else had caught on, they weren’t expressing it. Then again, he was so far away and couldn’t make out much in the dark area of the floor. Stress began to tick at the back of his brain. As the opera progressed, becoming more intense as another Hylian entered the picture, clearly a rival to Sidon’s hero, the feeling that something was wrong grew and grew. By the time the opera had reached the intermission phase, Link was so stressed that he wanted to leave. He couldn’t stand to watch anymore but it was too dangerous for him to flee, not when nobles were milling about. As the intermission got underway, and chatter filled the air once again, Link got the sense that he wasn’t the only one who caught on to the odd atmosphere. There was no excitement but a mixture of disappointment and irritation. Clearly, the nobles were more concerned with Sidon not performing as expected, rather than the fact that something must be wrong with him. 

In no time at all, the intermission was over, the nobles quieted once more and the curtains opened to reveal a dramatic scene change. On stage was the Hylian woman, the rival and Sidon. Nothing had changed over the break - if anything, it felt like it had gotten worse. There was a listlessness to Sidon that was incredibly alarming. He didn’t look invested in the slightest. Holding his breath, Link watched the scene get underway. Keeping his eyes on Sidon, he realized things were about to reach their breaking point. The skin at the base of his skull was vibrating. Holding tightly onto his elbows, sweat popping up on his forehead, Link started to feel nauseous. Watching Sidon, it was almost...no, it was painful. He had been forced out of hiatus too early. Whatever was wrong, it was still affecting him, and Link hated it. Yes, he had wanted to see Sidon perform again but not when it was so obvious that he wasn’t ready! 

The scene was reaching its pinnacle. Rival was making what seemed to be threats, Sidon was coldly deflecting them, the Hylian woman was desperately moving between them, reaching out to both, clearly trying to calm the situation. Suddenly, the rival drew his sword, brandished at Sidon and obviously said something that had to be ‘draw your sword’. Sidon stared at him, unmoving. From the reaction of the two other actors, it was obvious that wasn’t what he was supposed to be doing. Rival glanced nervously at the Hylian woman, who began to adlib, waving her hands around frantically, sending pleading glances to someone off stage. Suddenly, Sidon heaved a massive sigh, turned on his heel and strode off the stage without a single glance back. Both actors stared after him then the curtains were slamming closed, and a fat man in a too small suit came stumbling out onto stage. Holding his hands out in an attempt to calm the outcry coming from the audience, he called out in a thin, reedy voice that they were experiencing some difficulties and would be doing everything in their power to get everything back on track. With that, amongst the disgruntled sneers from the nobles, he scurried away, disappearing backstage. Link watched the scene below him for a few moments then slid back. 

There was no point in remaining. He was being given a chance to get out while the nobles, and guards were occupied so he might as well take it. Moving quickly, he went back the way he came, weaving along the hallways and staircases until he was once more in the dark basement. Standing in the darkness, he felt sad, worried and stressed. Well, the night hadn’t played out as he had expected. All he could hope for was that Sidon was given the time needed to recover or overcome whatever was going on with him, and next time he was on stage, it would be because he wanted to be, not because someone had forced him back. 

Pushing himself up through the hole, Link got halfway out before freezing in place, his heart skidding to a halt inside his chest. There, standing not 10 feet away, was Sidon. Startled golden eyes stared back at him. An odd combination of fear and excitement collided in his stomach. He had been caught but it had been by someone he so dearly admired. He hadn’t ever thought he’d even be able to see Sidon from a seat in the audience, yet there he was, close enough that he could see there were green flecks in his golden eyes. Sliding completely free of the hole, Link held up his hands, palms forward, meaning to give some kind of excuse when Sidon suddenly spoke softly, “It’s alright. I have no intention to call the guards.” 

Some of the tension fled his shoulders. Slowly standing, Link swallowed hard, nervously gripping his elbows. The sense that something was wrong was even stronger now that he was closer. He could see now - Sidon was obviously exhausted. There were large dark circles underneath his eyes. About him was a sense of weariness, as though he hadn’t slept for days. When Sidon made no attempt to move away, continuing to watch him with a blank stare, Link gathered up the courage to ask, “Are you alright?” 

“Am I alright?” Sidon repeated, raising one eyebrow slightly, “Why do you ask?” 

Something about his tone sounded like an accusation. Fidgeting in place, wondering if it was truly alright for him to be poking his nose into matters that didn’t concern him but really unable to keep himself silent, Link said, “I was just worried that someone had forced you to come back.” 

Both thick eyebrows flew upwards, nearly meeting his smooth, red hairline. Tilting his head, eyes wide, Sidon asked, “What makes you think that?” 

There was nothing hostile about his tone. He sounded genuinely surprised. Tugging nervously on one a lock of hair, Link continued on, “It was just a feeling, You didn’t seem comfortable or like you wanted to be on stage.” When that got no response, Link added in a panicky voice, “I’m not trying to assume how you feel, it’s just that-” 

“You were concerned for me.” It wasn’t a question but a statement. The golden gaze on him now was more confused than anything. Sidon was looking at him was though he was something foreign, something he had never heard of or seen before in his lifetime. 

“Well...yeah, I was.” Link admitted sheepishly. 

“Why?” Sidon asked, his tone suddenly becoming hard and hostile. “What is it you want?”

Jerking backwards, a tiny twinge of fear squeaking at the base of his skull, he instinctively held his hands out in a ‘I mean no harm’ gesture, and said, “Nothing! I don’t want anything!” 

“Then why be concerned?” Sidon snapped. 

“You were clearly not ready to be back!” Link squeaked nervously, words pouring out his mouth without him really thinking about what he was saying, slowly inching away, eyes darting about, looking for the best escape route. Sidon might be someone he admired but he was still a noble and nobles could easily bring him a lot of pain if he wasn’t careful. Ending up in a dungeon was not how he wanted to end this weird, disappointing night, “I wanted to watch you perform but not at the behest of your health! I don’t know what’s wrong or what’s going on, and I won’t assume - that’s not my place. It was just obvious something was wrong and that whatever it was is still affecting you so I was concerned.” 

“You don’t want anything?” Sidon asked after a few moments of tense silence, “Nothing?” 

“No, I don’t want anything.” There was an alleyway to his left that was at the perfect angle for a quick getaway. He just needed to wait until the right moment to make his move. 

“You were concerned-” 

“Because everything about you while you were performing screamed that you weren’t ready to be back. It was distressing, watching you perform. When you walked off stage, I was relieved that you were removing yourself from a situation that was obviously causing you discomfort.” 

“You wanted to watch me perform?” Sidon asked, the expression on his face softening. Relaxing his broad shoulders, he turned fully to face Link, regarding him with an unreadable look. 

“I did.” 

“And what if I told you that I don’t want to ever perform again?” 

Blinking in surprise, startled by this sudden question, Link blinked then slowly shrugged, “That’s your decision. I’d be sad but you should do what is best for you.” Offering a small smile, he said, “You being happy and healthy is worth more to me than any performance.” 

Sidon stared at him blankly for several moments then said, “You don’t know me. You want nothing from me. Why offer such kind words?” 

The shock in his tone made Link’s heart ache. Was it truly so common in the higher realms of society for mere kindness to be such a rarity? The moment the question popped into his head, he knew it to be a foolish one. Of course it was. All he had to do was take a single look around, and it’d be obvious that was the truth. Nobles cared for no one but themselves. Kindness was a weapon or a tool to be used to get what they wanted. Sidon, who had been embroiled in that life since birth, would obviously be suspectful of kindness of any kind. Shifting his weight from one foot to another, Link carefully considered his next words before speaking, “You’ve given me a lot of happiness.” 

“Pardon?” 

“I come from the slums. You can’t get any further into the cracks in society than I am and, I won’t lie to you, it isn’t an easy life. It’s hard and vicious and cruel but when I’m up there,” he pointed towards the attic, “watching you perform, it’s like I can forget all of it. Watching you perform, it makes me happy and gives me a temporary peace that is invaluable to me.” Link shrugged slightly, “I don’t know you and I don’t assume to know anything about you but isn’t it normal to want someone who’s given you something invaluable to be safe and happy?”

“My performance makes you happy so why say it’s alright for me to stop?” 

“There’s no happiness to be found in someone else’s suffering.” Link replied firmly, unconsciously straightening his spine, “I’d rather never see you perform again and you be happy, than selfishly demand you continue performing so that I alone can have happiness.” 

The blank expression returned for several long, silent moments. Link shifted uncomfortably, halfway wishing he hadn’t bothered speaking up at all. Sidon was a noble, why did he think expressing concern for him would be well received? Glancing at the alleyway, he wondered if it might be best to just excuse himself and take off. This conversation had put his foot on a path he wasn’t certain he wanted to go down. Not to mention, guards could show up at any moment. He couldn’t be sure that Sidon would help him out if they spotted him, given that it seemed as though his inquiries about his well-being had been taken as an offense. 

“What’s your name?” Sidon suddenly asked. 

“What?” 

“Your name, tell me.” 

Link blinked hard in surprise, tilted his head slightly and responded, “Link. I’m Link.” 

“Have you eaten tonight, Link?” 

“No?” Link answered, confused as to what that had to do with anything. 

“Would you join me for a late dinner?” 

Now it was Link’s eyebrows turn to shoot up practically to the hairline. His jaw practically dropped to the ground. Too startled to speak, unable to believe that a Noble was offering to not only get him food but to eat with him, Link waited for the punchline, for Sidon to laugh in his face and mock him for thinking he was serious. The expected reaction never came. Sidon watched him patiently, only moving to brush a lock of vibrant red hair away from his face. Nervously licking his lips, only half noticing when Sidon’s golden eyes flickered down to follow the movement, Link briefly argued with himself on whether or not he should accept the invitation. One on hand, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity - dinner with Sidon! Not to mention, food. He hadn’t realized it until just then but he was starving. He hadn’t eaten since that morning and all that had gone into his stomach was a single baked apple. 

But...Sidon was a Noble, high class, so far above him on the social status ladder that he was practically swimming the clouds while Link was buried in the dirt. Was it wise to get involved with someone like that? Wasn’t Sidon someone he was only allowed to view from a distance? Kind of like those massively important works of arts in a museum; off limits with a big, thick cord of rope distancing them from everyone and everything else. It was just dinner, nothing really that special but wasn’t it better to distance himself before thinking one little thing was okay got himself into a world of trouble? 

“You really wanted nothing.” Sidon said quietly, “Nothing at all.” A small, surprised smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, “You really just wanted to know if I was okay.” 

Slowly shaking his head, although this entire scenario was absurd to him, Sidon laughed underneath his breath, brushed hair away from his handsome face and held out a hand to Link. Smiling sweetly, his eyes warm and inviting, he said, “Please? I treated you most unfairly so please, let me make it up to you.” 

Heat flooding his cheeks, the pace of his heart picking up as that gaze, that smile warmed him through and through, Link replied, “You don’t need to-” 

“I know I do not need to. I want to.” Striding forward, holding him captive with those gorgeous golden eyes, stealing his breath away with every step, Sidon stopped a few inches away from him, reached forward and took one of Link’s smaller hands into both of his larger ones. Warm, smooth skin with just a hint of roughness slid across his own, sending a jolt of electricity racing up his arm. Gently caressing the top of his hand with the pads of his fingers, Sidon chuckled, “You are the first person in a very long while who has shown any kind of concern for me without wanting anything in return. Yet, here I am, snarling like a cornered animal while you offer genuine words of kindness. Please, allow me to make up for my actions.” 

Struggling to think clearly with Sidon so close, close enough that each breath he pulled in was tinted with his scent, and was touching him, actually, literally touching him, Link swallowed hard, his throat suddenly drier than the old aqueducts that ran underneath the city. Half wanting to pull his hand away, half wanting Sidon to slide those hands up further, to trace that warmth, that hint of callousness up his arm, Link mumbled, “It’s fine. I understand why’d you react like you did.” 

“Regardless,” Sidon gave his hand a gentle squeeze, “I will not be able to sleep tonight if I do not do something to repay your kindness. So, please?” He smiled widely, showing two straight lines of bright white teeth. A weird hot pang reverberated through his chest when he realized that Sidon’s canines were exceptionally sharp. 

Having him this close, having that smile and those warm eyes bearing down on him, and the sensation of their skin pressed together - all of it was making it very hard to turn him down. Nervously shifting his weight from one foot to another, Link lowered his gaze, struggled with the decision for a short while longer before hunger finally won out. Bowing his head even further, his face burning, he mumbled, “Okay.”

“Excellent!” Sidon declared in a startlingly exuberant voice. “Come along, then!” 

Before Link had time to react, Sidon was pulling him towards the main street. His first instinct was to resist - walking brazenly down the main street was not something up his alley - but he quickly came to the realization that he was being led around by someone who was obviously a Noble. Even if the guards decided to bother them, he was pretty sure Sidon would just brush them off, which meant he was going to be able to walk down the main street for the first time in forever without having to worry about the guards. Tonight really was starting to look like the night that miracles happened. He could hardly believe any of it. 

It was utterly bizarre, a little terrifying but he couldn’t help feeling excited, eager to see where this weird night would take him next.


	2. Ocean Waves Across a Shoppe Wall

Keeping a gentle but firm hold on his hand, Sidon easily lead him along the main street of Castle Town. They traveled northwards, heading towards the richer areas of town, a place Link had never dared get within three hundred feet of. As they got closer, nervousness began to tick at the back of his mind. Even if he was with a Noble, someone like him wasn’t exactly welcomed in the higher class area. There weren’t any laws prohibiting him entering the area but that didn’t stop nobles from calling guards down onto the heads of anyone who even so much as looked like they shouldn’t be there. Surely someone would make their complaints known, and if they did, would Sidon be able to shut them down? Glancing up at the Hylian tugging him along without seemingly a care in the world, Link took in the smile on his face, the excited glimmer shining in his golden eyes and decided not to voice any concerns. This seemed to be lifting his spirits so he didn’t exactly feel right in complaining.

Though, he couldn’t really discern why Sidon seemed to be enjoying himself so much. Somewhere along the way, the sense of heaviness, of something being wrong had lifted away and Sidon had returned back to what seemed to be his normal self (not that Link really had a clue what his normal self was – for all he knew, this could be an act, just how he acted on stage). Not that he was complaining. If it was something he did, then he was glad he was able to raise Sidon’s spirit a little. And if not, well, it was good enough for him that Sidon seemed happier. 

The buildings started to get exceptionally nicer and cleaner, indicating they were truly in the rich section of town. Sticking close to Sidon, gaze unconsciously turned downwards, he let the Hylian guide him wherever they were going. Floating around him were rich, enticing smells; some bitter, some sweet and many he had never smelled before. Sneaking quick glances around, not letting his gaze stay in one place for too long out of the fear of making eye contact with anyone, Link took in this entirely new area. There were clean lines, bright windows, smooth roads and vibrant colors everywhere. Nothing like the drab, dingy, slanting and slipping slums. Link took a glance into what looked like a bakery; sitting front and center was a three tiered cake that probably cost more than the wages most people in the slum make in five years. 

Unfortunately, despite the late hour, the streets were full of people. All of them dressed extravagantly, many of them laughing or talking loudly in various tongues, some he recognized, some he didn’t but, thankfully, no one paid them much mind. Sidon blended in well, and his large frame easily hid Link. By sticking close to his side, he found himself easily obscured from view. Just as expertly as he moved through the alleyways of the slums and lower areas, Sidon bobbed and weaved through the crowd, clearly knowing exactly where he wanted to go. 

Where they ended up was what looked to be a shoppe of some sort that was tucked between two establishments that he couldn’t quite discern what their manner of business was. The shoppe was simple, yet cute - hanging in front were a beautiful assortment of potted flowers, the windows were decorated with intricate blue designs that swelled and rolled across the glass plane, and the exterior was painted a pleasant shade of pastel purple. The inside was completely dark but that didn’t seem to deter Sidon, who knocked a couple times on the door, “Mipha! It is I!” 

Nothing at first then Link caught sight of a figure moving inside. Whoever it was came to the door, there was some jangling and rustling, then the door swung open, revealing a small woman who Link immediately thought had to be related to Sidon. Same vibrant red hair, same gorgeous brown skin, same luminescent golden eyes with flecks of green. No doubt in his mind, they had to be related. Smiling softly, a understanding, sympathetic expression on her soft, plump face, she said, her voice demure, smooth and dainty, “The show is not supposed to be over for another two hours. Did something happen?” 

“Ah…” Sidon looked away, uncomfortably scratching the back of his head, “You could say that.” 

“Oh, Sidon. What did you-” Pausing, catching sight of Link, she blinked in surprise a couple times then offered a sweet smile that made his heart flutter and face heat up, “Hello, there.” Glancing down, she took in Sidon’s hand still tightly wrapped around his, then her eyes traveled back up to Sidon, “Why do I get the feeling that a lot has happened tonight?” 

“Well,” Sidon chuckled meekly, “you wouldn’t be wrong. This is Link.” 

“Hello!” Link piped up, “It’s nice to meet you…?” 

“Mipha.” She held out a small hand for him to shake. “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Link. I am Sidon’s older sister.” 

“Pleased to meet you, ma’am. I figured you two had to be family.” Link said, smiling lopsidedly, “You two look alike.” 

“We do and please, it is just Mipha.” She replied fondly. Looking back up at Sidon, she said, a playful lilt to her soft voice, “It is rare for you to bring someone here.” 

“We are hungry, and your food is the best around.” 

Mipha laughed, a bell-like sound that was incredibly pleasant, “I doubt that. Well, come in. Let’s get you both something to eat.” 

Stepping aside, she let the both of them in then closed the door behind them and locked it. Hanging a large brass key up on a hook beside the door, she gestured for them to take a seat. Before they could move forward into toe stubbing territory, Mipha clapped her hands and an arrangement of globe lanterns drifting about the ceiling came to life. The darkness inside the shoppe was chased away by soft, white light, revealing a quaint scene of rustic wooden tables, surrounded by plush chairs. Intricate blue lines, mimicking the ones outside, rolled along the walls, creating an illusion of ocean waves. More flowers and plants were everywhere, hanging in pots from the ceiling, delicately and expertly arranged on the tables, growing in long planters that ran the length of the shoppe. Unsurprisingly, there was a strong scent of earth, accompanied with a hint of spice and bread. All in all, it was just about the cutest thing Link had ever laid eyes on. 

Following Sidon over to a nearby table, still looking around at all the details, counting the number of flowers he recognized among the garden growing inside (there were only three - the rest were a mystery), he gingerly sat down on the chair Sidon pulled out for him. While there was a chair directly across from him, which Link expected him to take, Sidon, instead, opted to sit right next to him, close enough that when Sidon turned when Mipha appeared, carrying a tray with a teapot, three cups and three bowls on top of it, Link was whacked in the chest by his braid. Jumping slightly, he reached up to very gingerly, carefully slide the braid away, quietly marveling at how soft and silky Sidon’s hair felt against his fingertips. Thankfully, neither one of them seemed to notice that little mishap. 

Setting the tray down, Mipha poured them each a cup, added a considerable amount of milk to Sidon’s, dropped a couple cubes of sugar into hers then looked up at Link with a warm smile, “What would you like, Link?” 

“Oh!” A slight twinge of heat spread out across his cheeks as he smiled awkwardly. “Um, I guess, whatever you’d recommend?” 

“Well, how sweet do you like your tea? Do you like your tea strong?” 

“I don’t know.” Link replied, the heat in his cheeks growing more intense. Shrinking back into the chair, he nervously picked at one of his fingers and murmured, embarrassed, “I’ve never had tea before.” 

“Never?” Mipha asked, obviously surprised, “Not once?” 

Link lifted one shoulder in a puny shrug, feeling as though he was a barbarian attending a child’s tea party, “Tea is expensive.” 

“He’s from the slums, Mipha.” Sidon quietly informed her. 

“Why did you not tell me that in the first place?” Mipha reprimanded him after a moment of silence, “I grabbed your favorite, the cheap stuff you always insist on drinking but I would have gotten one much nicer and infinitely tastier if I had known!” 

“What did you want me to do? ‘Hello, Mipha! It’s lovely to see you! This is my new friend, he’s from the slums so please get him the absolute best tea’ as if that wouldn’t have humiliated him?” 

“You could have whispered something in my ear!” Mipha sighed in exasperation. 

“It’s fine!” Link overenthusiastically declared with a forced cheerful smile on his face, reaching over to take his cup from Mipha. Holding it both hands because it felt very expensive, he took a sip, found it already exceptionally sweet but also incredibly, ridiculously delicious. Eyes widening in surprise, his self-control slipped for just a moment and he chugged down the entire cup in a couple of gulps. Gasping for air as the last of it slid down his throat, he lowered the cup to find Mipha and Sidon staring at him. Violently flushing, Link dropped his gaze to the table, internally berating himself for having such poor manners, and mumbled, “Sorry.” 

“See, my tea is good.” Sidon chuckled warmly, taking Link’s cup from his hands. Snagging the tea kettle, he poured him another cup, adding just a splash of milk to it then returned it to Link’s hands with a bright, sunny smile that made Link’s heart do a weird galloping motion. Picking up his own cup, he took a sip, sighed happily and said, “Just because it is cheap doesn’t mean it is bad.” 

“Yes, yes.” Mipha sighed, “We will see if that remains true after he is exposed to a plethora of different kinds of tea. Here,” she handed Link one of the three bowls, along with a spoon. In the bowl was a thick, hearty stew. The smell wafting up from it immediately made his stomach growl hungrily. Mouth watering, resisting the urge to chug the stew like he had chugged the tea, Link waited until both Mipha and Sidon had taken their first bite. It was only when they began eating that he scooped up a generous spoonful, popped it into his mouth and immediately ascended into the heavens as the rich, creamy flavor spread over his tongue. 

Delectable, perfectly cooked meat that melted inside his mouth; seasoned potatoes with just the right amount of firmness to them; delicious vegetables of varying kinds, some he knew, some he didn’t, that added an incredible texture. It was beyond divine. It was, easily, the best thing Link had ever eaten. Forcing himself to eat slowly, wanting to savor every single bite, unable to really focus on anything other than what he was eating, Link still somehow managed to finish the bowl before either Mipha or Sidon. Before he could mourn his empty bowl, Mipha swept it up, strode off towards what he guessed must be the kitchen and returned with a second serving, along with a plate of sliced bread. 

“Use the bread to soak everything left when you’re done.” She advised him with a smile as she sat back down. 

“Is it good, Link?” Sidon asked, his gaze comfortable and relaxed, handing him a piece of bread. 

“It’s the best thing I’ve ever eaten.” Link sighed happily, gathering up another healthy spoonful of meat and potato, “Thank you both.” 

“Of course! Now,” Mipha rested her elbows on the table, weaving her fingers together to create a shelf to rest her chin on, “how about the two of you explain what happened tonight?” 

“Nothing to worry about, Mipha.” Sidon said reassuring, standing up with his empty bowl in hand. Flashing a charming smile, he winked playfully, “Your little brother is absolutely fine.” 

With that not at all suspicious statement made, he headed off to the kitchen. Mipha watched him go then turned back to give Link a very unimpressed look, making him snort into his stew. Yeah, that was definitely an ‘older sister fed up with her sibling’s nonsense’ kind of look. Sighing heavily, she rubbed her temple, slowly shaking her head, “That boy, I swear. What happened, Link?” 

Hesitating, not sure if it was alright for him to tell her since Sidon obviously didn’t want her to know and really, this was probably not something he should get involved in, Link chewed thoroughly on a piece of potato, hoping Sidon would come back before he finished. 

“It was that bad, huh?” Mipha said, more to herself than to anyone else. Sighing again, reclining back in her chair, she asked, “Will you tell me one thing?” 

Swallowing down the masticated potato, Link replied, “I’ll try.” 

“Forgive me if I’m wrong – I know it’s troublesome for me to assume – but since you’re here with him after the show, did you, perchance, watch this performance tonight?” 

“I did.” 

“When-“ Mipha paused, clearly searching for the right word then continued in a quiet, strained voice, “When he was performing, did he seem…happy? Comfortable? Like he was enjoying himself?” 

“No.” Link said honestly, idly stirring the remaining stew in his bowl, figuring that much was probably fine to say. He thought for a moment, hesitated then softly added, “He looked empty.” 

She sighed heavily, brushed a lock of red hair out of her face and stared forlornly down into her bowl. Crossing her arms over her chest, she murmured, “I knew we shouldn’t have let him go back just yet. Father will not be pleased to hear this.”

“Mipha, leave him alone.” Sidon gently chastised her, reappearing from the kitchen. 

“Well, you won’t tell me what’s going on so who else am I supposed to ask?” 

“I told you. Everything is fine.” 

“Sidon,” Mipha said sternly, golden eyes following him as he sat back down and began to eat, purposefully avoiding her gaze, “do you think me foolish?” 

“No, sister.” Sidon sighed in exasperation, clearly irritated that this conversation was still happening. 

“Then tell me honestly, if our positions were reversed, would you believe me if I simply said everything is fine?” 

“No, sister.” Sidon replied after an extended pause. 

Taking one of Sidon’s larger hands into both of her own, she gave it a little squeeze, “Then talk to me. If you do not, I will bribe Link with one of my pieces of pie and you know how easily that makes men talk. Either way, I will have an explanation.” 

Sidon blew a long breath out through his nose, scrubbed his face with his free hand then glanced over at Link, who must have not been hiding his discomfort of being caught in the middle of all this, because he smiled apologetically, “Not exactly what you were expecting when you agreed to have dinner with me, is it?” 

Not really sure how to respond, Link opted to chuckle awkwardly, breaking apart a slice to bread to gather up the remnants of soup at the bottom of his bowl. Well, it certainly was uncomfortable but the tea and stew were making it more than worth it. And…if he was being honest, it really wasn’t that bad. After all, he couldn’t remember the last time he had just sat down with anyone and enjoyed a meal someone. Even if the discussion was a little clumsy and a little overwhelming to be involved in, it was nice, being able to just eat and talk. They definitely seemed close, and he could understand Mipha’s concern for Sidon. If he were in her position, he’d probably be pushing just as hard. It must be nice - to have someone who obviously cared so deeply for you. 

“I will make it up to him.” Mipha squeezed Sidon’s hand again, “Stop changing the subject.” 

After yet another huffy sigh, it looked as though Sidon might finally spill the beans but suddenly, what might’ve been said was interrupted by a very loud banging sound. All three of them jumped. Mipha let out a startled squeak, clapping her hands over her mouth. Link dropped his spoon into his half empty bowl with a clatter. Silence followed, then came the noise again. Leaning over to see around his chair, Link looked over to where the noise seemed to be coming from: the door. Someone was standing outside, slamming their fist against the door with some extreme enthusiasm. 

Rising to his feet, shoulders tense, the expression on his face one that indicated he had gone into full blown protective mode, Sidon confidently strolled over to the door, pulled it open and said, “We are closed.” 

“There you are!” A reedy, whiny, out of breath voice shrieked from the other side. 

“Director!” Sidon cried, eyes going wide in surprise, “What are you doing here?” 

“Looking for you!” A fat arm lashed out, grabbed Sidon tightly by the elbow and started to try and drag him out, “Back to the opera house. Now!” 

Wrenching his arm back, easily out of the Director’s grasp, Sidon’s eyes hardened. Brows lowering, Sidon stepped further back into the shoppe, halfway closing the door, “I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Director.” 

The Director obviously wasn’t going to take no for an answer. Lodging his body in the doorway, preventing Sidon from closing it all the way, his sweaty face contorted in barely restrained rage, he jabbed a sausage finger at Sidon’s chest, thin lips pulled into a shivering sneer, “You will come back to the opera house right this second or I will ensure that you never perform in this city or any city ever again!” 

Sidon stared passively at him for a moment then shrugged, “I suppose I will never perform again. Goodnight, Director.” 

With that, he placed a hand firmly in the center of the Director’s flabby chest and pushed. Mouth hanging open, eyes practically bugging out of his skull, the Director stumbled backwards, stuttering and sputtering, his face an interesting shade of purple. Once he was free of the doorway, Sidon slammed it closed, locked it all up once more and turned away as the Director seemed to get control of his tongue once more. Screaming at the top of his lungs, fists slamming against the door, the Director’s muffled demands for Sidon to open the door, to return to the opera house bled in from the other side. Intermixed with the demands were threats of varying intensity. Sidon ignored it all. Looking entirely unaffected - if anything, he looked relieved - he walked back over to the table, plopped down and began to eat a piece of bread. 

Mipha stared blankly at the door for several moments, jaw nearly on the floor then slowly turned to Sidon, “Explain. Now.” 

“I walked off the stage during the performance.” Sidon said point blank, all of his attention focused on the half-eaten slice of bread. Outside, the Director seemed to finally catch on that all of his screaming was not having any affect (and he was most likely drawing a close) because he gave the door one more hearty whack then toddled off to Gods know where. 

“You did what?” Mipha asked in disbelief. “Sidon, what on earth were you thinking?” 

“That I didn’t want to be on stage anymore.” Sidon replied simply, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Why-” Mipha started to ask something but stopped herself. Biting her lower lip, she slumped back into her seat, brushing a loose lock of vibrant red hair out of her eyes. Distractedly playing with the hem of her sleeve, she took a deep breath, let it out slowly and said, “He sounded serious, Sidon. You need to return to the opera house and apologize for your actions.” 

“No.” Sidon replied flatly. 

“Sidon-” 

“I said no. I owe those people nothing.” Sidon interrupted her coldly, a harsh edge coming into his voice. 

“You make an enemy of your audience and you truly will never perform again!” Mipha snapped, sounding more exasperated then agitated. 

“That is fine with me.” 

“What?” 

Sighing sharpy, Sidon tossed away the half-eaten slice of bread. Mouth set into a thin, grim line, he said, “We are not talking about this right now. I refuse to make Link any more uncomfortable.” 

“I’m fine.” Link squeaked, glancing between Mipha and Sidon. It was only half a lie since he was pretty uncomfortable but also was massively curious to see where all of this would go. Sidon said something earlier about not performing anymore. At the time, he had thought it was just a trick question, used to see what his true motivations were. Had he been serious after all? Granted, his answer would still be the same, regardless. It just hadn’t crossed his mind to think that Sidon, who always seemed to love being on stage, would actually give it up. 

Softening his expression considerably, Sidon patted his arm, “No need to lie, Link. This conversation is over. We will speak on it tomorrow, Mipha.” 

“At least tell me where Link fits into all this.” Mipha wearily implored, “I have never seen him before, and you don’t bring just anyone here.”

“We met outside the Opera House.” Sidon replied vaguely. 

“Link.” Mipha said flatly, turning to look at him with such an aggressive unimpressed, ‘done with this shit’ expression that Link had to bite his tongue to keep himself from laughing, “Please.” 

Not really sure what to say, still choking back laughter, Link replied, “I was worried about Sidon. Watching him perform, it was like something was seriously wrong so I just wanted to make sure he was alright. We talked for a while then he invited me here.” 

Mipha’s expression not changing in the slightest pretty loudly indicated she was nowhere near satisfied with that answer. Rubbing her temple, she rested one elbow on the table and muttered, “Will I get any clear answers tonight?”

“I will tell you everything tomorrow.” Sidon reassured her then asked imploringly, “Now, please, sister? I wanted to give Link a nice dinner, and all we’ve done is argue right in front of him.” 

“Yes, yes.” Mipha waved him away, snatching up her bowl. Sliding her chair back, she stood, gave Sidon a look that Link couldn’t decipher then strode over to the kitchen. Before he and Sidon could make any kind of conversation (though it looked as though Sidon wanted to say something), she returned with a freshly steaming helping of soup, sat down, sucked in a deep breath, let it out very slowly then focused a warm, genuine smile on Link, “My apologies. It was not my intention to get you wrapped up in family business.” 

“It’s fine.” Link mumbled, his cheeks tingling with pleasant heat. They both were really pretty. He feared that if they were both to smile at him at the same time, his poor ole heart wouldn’t be able to take it. 

“No, it isn’t.” Mipha gently shook her head, her hair shifting slightly with the motion, “If Sidon brought you here, that means you must have made quite the impression. As I said earlier, he doesn’t bring just anyone here. So please, accept my apologies.” 

He hadn’t realized it before since he was too wrapped up in their bickering but it was weird. It was very, very weird to have a Noble apologize to him. Out of everything that had happened to him tonight, that one little thing felt the most utterly bizarre. Were these two even Nobles? They certainly didn’t act like the snobby, holier than thou, my farts are worth more than you Nobles he was used to dealing with. He supposed that was a silly question. Of course, they were. No one else but Nobles were allowed to perform in the Opera House, and Mipha had her very own shoppe in the richest district in all of Castle Town. They were definitely Nobles, and that was just making this whole night so very odd. 

Smiling as best he could as the sudden discomfort of realizing just how strange all of this was threatened to overwhelm him, the instinct to squirm around in his chair proving nearly too strong for him to ignore, Link nodded, “Of course.” 

“Wonderful. Now!” Mipha favored him with a curious smile, “I’ve thrown question after question at you about this one here and haven’t asked a single thing about you. May I?” 

“Sure?” Link replied, unsure what there was to ask. 

“What do you do? For a living, I mean.” 

Well, that was one question he didn’t realize he hadn’t wanted to answer. The tips of his ears tingled with heat as he meekly bowed his head and mumbled, “I’m an Aeronaut.”

“Oh!” Mipha sounded surprisingly pleased, “What a fine profession! What class, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“An Aeronaut? Truly?!” Sidon exclaimed, a bright, white smile spread across his handsome face, “That’s extraordinary, Link!”

“I’m class D,” Link replied, leaning back, startled by their reaction. Most Nobles would turn their nose up and look at him like he had told him he was a sewer control worker or something along those lines. Though, perhaps, it was about time he stopped assuming these two would be like ‘most nobles’. Still, he didn’t really understand what was so extraordinary about a dirt level job like his, “mostly just delivering letters, supplies. Checking up on outposts, that kind of thing.” 

“We simply must introduce him to Father, Sidon.” Mipha said excitedly, matching her brother’s smile with one of his own, “You know how delighted he gets whenever he has the chance to talk to any Aeronaut under Class B.” 

“Should we go right now?” Sidon asked enthusiastically, already getting to his feet, “Father should be home!” 

“Calm down, Sidon.” Mipha laughed, tugging him back down into his seat, “We don’t want to overwhelm the poor thing. I believe the both of us have done enough of that already.” 

Link bit his tongue before he could inform them that he was already well past that. He had ascended somewhere beyond the realm of ‘overwhelmed’ and had entered a territory where he wasn’t even sure if any of this was really happening. Was it all a dream? Was he even here? Certainly didn’t feel like it. Nervously playing with a scrap of bread, he asked, “Your Father likes Aeronautics?” 

“Oh, he adores the study and the craft!” Mipha giggled delightedly, clapping her hands together, “However, he absolutely despises talking to anyone Class B and over.”

“Says they’re all buffoons who buy their way into the higher classes and that the class system is wishy washy garbage.” Sidon commented. 

“It is often we see class D aeronauts possessing skill far superior than the majority of those classified as seasoned.” Mipha agreed, thoughtfully nodding her head. 

“Which is why he enjoys speaking with to those who are classified as amateurs or lower classes.” Sidon smiled widely, settling a vibrant, excited gaze on Link, “He says they always have the better stories, the better experiences.” 

Well, he certainly couldn’t argue with any of that. It was common knowledge that Aeronauts who achieved a class rank of B or higher didn’t get it through excellence in the field or though experience but rather, money, connections and social status. Seasoned Aeronauts very rarely have any kind of experience in the field, most often don’t even know how to fly and rarely see any action beyond performing at fancy parties. It was everyone below class rank B that actually knew how to be an Aeronaut, and were considered to be the true Seasoned fliers by those truly invested and involved in the aeronautic field. Not that the enthusiasts opinion made any difference. The rules were set and clear. Nobody could rise up to the next rank without paying a hefty fee, which most under the rank of B were incapable of paying since the pay for class B and lower is, purposefully, absolute shit.

Gotta keep the commoners and low born scum in their place somehow, after all. 

Clearing her throat, Mipha took a sip of her tea then said, “Excuse us for getting so excited. Our Father passed his love for aeronautics onto us and we can get a little rowdy when it comes to the subject. Now, onto the next question, are you married?” 

“No, I’m not.” Link stuttered, startled by the sudden personal question. 

“No? No significant other or anyone?” 

Link mutely shook his head, heat starting to burn in his cheeks once more. What did that have to do with anything? 

“Oh, what a surprise. I thought for certain someone would have captured you by now.” Despite saying that, Mipha looked somewhat…pleased, as though that was the answer she had been hoping to hear, “What about your family? What do they do? Are they aeronauts as well?” 

Shifting uncomfortably, Link weighed his options for a moment, knowing that lying probably wasn’t wise but also aware that admitting the truth might make the comfortable atmosphere rot into awkwardness, then ultimately decided to say, “No, they’re not around anymore.” 

Mipha and Sidon stared at him in surprise for a moment before Sidon quietly ventured, “No one? You don’t have anyone at all?” 

Ears burning, Link shook his head. Just as he thought, the mood was very rapidly approaching awkward. Desperately searching his mind for something to say to lighten the tension, to get the subject off his family, Link jumped slightly when both Mipha and Sidon reached over, taking one of his hands into their own. Sidon squeezed his hand gently while Mipha lightly stroked the pads of her fingers over his knuckles. Quietly glancing at one another, a silent conversation, expressed only through eye contact was quickly exchanged between them before they seemed to decide on something. Completely forgetting about the tension in the air, Link jolted once again when their golden eyes flickered back over to him. 

“We’re so sorry, Link.” Mipha said softly, “We know how hard it is to lose a part of your family, though I can’t imagine how difficult it must have been for you.” 

“It’s al-“ Link started, his arms buzzing with warmth and tingles as Sidon’s slightly rough skin, and Mipha’s soft and smooth skin rubbed against his own, when Sidon cut him off. 

“Why not come meet our Father, Link?” He asked insistently, “I know he’ll be delighted to meet you.” 

“I’m-“ 

“It wouldn’t be any trouble.” Mipha piped up, giving Link’s hand a warm squeeze, “I’m certain you have so many wonderful tales to tell!” 

“I-“ 

“Plus, you can watch this one try to explain to Father just what kind of trouble he’s gotten himself into.” Mipha continued playfully, then giggled when Sidon shot her a reproachful glance. 

“I wouldn’t do that in front of Link.” Sidon said indignantly, his expression morphing into a childish pout when Mipha giggled once more. 

Flabbergasted, unable to understand what brought on this sudden insistence that he go meet their Father, Link was momentarily blindsided by how adorable Sidon looked when he was pouting and found himself caught completely unprepared when Sidon, who was already really close, leaned in even closer and said, “Please? I want to hear your stories, too.” 

“As do I.” Mipha shifted over slightly so she could smile radiantly at Link. 

Glancing between them, their smiles and warmth pressing down on his shoulders, making it incredibly hard to say no, Link distantly wondered how much stranger this night could become before he simply couldn’t handle the weirdness anymore then stiffly nodded. With a delighted cry from both of them, Sidon jumped to his feet and went to gather up the bowls when Mipha shooed him away. Grinning vibrantly, looking very pleased with Link’s decision to go along with them, she said, “You two go on ahead. There are a few more things I need to take care of before I head home.” 

“We can stay and help.” Link said, getting up as well. Once he was standing, he realized Sidon was still holding onto his hand and it didn’t seem as though he would be letting go any time soon. 

Mipha waved one hand dismissively, though her smile widened at his offer, “No, no, that simply won’t do! You are our guest and guests cannot be expected to lift even a finger! Now, you two run along home and do not start story time until I’ve arrived or I shall box yours and Father’s ears.” 

“As if you could reach.” Sidon muttered teasingly, then looked down to wink at Link. Once again, his heart did a weird gallop and he was pretty sure he flushed just a little bit. Thankfully, either Sidon didn’t notice or he pretended not to as he led Link back over to the door. 

“Did you say something, brother?” Mipha called after him. 

“No, my darling sister!” Sidon whipped open the door, led Link out then smiled cheerfully, “Nothing at all!”


	3. The Beast

Surprisingly, (though, perhaps not when everything else that had happened tonight was taken into consideration) it was a fairly standard looking house. 

Big but not anywhere near as big as some of the ones they passed on their way up. There had been some castles masquerading as houses in the neighborhoods they strolled through – complete with turrets; massive columns and pillars that were etched with fine, intricate details; statues of boars, men and women (some of them in various stages of undress – he was pretty sure he saw some bared breasts along the way) adorning the front lawn, which was, of course, always perfectly manicured and usually was accompanied by a couple of fountains. To say they were eye-catching would be a massive understatement. Link’s head was on a constant swivel as they passed through, neck craning to get every last glimpse he could manage, much to Sidon’s amusement. 

This house, though, it was standard, subtle, simple. If he were to pass by it on a delivery or just walking by, he wouldn’t have given it a second glance. The gate separating it from the paved road was more extravagant and detailed than the actual house. Beyond the finely woven threads of black metal was a brick flat faced structure with half circle windows (most of which were dark), a large ebony door that could either be wood or metal, and a modest lawn that boasted an enormous garden. Vines, thick and vibrant, ran up the face of the house, giving it a pleasant accent. Flowers of various species sprung out from the ground and bushes, turning the entire yard into a glorious cacophony of color. 

All in all, he absolutely adored it. It was simple, yet beautiful. There was, however, an issue that was stealing away some of the comfort of being shown just a regular house that could’ve belonged to anyone. The issue being the location of the house. When they had started climbing higher, going up into the highest levels of Castle Town, he hadn’t allowed himself to think that this – the second highest level, nicknamed Royals Street – would be their destination. And now that he was standing there, it was beyond daunting, right up on the edge of being absolutely terrifying. 

Awkwardly standing in front of the gate, Link’s eyes kept darting off to the daunting silhouette in the distance. Hyrule Castle, home to the Hyrulian Royalty, where the High Court was called and the daily busy of keeping Hyrule running took place. Right there, so close that if he were to walk forward, in a straight line, he’d be right at the entrance within minutes. He was actually standing on the street that lead to the Hyrule Castle. The thought made him feel sick. All the tea and soup he had chowed down on back at Mipha’s shoppe was whirling around in his stomach, agitated by the anxiety of being that close to such an impressive and important structure. The thought that that was where the Queen lived chanted repeatedly inside his mind. The Queen, the most important person in all of Hyrule, lived there, in that massive structure, just minutes away from where he currently stood. She could be looking down onto Royals Street right now. She could be possibly looking at him, fidgeting where he stood, practically pulling the hem of his shirt apart, right at that very moment. 

Once that thought raced across his mind, it took a considerable amount of willpower to not bolt, to run back to the safety of the slums. Being in the higher levels was one thing, this was something else entirely. Even being with Sidon, who looked as in place and normal here as he looked out of place, wasn’t making it any better. This was not a place he was meant to be. Royals Street, where only the dignitaries who worked in the Hyrule Castle were allowed to live, was not a location that people from the slums were allowed into. Of course, there was no law saying they must keep out but he shuddered to think what might happen to him if a guard were to find him wandering the streets without Sidon accompanying him. Regardless if there was or wasn’t a law, Nobles and the City Guard didn’t take kindly to slum cretins like him not knowing his place. 

“There we go!” Sidon suddenly declared, making him jump a little, “Damn thing always sticks.” 

Swinging open the gates, Sidon bowed low, sweeping out one arm in a ‘go on through’ gesture, a wide, excited smile spread across his handsome face, “After you!” 

Link hesitated, glancing up at the house then back to Sidon. Nervously shifting his weight from one foot to another, he thought for a moment before venturing to ask the burning question pushing at the back of his tongue, “Your father is a dignitary?” 

“He is.” Sidon straightened up and curiously quirked an eyebrow, “Did you not know?”

Link shook his head, “I only knew you were a Noble and the only reason I knew that was because no one else is allowed to perform in the Opera House.”

Sidon’s thick eyebrows rose up to his hairline, “You didn’t know who my father was at all?” 

Once again, Link shook his head, feeling as though he probably should have known, “No, I don’t.” 

Sidon gawked at him for a moment, as though he couldn’t believe that anyone wouldn’t know who his father was then, to Link’s surprise and relief, threw his hand back and let out a delighted laugh. Clapping one hand onto his hip, he brushed a thick lock of hair out of face, shook his head bemusedly and murmured, more to himself than Link, “You didn’t know. You reached out to me without knowing anything at all. I was just another Noble to you…” 

When Sidon fell silent for several moments, Link hesitated once more before quietly saying, “Sidon?” 

Jerking slightly, a slight tinge of pink dying his sharp cheekbones, Sidon flashed a charming grin, gave his head another shake and said, “Even though you didn’t know the relation, you’ve definitely heard of my father. He is Grand Duke Dorephan Glyndwr, Royal Advisor to her Exalted Majesty, the Queen.” 

Link stared blankly up at Sidon for several silent, tense moments then, without a word, turned on his heel and started to walk away, panic screaming through his veins. Nope, nope, nope, nope, not doing that, he was not going to stroll into the house of, arguably, one of the most important men in all of Hyrule and act like that was an okay thing for him to do. He was done pushing the boundaries of what was acceptable tonight, and now, he was going to go back to the slums, sleep off this weird evening and return to life as normal. Talking with Sidon was nice, having dinner with him and Mipha had been wonderful but talking with the fucking Royal Advisor, even though he was Sidon’s Father, was where he drew the line. He only made it a single step forward when Sidon gently caught hold of his arm, easily tugging him back. 

Chuckling softly, he flashed another one of those grins that made Link’s heart go all funny and said, “I’m sorry, I thought you knew. Otherwise, I would have told you sooner. Come on, I promise he’ll be delighted to meet you.” 

“I don’t think-“ Link started, his voice strangled and strained, intending to fully explain to Sidon that he was pretty damn sure it wasn’t a good idea for him to go in there but was cut off when Sidon abruptly leaned down, bringing his face alarmingly close. 

Staring at him with those intoxicating golden eyes, the green flecks appearing as though they were swimming through a sea of amber, a quiet glimmer of excited eagerness shining brightly in that brilliant ocean, Sidon asked softly, “Please? I know this is putting you outside of your comfort zone and that I’m asking a lot of you but, please? I want my Father to meet you. I know he’ll absolutely adore you and I promise you’ll have a lot of fun talking with him so, please?” 

With his face flushing with violent heat, Link had flashbacks to their first meeting. Just like then, Sidon’s aura, his presence pushing down on him, swallowing him up, overwhelming him was making it so hard to think. He knew he should say no, that he shouldn’t push the boundaries of his status any further than this, that it could be potentially dangerous for him to be up here, amongst the elitist of the elite but the combination of Sidon’s intense gaze, his hand gently gripping his upper arm, smooth skin with just a hint of roughness rubbing against his own, the proximity of his body, so close that each shallow inhale sucked in his intoxicating scent, and just Sidon himself was making it impossible for him to say no. Distantly wondering if he knew, if Sidon was aware of the effect he had on him and was exploiting it then immediately coming to the conclusion that he wouldn’t be that devious…or, at least, he hoped he wouldn’t be, Link bowed his head slightly and heard himself say in a quiet, squeaky voice, “Alright.” 

“Excellent!” Sidon cried out, straightening back up in a fluid, graceful motion. Tugging Link forward, the wide, brilliant grin returning to his face, Sidon said happily, “You won’t regret this! I promise!”

Still feeling like this was a superbly bad idea, Link allowed himself to be pulled up the walkway. When they got closer to the house, the aroma of the multitude of flowers was overwhelming. All around him was the scent of earth, floral and an undertone of bitter sweetness that he couldn’t identify. Gaze wandering over the expanse of petals and stems, Link quietly commented, “Mipha certainly likes flowers.” 

“Ah,” Sidon paused as he was opening up the door, and turned to look over the garden as well, “I think it’s less that she likes them and more that…” He stopped, his words faltering, a pained look momentarily flashing across his face before it disappeared just as quickly as it came. Giving his head a little shake, he offered a small smile and said, “Never mind. Come on, let’s get inside.” 

Concerned that he might have said something wrong but figuring it might not be best to push it, Link followed him in, tightly holding his arms to his sides as he stepped over the threshold. The inside of the house was…surprising. He found himself standing in a rather large, roundish room that he thought might be called a ‘foyer’ but couldn’t be certain. In front of him was a staircase that led straight up, and there were two hallways leading further into the house on either side. Both the hallways were dark so he couldn’t see what lay down them. Beneath his feet was a gorgeous dark wood that gleamed pleasantly in the dim light. Hanging above his head was a chandelier – though he had never seen one in person, he got the feeling that this one was fairly humble and moderate in comparison to others. It wasn’t currently on; rather, the only light came from a lantern attached to the wall. To his right was what looked like a sitting room – complete with comfy looking couches and a fireplace that was wreathed with some kind of darkish stone and a merry fire crinkling away in its belly; to his left were two closed doors, neither of which gave any kind of hint of what lay beyond them. 

It was simple, just as the outside of the house was. There was nothing extravagant, extraordinary or gaudy to be seen. Looking around, he felt like he was standing in a house that belonged to a Union Leader or a low level Judge – someone who could afford a big home but not necessarily amazing finishes. This wasn’t exactly what he thought one of the Royal advisors’, who probably made more money in a single day than the entirety of the people in the slums made in ten years, houses would look like. He couldn’t tell if he was shocked, disappointed or relief. One thing he did know for certain: he was very confused. Though, at the same time, felt like he shouldn’t be, just given everything else that had happened prior. It did seem rather fitting that a pair of bizarre Nobles lived in an out of the ordinary house. 

“Not what you were expecting.” Sidon said with a smile, closely watching Link. 

“No.” Link replied, slightly shaking his head, “It’s very…ordinary.” 

Sidon laughed softly, “Father would be pleased to hear you say that.” 

“Why?” Link asked, taking a few hesitant steps forward, craning his neck slightly to see up the stairs. There was the tiniest hint of light at the top, coming from somewhere down what was probably a hallway, but it wasn’t enough to really make out anything. 

“Father isn’t fond of the Nobles’ way of showing off. The houses we passed on the way here, remember them?” 

“Hard to forget.” 

“That’s the sort of thing Father can’t stand. He despises the gaudiness, the boastfulness, the wastefulness of it. What Noble truly needs a house that big, that grand? They don’t – it’s just a tool to show off their power, their wealth; it’s a way to set them apart, to alleviate them higher than everyone else. To him, actions, words are far more important and should outshine any kind of worldly possession so he tends to keep everything ordinary.” Sidon paused for a moment then chuckled, “Well, except for his study. If there is one thing he’s fonder of than setting himself apart from the Nobles, it’s maintaining his hoard of trinkets.” 

“He likes collecting stuff?” 

Sidon snorted, “Collecting is far too weak a word. The man would make any dragon jealous of the immense stockpile of random things he’s gathered from all corners of the world.” 

“Valuable things?” Link asked, tilting his head slightly. 

“Some but others are what most would call worthless. The only value they hold is the sentimental value my Father feels for them. He has everything from priceless knives, expertly crafted for him specifically to an hourglass he found buried in the sand of some sea somewhere. Picked it up for no other reason than he thought it might like a home.” 

The more Sidon talked of his Father, the more comforted Link felt in meeting him. He sounded strange but likeable, and he got the feeling that if he was so eager to set himself apart from the other Nobles, he maybe wouldn’t mind Sidon bringing a complete stranger from the slums into their home. Getting a little eager himself to actually meet the man, Link opened his mouth to ask if he could see this study full of interesting trinkets when the door to their left abruptly opened. A short, wiry man with a face full of wrinkles, saggy jowls and what was probably a permanent grimace came storming out. Beady black eyes swiveled around the foyer, settling momentarily on Link before ricocheting over to Sidon. 

“There you are.” He said in a gravely, high pitched voice. Despite the sour expression on his face, he spoke in a calm, approachable tone. 

“Hello, Muzu.” Sidon said agreeably, “Is Father in his study?” 

“He is but I wouldn’t bother him at the moment.” The man, who was now identified as Muzu, sighed heavily, his thin shoulders slumping, “The beast came pounding at our door a few minutes ago and has had your father trapped ever since.” 

Sidon’s eyebrows knitted together in irritable confusion, “Ganon’s here? Why?” 

Muzu shook his head, “That I don’t know. He kept silent until the door was shut and I couldn’t make out a word after. Whatever it is, though, it has him riled up into an even greater fervor than usual.” 

“That’s odd.” Sidon mused quietly, crossing his muscular arms over his broad chest, tilting his head thoughtfully downwards. 

“Sidon, who is this?” Muzu asked, gesturing lightly at Link, who immediately tensed up at the attention being directed at him. 

“This is Link, a friend I made tonight. He’s an aeronaut, class D, and I thought Father would like to talk with him.” 

Muzu turned to face him, bowed his head slightly and said in a polite, courteous tone that immediately made him feel a little weird, “Well met, Link. I hope this one hasn’t been dragging you all over creation.” Before he could respond, Muzu turned back to Sidon and dryly continued, “I hope you’ve informed him of how excitable your Father can become when he gets on the subject of aeronautics.” 

Sidon waved one hand dismissively, “He’s been warned, though…” He thought for a moment then flashed a sheepish grin, “Maybe I should go talk to him before bringing Link up.” 

“I think that may be wise, considering how nervous the young man already is.” Muzu agreed, the corner of his mouth turning up in a small smile, “In the meantime, however, Bazz was looking for you. Something about…oh, I don’t even remember, the man talks so hurriedly that it’s amazing I’m not punctured by his spittle. He was out back, at the rear entrance, last I checked. Do make the time to go see what he needs before he deems it fit to break down another door.” 

“Once, Muzu. Once when we were children.” Sidon groaned good-naturedly. 

“Three times, Sidon. Once when you were young, another the first time a lady agreed to accompany him to the annual Hallowed Ball, and again after…” Muzu paused, glanced quickly at Link then cleared his throat, “Never mind, now, please.” 

“Right, right. Come along, Link. Let me show you-“ 

“I do believe,” Muzu cut in, holding out one hand as Sidon reached out to take hold of Link’s arm once more, “that you have dragged this young man around enough for tonight. I will make him a cup of tea while you go speak with Bazz.” 

“I can’t leave him alone.” Sidon argued, “He’s-“

“He won’t be alone,” Muzu interrupted him, far more firmly this time, “I will be right here. Now, give the young man a chance to breath, and go talk with Bazz. By the time you’re done, the beast should be gone and you will be able to speak with your Father.” 

Clearly sensing that he was not going to win this argument, Sidon sighed, gave Link a ‘can you believe this nonsense’ look, which made him giggle softly, then said as he strolled down one of the dark hallways, “Be nice to him, Muzu. He’s severely out of his depth right now.” 

“Yes, yes.” Muzu sighed, making a shooing motion, “Off with you.” 

Once Sidon had completely disappeared into the darkness, a twinge of panic sprouted in Link’s chest. Nervously shifting his weight around, he quickly came to the realization that he was now alone with someone he had only just met, inside not only a complete stranger’s house but a stranger who was the Royal Advisor and he was incredibly, sorely out of place. Immediately wishing he had spoken up, opted to go with Sidon so that he wouldn’t be floating about awkwardly, unsure of what to do or what to say, Link jumped slightly when Muzu spoke up once more, “You must have made quite the impression on Sidon, if he was so willing and eager to bring you here.” 

Laughing nervously, not really sure how to take that, Link scratched the back of his head, “I think Mipha said the same.” 

Muzu’s bushy eyebrows shot up, “He took you to meet Mipha?” 

“Yes, we went and had a late supper at her shoppe.” 

“Well,” Muzu trailed off, looking a little too shocked by this revelation for Link’s comfort, then gave his head a little shake, sending the wisps of grey hair atop his head flying, and asked, “Will Mipha be joining your discussion with Sidon and the Master?” 

“Yes, she said she had a few things to take care of but would be right behind us.” 

“Excellent. I do worry about her coming back all by herself. Perhaps I should send Toki down there to get her. All sorts of ruffians and hooligans wandering the streets at night. She’ll protest but I’d much rather hear that than news she’s been harmed.” Muzu murmured, more to himself than to Link. Clasping his hands behind his back, he gestured with his chin to the sitting room and said, “Please, take a seat. I will bring you out some tea. It might be a while until Sidon returns. Bazz has a habit of chattering so please, make yourself at home.” 

With that, Muzu turned on his heel and left through the door he came in through, leaving Link alone in the foyer. A fresh spark of anxiety bloomed in his chest as the quiet pressed hard against his shoulders. Sucking in a deep breath, he held it to the count of five then let it out slowly, carefully inching over to the sitting room. It would probably be best to find the couch that was the furthest away from the door, out of view of anyone who might come in the door or down the stairs, and just wait for Sidon to return. Idly wondering a plethora of things - who Bazz and Toki were; what Bazz wanted to talk about; why there had been two occasions now where two different people had started to explain something then stopped, clearly because he was present; who was Ganon and why did his name sound so familiar (Link figured he must work with the Queen as well and knew that he knew him somehow but couldn’t put the name to a face or position); why did Muzu refer to him as ‘the beast’; and just an assortment of other things – Link paused in the doorway, surveying the small, charming room. 

There was a plush armchair pushed into a nook in the wall in the back that was practically screaming his name. Hidden away, unable to be seen if someone were to enter through the door or down the stairs, it was perfect. Relieved to have found an oasis of quiet and seclusion, Link managed to take one step forward, one step towards maybe actually getting a chance to catch his breath when there came a loud, jarring thud from upstairs, followed by pounding, stomping footsteps. Freezing in place, Link looked back to the stairs just as a mountain of a man came into view. The moment he saw him, recognition of exactly who he was at floated weakly across his mind’s eye as his heart fainted dead away in his chest. He didn’t know how he couldn’t have made the connection – it was so obvious now that it was all right in front of his face.

Exalted General Ganon of the Gerudo, the Queen’s Right Hand, the head of her massive army, leader of each of the Holy Battalions; the only male born to the desert, nomadic race of the Gerudo in the past five hundred years; distinguished hero of the past two wars, responsible for the eradication of the bokobolins, a putrid menace that had plagued the underways of Hyrule for a millennia, spreading their filth and disease throughout the city. Easily the most important man in the entire city – no, the entire world, Exalted General Ganon was directly in front of him, though, thankfully, he hadn’t seemed to notice him yet. Rather, his attention was focused on something further down from where he was standing. Link could distantly hear someone talking but whomever it was was speaking so softly that he couldn’t make out anything. Unsure of what to do – go into the sitting room and hide or stay put so that the General wouldn’t think he was up to no good – Link took the opportunity, whilst the General’s attention was elsewhere, to study the man, curiosity momentarily winning over cautiousness. 

He had only heard of him and seen him at a very far distance. Now that he was given a closer look, he understood why Muzu referred to him as ‘the beast’. The man was rumored to have a hot tempered, aggressive personality, which he was certain played into that nickname that Muzu most definitely did not use within earshot of the General but it was his appearance that gave of a considerable amount of ‘beastly’ vibes. On top of being huge, muscular and broad in the shoulder, hips and chest region, Ganon sported a thick, wild mane of long, vibrant red hair. His features were sharp, long and pointed, as well as currently turned down into quite the severe frown. Though standing stationary and without any real heat or anger in his face, there was an intensity, a fire about the man that made Link think the slightest thing could set him off and have him going for hours on end. 

The General abruptly snorted disgustedly, turned and, before Link could dart into the sitting room, out of his line of vision, spotted him. Freezing up, a bucket of cold dropping into his stomach, Link expected for the General to start shouting or curl his lip up at him or begin accusing him of breaking in or something but he did none of those things. Instead, General Ganon paused, the anger and disgust fading out of his expression, replaced by a subtle curiosity, then he started down the stairs. Unconsciously backing up, not wanting to get in the General’s way, Link automatically bowed his head, having learned a long time ago that most Nobles despised it when commoners made eye contact with them. Figuring that General Ganon was simply curious as to why someone like him was in the Royal Advisor’s house but probably did not care enough to find out why, Link waited for him to walk by, to give him one more somewhat curious glance then continue on his way, walking, hopefully, forever out of Link’s life. 

Once again, his assumption was proved very wrong. 

Inexplicably stopping in front of him, the General ordered in a low, rusty voice, “Raise your head.” 

Jolting in alarm, Link did as he was told, obediently lifting his head and hesitantly gazing upwards into General Ganon’s face, having to crane his neck backwards just so they could make eye contact. The curiosity was still there, though now, it was accompanied by something else that Link couldn’t identify. Frozen in place, the General’s reddish gold eyes boring into him, Link anxiously mumbled, “Good evening to you, Sir.” 

“Good evening.” General Ganon replied agreeably enough, “Your name.” 

“Link, Sir.” 

“Do you work here?” 

“No, Sir. I’m a friend of Sidon’s, Sir.” 

“The Duke’s son?” General Ganon asked incredulously, tilting his head slightly. 

“Yes, Sir. He’s speaking with a member of the household right now, and asked me to wait here…Sir.” 

“Your accent.” General Ganon paused for a moment, brows furrowing thoughtfully, “What quarter are you from?” 

“The Eastern quadrant.” Link thought for a moment then hurriedly added, “Underneath the docks, Sir.” 

General Ganon blinked but made no response. Instead, he continued to stare down at Link, intently searching his face as though he was looking for something. Unsure of what to do, desperately wishing that Sidon or Muzu would return and get him out of this, Link remained perfectly still, waiting to see what misery would befall him next. Then, to his relief, General Ganon turned away without another word and started to head towards the door, only to come to a dead stop just as Link was letting out a shaky breath. Turning to look at him over his powerful, muscular shoulder, General Ganon remained silent for a moment more then ordered sternly, “Follow me.” 

“…huh?”

Letting out a hard, irritated sigh, General Ganon turned to face him fully, his features lined with annoyance and ordered once more, “Follow me, now.” 

Screaming internally, wondering what in the hell he had done, Link gawked silently up at him. Well! This was certainly going down the absolute worst fucking path. Just when he thought his night couldn’t get any more fucking bizarre, the Exalted General was now ordering him to come with him for no obvious reason. Unconsciously taking a step back, swallowing down the panic rising in his chest, Link sucked in a deep, shaky breath and said, “As a Hyrulian citizen, I-“

“You aren’t in trouble.” General Ganon growled, not at all convincing him of that with the tone of his voice, nor the hardness of his expression. 

“Then why-“

“Do not make me repeat myself.” Stalking back over to where Link stood, General Ganon grabbed hold of his arm with one powerful, strong hand. Instinctively digging his heels against the wooden floor, Link yelped in alarm as the General began to forcibly drag him towards the door. His free arm twitched violently as the impulse to struggle, to get away overwhelmed him. Internally struggling over what to do – fight to get away or comply to ensure he didn’t wind up imprisoned – he quickly realized a perfect compromise. 

“Muzu!” He called out in a panicky voice, “Help-!” 

“What on earth is going on here?” A loud voice suddenly came booming out from above them. 

Whirling around, Link found another man standing at the top of the stairs. It was immediately obvious that who he was looking at had to be Sidon’s and Mipha’s Father: same red hair, golden eyes and gorgeous brown skin. He was tall, perhaps even taller than Ganon, husky and sturdy. While General Ganon boasted mostly muscles, Duke Dorephan was a bit portlier, and heavier set. Still, there was a powerfulness to him, a strength that was obvious in the way he held himself. A shiny, wide scar marred the right side of his face, stretching from his hairline all the way down to his jaw. Unlike his children, his red hair, which was still full and thick despite his age, was kept short. Frowning deeply, Duke Dorephan stormed down the stairs, a storm of rage burning in his golden eyes. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Ganon? Unhand that boy at once!” 

“This doesn’t concern you-“ General Ganon began coldly but was quickly cut off by Duke Dorephan. 

“This is my house! And even if it wasn’t, do you really think I would stand idly by while you abuse some poor boy?” Duke Dorephan snapped, lashing out and roughly ripping Ganon’s hand off Link’s arm. “What even are you doing, you damned fool?” 

General Ganon opened his mouth as though he was going to give Duke Dorephan a piece of his mind but thought better of it. Snapping his mouth closed with an audible click, a sour, annoyed expression on his face, Ganon glanced once more at Link before smartly turning on his heel and walking out of the house, slamming the front door loudly behind him. Jaw nearly on the floor, idly rubbing the spot Ganon had been gripping, Link stared at the closed door for several moments, wondering just what in the hell that had been all about then slowly turned to look up at Duke Dorephan, who was still visibly simmering with anger. 

“That man, I swear to Hylia, thinks he can do whatever he wants to whomever he wants.” The Duke muttered darkly before turning to flash a brilliant grin that reminded him a lot of Sidon’s down at Link. Just like Sidon, the Duke’s canines were unusually sharp, “Hello there, young man. I do apologize for all that. The beast has about as much manners as an untrained pup.” 

Before Link could respond, a scrambling, clattering noise came from behind the door Muzu had gone through and, a moment later, Sidon came bursting out, followed closely by Muzu. Eyes widen with panic, panting hard, he rushed over to Link, gripped him tightly by the shoulders and cried, “Are you alright?! We heard shouting!” 

“Calm down, my boy!” Duke Dorephan chuckled, lightly slapping Sidon on the back. “Everything is alright now.” 

“Father! What happened?” Sidon asked, straightening up, still firmly holding onto Link. 

“I’m not exactly sure.” Duke Dorephan responded with a shrug, “Who is this young man, by the way?” 

“Link. He’s a friend. What do you mean you’re not sure?” 

“Hello, Link.” Duke Dorephan said warmly, his golden eyes sparkling merrily. Holding out a hand, he offered a smaller, gentler smile as Link shook it, “Well met, well met. Any friend of Sidon’s is a friend of mine.” 

“Father-!“ Sidon said exasperatedly.

“Ganon took some kind of bizarre interest in him.” Duke Dorephan explained with a sigh, “Link shouting was a result of the damned beast trying to yank him straight out the door.” 

“What?!” Sidon and Muzu cried out at the same time, then Sidon snarled, anger sparking in his golden eyes, “Why? Because Link is from the slums?” 

“I don’t think so.” Link piped up. Nervously playing with the hem of his shirt, he quickly gave the three a rapid description of what had happened. Lifting one shoulder in a feeble shrug, he said, “I don’t know why he did any of that but I don’t think it’s because of my status.” 

“I have to agree with Link.” Duke Dorephan said thoughtfully, lightly tapping his chin with one finger, “Ganon has never shown any kind of interest in dealing with the lower classes. To him, it’s the job of the City Guard to handle those sorts of matters. Link’s social status probably played no part in this.”

“What in Hylia’s name?” Muzu mumbled, shaking his head in confusion. “Sir, I’m going to finish making the tea. This whole discussion is making my head spin.” 

“Alright, Muzu, thank you.” Duke Dorephan nodded, “I think we can all take a note out of your book. We probably won’t be able to come to any conclusions ourselves so let’s leave this subject be for now. In the meantime,” Duke Dorephan clapped his hands together, “why don’t you properly introduce me to your friend, my boy.” 

“He’s Link. We met at the Opera House-“

“Oh, right, right, you’re first performance back was tonight. How did it go, my boy?” 

“Fine.” Sidon said shortly, then continued, “He’s an aeronaut, Father. Class D.”

“Are you?” Duke Dorephan said, a brilliant spark of excitement shining merrily in his golden eyes. Seemingly not noticing at all how abrupt and disingenuous Sidon’s answer to the previous question had been, Duke Dorephan threw his arms open wide, a large grin on his scarred face and cried exuberantly, “Fantastic! Oh, you must tell me everything! What is your route? What do you fly? How long have you been working for our aeronautics force? Did you enjoy it?” 

Well, it seemed as though Mipha and Sidon weren’t kidding about their Father’s enthusiasm. A little overwhelmed by the onslaught of questions, which kept coming, so quickly that he didn’t have any time to answer any of them, Link was, thankfully, saved when the front door opened to reveal Mipha. Wrapped up tightly in a furry coat, she smiled widely at the scene in front of her. Sweeping in the foyer, closing the door gently behind her, she called out in a delighted voice, “Good evening, good evening! Father, I see you’ve met Link!” 

“I have!” Duke Dorephan said, leaning down to peck his daughter on the cheek, “Hello there, my little Sparrow. I assume you’ve met this fine young man as well?”

A mischievous tilt slipped into Mipha’s smile. Glancing sideways at Sidon and Link, she cupped one hand around the corner of her mouth but on the side that wasn’t facing the two of them, so her mouth was still completely exposed as she loudly whispered, “Sidon brought him to the café to have dinner.”

“Oh, did he, now?” Duke Dorephan asked in mock surprise, the smile on his face becoming playful.

“Yes, I was simply shocked! They, however,” Mipha heaved an over exaggerated suffering sigh, “refuse to tell me anything about how they met. All I know is they met outside the Opera House, after Sidon walked off stage during his performance.”

“Mipha!” Sidon yelped angrily. 

“Mipha.” Duke Dorephan reprimanded gently before turning to Sidon, reaching over to comfortingly squeeze Sidon’s shoulder, “You can tell me all about it later. Right now, however, I want to hear from Link, as well as the story about how you two souls met. Come along, now. Upstairs, all three of you. Muzu will bring the tea up shortly so let’s all go get settled in.” 

“Give me a moment, Father.” Sidon said as Mipha and Duke Dorephan began to climb the stairs, “We will be right up.” 

With the nod, Duke Dorephan took Mipha’s arm and the two quickly disappeared into the darkness at the top. Slumping with a long, exhausted sigh, Sidon gave Link an apologetic look, guilt swimming in his golden eyes. Taking one of Link’s hands into both of his own, he squeezed it gently and said, “I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have left you alone.”

“It’s alright.” Link said with a small, awkward smile, “You had no way of knowing that the General would act like that.” 

“Still,” Sidon sighed once more, slowly shaking his head, “every time I try to make this night enjoyable, something comes along and ruins it.”

Link remained silent for a moment, wondering if it was truly alright for him to ask the question pushing at the back of his tongue then, figuring it couldn’t hurt, decided to cautiously voice it. Leaning forward, hesitantly taking a step closer to Sidon, he asked quietly, “Why go through all this trouble? It isn’t like I did anything that special and we don’t really know each other so why? Why do all this?” 

“We don’t.” Sidon agreed quietly, his golden eyes abruptly flicking up to Link’s face, making him jump slightly, “But I’d like to get to know you better.”

“Why?” Link asked, his cheeks filling with pleasant heat, his heartrate picking up a little as he, admittedly, felt a little flustered at hearing Sidon say that. “I’m just some nobody who sneaks into Opera Houses. What’s so interesting about me?” 

“Everything.” Sidon replied honestly, staring intently into Link’s face, raising one broad shoulder in a light shrug, “Is it really so hard to accept that?”

“You’re a Noble, I’m slum scum. This kind of thing just doesn’t happen between two people like us.” 

“Don’t refer to yourself with such a vulgar term.” Sidon scolded him sternly, “And why shouldn’t it happen? Tell me that. Why shouldn’t I want to become friends with someone, just because of their status? If I want to get to know someone better, if I want to become friends with someone, I will do it, and the hell to the perceived notion of social rank!” 

Link opened his mouth to respond but before he could, Sidon cut in, “I want to be friends with you. Isn’t that a good enough reason?”

“It is but I don’t understand why. What did I do?”

“You were honest, straightforward, heartfelt and kind. You spoke eloquently, passionately and a steadfastness that made my heart flutter. That is what made me want to know you better, that is what lead me to want to be your friend. Is that not enough? Do I need a better reason than that?” 

Once again, he opened his mouth to respond, cheeks burning with heat when, suddenly, Sidon leaned down, stooping until they were at eye level with one another. Eyebrows knitted together over his gorgeous golden eyes, Sidon searched his face for a moment then quietly asked, “Am I being too pushy? Father always reprimands me for acting without regard for how others are feeling-“

“Would you please allow me to get a word in?” Link sighed in exasperation, “Stop talking for a moment and let me speak!” 

Jerking back in surprise, though Link noted that Sidon didn’t look agitated or annoyed but rather, somewhat impressed. Sucking in a deep breath, his mind whirling at this new revelation from Sidon, cheeks burning with an heat so intense that he could cook an egg on them, a noticeable tremor settled into his fingers, Link let out the breath he had taken in and said, “This, all of this, is very daunting. You say don’t refer to myself as slum scum but that’s how the world sees me. Nobles look at me like I’m horse dung, like I’m an infectious disease and if I get within five hundred feet of them, they’ll get contaminated. You, your sister, Father, everyone is acting completely out of part, and it is hard to wrap my head around it. However,” he held up a hand as Sidon was beginning to look crestfallen, “I would not,” he paused, unable to believe the words that were about to come out of his mouth, “object to being your friend. I just ask that you be patient with me. I’m still just entirely flabbergasted that this is something you would want.” 

“It is.” Sidon replied happily, a warm smile on his face. Squeezing Link’s hand once more, he nodded firmly, “I will do my best to be patient but you must promise me something as well.” 

“What?” 

“Tell me if I start being too pushy.” Sidon sighed, meekly hanging his head, “When I get my mind set on something, I just go without thinking about the details so please,” Sidon peeked up at him, “tell me. Okay?” 

He wasn’t really certain if he could do that but, nonetheless, he nodded, “I will try.” 

“Excellent!” Sidon said joyfully, straightening back up, “Now, I do believe we’ve kept Mipha and Father waiting long enough.” 

Tugging Link towards the stairs, Sidon got one foot up then stopped, turned and flashed another one of those charming, irresistible smiles down at Link and said, “Oh, and you’ll be staying here tonight.”

“…wait, what?!” Link squeaked in surprise. 

“There’s no way I’m sending you home in the dark!” Sidon explained innocently enough, though Link noticed his smile had just a hint of mischievousness to it.

“Shall I prepare the spare bedroom, young Master?” Muzu’s amused, dry voice asked from below them. The elderly man stood at the bottom, holding a shiny silver platter with a tea kettle and four cups on top. 

“No, no, no need.” Sidon replied, pulling Link upwards to the stair’s top, “I have something else in mind!” 

As they reached the top stair, Link, for what felt like the millionth time, wondered how in Hylia’s name he had wound up in such a bizarre, interesting situation.


	4. The Mystery of Glyndwr Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted on my tumblr, blackfen  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ tenebrisfen  
> thank ya

All his exhaustion vanished in an instant when he realized who’s bedroom he was standing in. One moment, his eyelids were so heavy that he could hardly keep them open; the next, he was so wired on nervous energy that he couldn’t even fathom the concept of sleep. Sidon’s…bedroom. He was in Sidon’s bedroom. He was actually in Sidon’s bedroom. Standing frozen by the door, gripping tightly onto the hem of his shirt, Link mutely looked around, only vaguely hearing whatever it was that Sidon was telling him. It was a big room – his tiny apartment could probably fit into it three times over – that was dominated by a huge bed, a massive grand piano and a bookshelf that stretched all the way to the ceiling. There was also a comfy looking sofa, a desk that was covered with what looked like pages from a script, an intricately detailed wardrobe, and a dormer window with a rather large, circular window seat. 

Overall, other than the size, there was really nothing about it that stood out. The bed was plain, the sofa looked rather old, and even the wardrobe, with its exquisite details, had most likely seen better days. It was a little messy with some clothes strewn here and there, an unmade bed and books, papers and quills lying around. The piano was rather impressive but other than that? He was pretty sure this was what an average bedroom looked like. Still, it was Sidon’s bedroom. The moment he stepped in, he was surrounded by his scent. It practically slammed into him as soon as the door opened. He kept repeating over and over to himself, blankly gazing around the room, that this was Sidon’s bedroom, this was where he slept, where he came to unwind, where he relaxed and he had been allowed into it like it was nothing at all. He knew he should probably be used to this kind of thing by now but it felt like every time he kind of sort of got used to the bizarreness of his situation, something else was thrown into his face and he was back to square one. 

“Link?” Sidon’s concerned voice floated through his messy thoughts, “Are you alright?”

Coming back to reality with a slight jerk and a bit of heat rising to his cheeks, Link laughed sheepishly, “Yeah, sorry.” 

Not looking convinced, thick brows knitted over concerned golden eyes, Sidon tilted his head and asked, “My father didn’t overwhelm you too much, did he? I knew he was going to be excited but I hadn’t expected him to be quite so…exuberant.” 

Link laughed softly. Duke Dorephan was an incredible man but sweet Hylia, did he ask so many questions. Half of them Link had never even thought to think of, like what kind of metal were the screws in his craft made of, and would he classify the shape of his sail as being square or rectangular, and was it true that the currents over the Gerudo region smelled of bitter ale. Sidon and Mipha certainly weren’t kidding when they called him an enthusiast, though in his opinion, they weren’t being generous enough. Fanatic was more like it. While he did find it charming for such an important man to act like a schoolboy, hanging onto his every word with excitement shining like two suns in his eyes, talking with him had been overwhelming, to say the least. 

Not that he hadn’t enjoyed it – on the contrary, it had been really refreshing to talk with someone who not only understood the nuances of the craft but greatly appreciated it – it was more that he couldn’t remember the last time he had had a conversation with someone that had gone beyond five short sentences. Suddenly being expected to not only respond in depth but also to keep a conversation going had been…exhausting. He had truly enjoyed it, and also felt like he needed to sleep for five days just too fully recover. 

Lightly scratching the back of his head, Link responded, “It was a lot but I had a fun.” He paused for a moment before quickly adding, “I’d rather not do it again for a while.”

Sidon laughed softly, bending over to pick up a shirt from the floor, “Can’t say I blame you. A lot has happened tonight. You must be exhausted.”

The understatement of the century but where exactly did Sidon plan on him sleeping? From the way he was acting, it felt right to assume that he was going to be sleeping in his bedroom, which was something he was not going to think too much into because he might faint from too much blood rushing to his head at once but where exactly? There was only the bed and the wooden window seat that didn’t even have so much as a single pillow on it. Looking at both, he got the feeling that Sidon wasn’t going to ask him to sleep on either so where exactly was he going to be resting his head for the night? The alertness that had come from suddenly finding himself in Sidon’s bedroom was wearing off. Glancing over at Sidon, who was throwing the shirt into what looked to be a hamper of sort, Link thought about asking them immediately dismissed the idea. He’d learn soon enough, anyway. 

“Alright,” Sidon sighed, flipping the lid to the hamper closed, “so! Would you like to borrow one of my shirts to sleep in? They’ll be very big on you but I’d imagine that’d be perfect for a nightdress.”

“O-oh!” Link sputtered, a slight tinge of heat rising to his cheeks. Smiling bashfully, he shook his head, “N-no, that’s alright. I’ll just sleep in my underclothes.”

Sidon tilted his head, “Are you certain? I can leave your clothes out to be laundered so they’ll be nice and clean tomorrow.” 

Link opened his mouth to politely turn him down again before pausing. He had been walking around in these clothes since day before yesterday. Needless to say, they weren’t exactly fresh. It was a rare treat to actually be able to clean his clothes, rather than dust them with some sweet smelling powder that, supposedly, kept the odors at bay but still left his clothes feeling crunchy. While he wasn’t too crazy about the idea of wearing one of Sidon’s shirts since that felt like just too much for his poor heart to handle, the temptation of having truly clean clothes was far too great for him to turn down. 

Shyly bowing his head, he mumbled, “If it’s really alright…”

“Of course it’s alright. I wouldn’t have offered if it weren’t.” Sidon soothingly reassured him, “Wait just a moment, let me find the perfect shirt. While I’m looking, why don’t you head into the bathroom and get undressed?”

“Bathroom?” Link quietly inquired, looking around for some kind of door or indication of a hallway or something. He’d never seen a bathroom that was attached directly to a bedroom before, though he wasn’t really that surprised to learn that’s how it was in a Nobles’ house. Couldn’t expect the high and mighty to shit outside. Though, he did wonder if the Nobles knew there was running water, functioning toilets, and even privacy barriers down in the slums. He got the feeling that the majority probably didn’t. Most of them probably thought they shat in the bushes, just squatted and did their business wherever they could find a spot, like animals do. 

“Yes, it’s right- oh, wait, hang on a moment.” Sidon stopped rummaging around in the wardrobe, walked over to what looked to be a plain, normal wall and gave it a light push with the tips of his fingers. To Link’s bewilderment, the wall popped open with a soft clicking noise, revealing that there was a door hidden seamlessly within its frame. 

“Why?” He asked, confused, as Sidon pulled the door open. Stepping a little to the left to get a better look, he found what might be a bathroom beyond the entryway. It was too dark for him to make out any kind of features, though he could tell the room was rather large. Well, now, wasn’t that just the most Noble kind of bullshit he had ever seen. A hidden bathroom, why in Hylia’s name would someone want to go do that? Not that he was against the idea of a hidden room but why not have something interesting beyond it? Why a bathroom of all things? 

“I really don’t know.” Sidon chuckled mirthlessly, “It is a horrendous pain, I will tell you that. Finding just the right spot to get the blasted thing open in the dark while you’re half asleep is a trial all in its own. I’ve asked Father a dozen times to tear down the wall and reconstruct a door but he’s bizarrely insistent on keeping the house in the exact condition it was in when it was built. That means no changing anything.” 

“Is this how all bathrooms are in Nobles houses?” He asked, still utterly bewildered as to why someone would want to make getting into the bathroom so complicated, walking forward for a better look. Sidon reached through the doorway, felt along the wall for a moment then clicked on the light. The room beyond did end up being large, circular in shape, with a huge clawfoot tub directly in front of them, a door that led to what looked like a storage room of sorts to his right, and to his left was a long counter with a large square sink that stretched out underneath a rectangular counter. It was pretty spiffy but he got the feeling that it was fairly standard in comparison to other Nobles’ bathrooms. 

“Yes, unfortunately.” Sidon sighed, stepping aside so Link could get inside. “It’s been a trend for a very long while now, at least since my great-great-great Grandfather was a young man, which was a considerable amount of time ago, and I don’t believe I will ever understand it. If it was just the downstairs bath or one that’s for guest usage then maybe but why hide your own bathroom that is for your own private use?” He shook his head as though he was just as confused as Link was, heaved another sigh then flashed a tired grin, “Go on and get undressed. I’ll pass you a shirt once I find one.”

“Alright, thank you.” Link stepped further into the bathroom, gaze roaming over its features. Well, despite how plain it probably was in comparison to other bathrooms that Nobles had in their houses, it was leagues beyond what he had. His bathroom consisted of an outside hovel that was surrounded by rickety wooden fencing and housed a toilet plus two spigots, one of which had a makeshift showerhead attached to it so he could bathe…which was only done on a rare occasion because while there was running water, there wasn’t a whole lot of running water and it was better to go stinky than it was to go thirsty. 

With a quiet click, Sidon closed the door behind him, leaving him alone for what felt like the first time in an eternity. All the sudden, he felt incredibly tired; even more so than he had before. Shoulders slumping, he fought against the urge to plop down on the floor, flop over onto his side and just sleep for the next century. Yawning widely, idly thinking that the last time he had been this exhausted was after his first outpost trip, Link slowly stripped, messily folding his clothes as they came off. He wasn’t wearing much so in no time at all, he was standing there, in a Nobles’ bathroom, near naked, the only fabric on his person being his smallclothes, which he was tempted to take off and get washed as well but quickly decided against it. Last thing he wanted was to go flashing Sidon or rubbing his privates all over one of his shirts. 

Since it seemed Sidon still hadn’t found the perfect shirt (whatever that meant), Link shuffled over to the sink, figuring that it’d be alright for him to give his face a quick rinse. Turning one of the handles, he bent over, splashed a healthy amount of cold water onto his skin, sighing contentedly at the heavenly sensation, scrubbed vigorously than gave his hands a good scrub as well, just for good measure. Hopefully, in the morning, when he wasn’t quite at the ‘might pass out at any moment’ phase of exhaustion, he’d just might be allowed a bath. The thought, the hope, however, made him pause. Morning…what was the morning going to bring? 

Stepping back, he dried off his hands on a nearby towel then patted his face dry. Sidon said he wanted to be friends but how would that even work? What would a friendship like that even include? Were they going to part ways in the morning then just occasionally holler at one another from the different levels of Castle Town? Were they going to spend time together, go hunting or fishing or whatever Nobles did in their free time? What did Sidon even want from a friendship with him? They lived on completely different spectrums, completely different universes…how could they ever make a friendship between them work? No matter how much he thought about it, he just couldn’t wrap his mind around the idea. He supposed all that he could do for now was stop thinking about it and see what time brought him. 

“Link, here.” Sidon’s voice came from behind him. 

Jumping slightly, he turned to find the door opened just a crack and Sidon’s arm pushed through it. In his hand, he clutched a rather large mass of cream colored fabric that he guessed was the perfect shirt. Darting over, he took it from him, tugged it over his head and quickly found himself almost completely swallowed up. It was rather…big on him. The hem was brushing the middle of his thighs, the neckline drooped over one freckled shoulder, it was so baggy that it almost looked like he was wearing a sack, and the sleeves were so long that his hands were completely lost within them. All in all, it was utterly perfect. Quite happy with Sidon’s selection, Link rolled up the sleeves until his hands were usable then quickly retrieved his clothes before stepping out into Sidon’s bedroom.

Glancing around, he found Sidon over by the window, messing with the window seat. To Link’s surprise, the plain piece of polished wood was gone. In its stead was a rather adorable inset bed of sorts. There was an army of fluffy pillows, two thick blankets folded up neatly on top of a decadently plush mattress. For Sidon, it would be rather small and cramped but for him, it was near the perfect size. Turning, Sidon flashed him another grin, his golden eyes noticeably roaming over Link’s person (it might have just been his imagination but he could have sworn that his gaze lingered when he got to his legs before jumping back up to his face), and said, “Remember me mentioning my great-great-great Grandfather? Well, he built this house after he married his first wife. They had a daughter, Ruta. This,” he patted the mattress, “was made for her. Supposedly, she loved to fall asleep while stargazing.”

“Your family has been here for that long?” Link asked, surprised. 

“Yes, we’ve been here, in this house, for close to three hundred and fifty years.” Sidon responded, straightening up, brushing his hands together. Smiling wistfully, he continued, “If these walls could talk, they’d have such tales to tell you.”

Curious, Link asked, “Has your family always been nobility?” 

Sidon shook his head, “No, we haven’t. To be completely honest with you, we aren’t really certain how we even became Nobles.”

Link quirked an eyebrow, “Isn’t that like one of the most important things for a Noble to know? Couldn’t you get asked to provide an extensive family tree to prove you are actually nobility at any time?”

“Yes, though our history is famous enough that no one bothers asking anymore.” Sidon chuckled, “See, the issue is, a considerable chunk of our family’s history is just gone. Lost. It’s bizarre but our family’s history jumps from my great times nine grandfather being a cattle farmer out in the Hyrulian plains to my great times five grandmother being the Marchioness of Glyndwr. We go from cows to nobility in seemingly no time at all but that’s three generations, just gone. Vanished, poof! No trace of who they were, what they did, what lead them to being near royalty. It was originally thought that we must have married into the name but well, that’s where it gets interesting.”

Sidon plopped down onto the window seat, clearly enjoying how enraptured Link was in the story, “Just as there was a huge chunk of our history gone, so was there a massive part of Glyndwr’s. A bunch of historians, intent on figuring out the lineage of all the big noble families, went weaving through all the records and they’re the ones who found this gap. There was over three hundred years of information just gone.”

“Wait, what is Glyndwr?” Link asked, confused, “I thought it was your family’s name but was it a place?”

“Glyndwr was a castle, located in the Lanaryu region. It’s now long gone, destroyed years and years ago by a flood. When my great times five grandmother became the Marchioness of Glyndwr, that became our title, our claim to nobility. If you wanted to get technical, my name is Lord Sidon of Glyndwr, Mipha would be Lady Mipha of Glyndwr, and so on but that sounds terribly pretentious and snotty, and our family has been disconnected from the castle for years now so it was decided a long time ago that we’d simply take the name and be Sidon Glyndwr, Mipha Glyndwr, and so on.” 

“Was the information lost in the flood?” 

“That does seem like what would be the cause but no. We know it wasn’t the flood because there weren’t any other records missing. Some were damaged, and many were unreadable but they were still there. Only that specific period in time was gone, as though someone had snuck down into the archives and-“

“Stolen it.” Link breathed, eyes shimmering with awe. 

“Exactly. How else could such specific records have gone missing? Now,” Sidon inched forward until he was sitting on the edge of the window seat, holding Link as his willing prisoner with his vibrant, excited golden eyes, “this is where it gets truly bizarre. You may be thinking to yourself ‘well, that’s only one set of records, surely there must be others elsewhere that document something’.”

“They’re gone too.” Link guessed, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“Precisely. This disappearance, this theft of information went unnoticed for years because elsewhere, beyond the walls of Glyndwr, it was tiny, almost insignificant, just bits and pieces missing, but when people went looking, they found a void, a massive abyss that details of the past had just fallen into. It was like someone went through with a pair of scissors and neatly cut three generations of my family out of history. No one knows where the information went, what happened during that period, or why someone would go through so much trouble to hide it.” 

“What do you think happened?”

“I haven’t the foggiest clue.” Sidon shook his head, brushing a lock of hair away from his face, “There’s all sorts of theories floating around but nothing concrete. My only guess is that someone really wanted to hide how my great times five grandmother became nobility, and was willing to go to the ends of the earth to do it. People are still looking, desperately searching for any kind of clue but it’s a search that’s proved fruitless for nearly fifty years now.”

“Are you not curious?”

“Oh, no, I am. I am very curious as to how and why three hundred years of my family’s past was just gone, vanished like smoke but it isn’t one of those pressing, ‘I need to know’ types of things.” Sidon thought for a moment before adding, “Though sometimes I wonder if it’s better to just these kinds of things be. If someone went through all that trouble, maybe it’s something that shouldn’t be found.”

“Are you worried that something bad might’ve happened? That your family did something horrible and that’s why it was erased?” 

“Something like that.” Sidon sighed, “It wouldn’t exactly be pleasant to learn that we only got where we are now because of spilled blood.” 

Link tilted his head, thought for a moment then asked, “Wouldn’t it be a little silly for someone to go through all that trouble just to hide bloodshed?”

“What do you mean?”

Rolling one shoulder in a light shrug, Link strolled over to the window seat, plopped down onto the edge and said, “Isn’t finding bloodshed in a Noble family’s past kind of like finding weeds growing in an unattended garden? You just kind of expect it, right? So, why would someone go through so much trouble to hide something that’s common place in the history of Nobles? Isn’t that something you’d expect to be preserved, rather than destroyed?” 

Sidon thought for a moment, tilting his head to the side, gaze sliding away then spoke, “I suppose so. Now that you mention it, it does seem rather silly to hide dark deeds when the history of Nobles is rife with them.” 

“If whoever did this was willing to go that far,” Link said, pulling his legs close to his chest, “I think whatever information they stole must’ve been really important.” 

“Probably but we’ll most likely never know.” Sidon fell into a pensive quiet once more then, abruptly gave his head a hard shake and turned to smile down at Link, “Listen to me, prattling away while you must be exhausted.” 

“I don’t mind.” Link replied, offering a small smile of his own, “Your family definitely has an interesting past.” 

“We do,” yet another pause then Sidon said, “but enough about me, what about you?” 

“Me?” Link asked, surprised, “What about me?” 

“Well, you know so much about me now but I know absolutely nothing about you, beyond where you live and that you’re an aeronaut.” 

“There’s not a lot to know.” Link responded honestly. 

“Tell me what there is, then.” Sidon urged him earnestly, his golden eyes sparkling with interest. 

Terribly certain that anything he had to offer was going to be disappointing, Link said, “I’ve lived in Castle Town for ten years now. I started working as an Aeronaut when I was thirteen.”

“That’s it?” Sidon asked with a brief chuckle when Link failed to continue speaking. 

Shrugging one shoulder, Link said, “I don’t really have anything else.”

“What about your family? I know you lost them but-“

“I,” Link paused, hesitated for a moment then sighed, “I didn’t really lose them. I don’t actually even know who they are. I was abandoned in a station when I was around one or two years old. No identification, no indication of where I came from or who I was. The official explanation is that my parents must’ve been poor, couldn’t feed me anymore and left me there in the hope that someone more capable would raise me.”

“Is that what happened?” 

Staring down at his hands, an internal conflict raging as to whether or not he should tell the truth or drop this uncomfortable subject right now, Link sucked in a deep breath, thought to himself that Sidon had been honest with him so it felt only fair to be honest, then said, “No. The Guards found me, handed me over to an overpopulated, understaffed orphanage, where I stayed until I was twelve.”

“And after that?” Sidon asked softly, shifting closer to Link. 

“I ran off. Wound up here, went to the various guilds and unions, begging for a job. The aeronautics union was the only one to give me one. Cleaning boards and engines for a piece an hour. Lived in pretty much a cupboard for a year before the Union Master, not having anyone else to send, told me to go deliver some supplies to an outpost. I did better than she expected, got offered a job as an official aeronaut and took it in a heartbeat. Don’t make much more than when I first did but have my own place now, can see the whole world so it isn’t that bad.” 

“Do you ever wonder about your parents?” 

“Sometimes,” Link replied with a light shrug, “when I don’t have anything else to think about. Most times, no. What good will it do me to wonder?”

“Are you angry at them?” 

“I don’t know.” Link said honestly, “Sometimes, I guess but mostly, I think I want to make myself believe that they thought they were doing what was best for me. If I get angry at them, I start thinking that they didn’t want me or that they hated me, and it hurts…a lot…to think like that so I try not to. I…I don’t really know how I feel about them.”

An intensely awkward, heavy silence fell over them. As it stretched on, Link began to immensely regret having said anything. This was why he always said his parents just weren’t ‘around’ anymore. Usually, that was enough to keep people from asking more questions. He should have known better than to delve into it. Of course Sidon wouldn’t want to know about all this depressing shit. Now, he had gone and ruined a perfectly good mood. Anxiously licking his lips, unable to bear the quiet any longer, Link opened his mouth to say something, anything to alleviate the crushing silence when Sidon beat him to it.

“Can I hug you?” He asked, his voice quiet and serious. 

“Huh?” Link squeaked in surprise. 

“Is it alright if I hug you?” Sidon asked again. 

Link gawked up at him for a moment then sputtered, blinking rapidly, the rate of his heartbeat picking up as the tips of his ears tingled with heat, “Y-yeah?” 

Leaning forward, Sidon slipped his muscular arms around Link’s midsection, squeezing him close to his warm, broad, firm chest. Tensing up, unsure what to do with his hands or really, any of his body, Link opted to stay still, letting himself be hugged. One large hand landed on the back of his head, strong fingers weaving through the strands and also pushing his head further into the cushion of Sidon’s pecs. His heart was literally going to explode out of his chest. If he got even one degree hotter, he might end up giving Sidon third degree burns. He might just die, right there, in Sidon’s arms. Being this close was a dream come true, and his greatest fucking nightmare. He was pretty sure Sidon could feel just how quickly his heart was racing. When was the last time someone had hugged him? He couldn’t remember but then again, it was really fucking hard to think straight with his face practically smooshed into Sidon’s chest. He was sure that if he was asked for his name right then, he wouldn’t even remember that. 

“You’ve been through a lot.” Sidon commented quietly, resting his cheek against the top of Link’s head. 

“I…I guess?” Link mumbled, not really sure how to respond to that. 

Sidon fell into a thoughtful silence that spanned out for several moments before he gave tight one more gentle squeeze then slipped back, leaving behind a linger sensation of warmth on his skin. It was a little bit of relief but there was also an embarrassingly large part of him that mourned the loss of contact. It really hadn’t occur to him just how much he was missing out on when it came to physical affection until he had been hugged. Offering a small smile, though there was an odd expression of contemplation on his handsome face, Sidon chuckled, “I think I’ve kept you awake for long enough. Here, let me have those.”

He stood, taking the clothes from Link’s hands. Strolling over the hamper, he dropped them inside, then started making his way over to his bed as Link quietly shuffled backwards, reaching over to pull one of the blankets, which was soft and fuzzy against his skin. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sidon flop down onto his bed, clasping his hands together between his knees. Staring down at the floor, Sidon quietly asked, “Was what you said earlier tonight true? Back when we first met outside the Opera House? Does my singing truly make you happy?” 

“It was, and it does.” Link said cautiously after considering the question carefully for a moment, “But I still stand by what I said then: if singing makes you miserable than there’s no way it would make me happy.” 

Sidon seemed to consider this for a moment before turning to glance at Link. The same odd look of pensiveness was still on his face, almost as though he was going over some great mystery inside his mind. Quiet stretched out between them for several moments, then Sidon asked, “Do you need to be anywhere tomorrow?” 

“No, I’m not expected to return to the Union House until next week. Even then, they might not have any jobs for me.” 

He nodded slowly, “Would you accompany me somewhere tomorrow?” 

Link tilted his head, “If you wish. Where?” 

“That can wait until morning. For now,” Sidon reached over to turn off the lamp on his bedside table, throwing his bedroom into darkness that was only alleviated by the light coming in through the window, “sleep.”

Well, he certainly wasn’t going to argue with that. The little inset bed / window seat was surprisingly comfortable, plus the view was incredible. When he laid down, resting his head on a plush, satiny pillow, pulling the soft blanket over him, he could see the brilliant moon in all its glory, looming above him in the great, big open sky, accompanied only by the twinkling dotting of stars. Snuggling deeper into the covers, Link turned to ask Sidon if he had slept here as a child, already a little delighted at the thought of a tiny Sidon curled up all nice and cozy, watching the stars and moon as he drifted off to the sleep, maybe even catching sight of a shooting star every now and again but the words came to a screeching halt in his throat. 

In the dim light, less than 10 feet away from him, Sidon was standing by the side of his bed, his shirt somewhere, not on his body, and his hands obviously undoing the buckle of his belt. His eyes, by that point, had completely accustomed themselves to the dark. While the sight wasn’t crystal clear, not by any means, he could still make out the long slope of Sidon’s back, the curve of his hips, the angles of his shoulders. Frantically turning his head away, his face burning with heat, Link rolled over onto his side just as Sidon was pushing his trousers down. Heart thumping hard in his chest, he squeezed his eyes closed, sternly admonishing him that it was just his back, his friggin back, he shouldn’t be getting so flustered over something like this. 

“Link?” Sidon suddenly spoke, his voice accompanied by the rustling of him getting into bed. 

“Yes?” He squeaked, grimacing at how weird and panicked his voice sounded. 

“Good night.” 

“Good night, Sidon.” 

There was some more rustling as Sidon seemed to be settling in then everything went still, quiet. Glancing back up at the moon, the pounding of his heart slowly calming, he pulled in a slow, deep breath, let his eyes fall closed, sincerely hoping that, in the morning, Sidon awoke first so he wouldn’t have to deal with the embarrassment of possibly seeing him in only his underwear.


	5. Tell Me, What Are You Doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya  
> posted on my tumblr, blackfen  
> you can also follow me on twitter @ tenebrisfen

Predictably…he couldn’t sleep at all. 

Despite how utterly exhausted he’d been, once everything quieted down and the only sound was Sidon softly breathing, he found himself wide awake, blankly staring up at the moon hanging in the great big, twinkling sky. Not that he was too mad about it – in front of him was one hell of a view. That was always the biggest thing he missed when he was on standby, waiting for another mission he was allowed to take to come in: the breathtaking views, stretching out for what felt like eternity before him. The lower districts of Castle Town easily began suffocating, especially when he had just gotten back from spending weeks, if not months, freely flying about, drinking in all the sights the world around him had to offer. 

Coming back to Castle Town always proved difficult. The only thing he ever had to look forward to was watching Sidon perform. Other than that, there really wasn’t anything for him here. Though – Link glanced over his shoulder, at the slumbering form of Sidon – he supposed that was going to change. At least, if Sidon really did intend on making this friendship work between them. He still didn’t really understand it, but he wasn’t complaining. Rather, he more felt the need to be cautious. Sidon was easy-going about the whole thing; the other nobles wouldn’t be as accommodating. Lightly scratching his elbow, idly staring upwards, trying to find the familiar constellations, Link supposed that it might not end up being too much trouble. 

Sidon’s Father was one of the most important men in all of Castle Town, possibly even all of Hyrule. Even General Ganon, the beast himself, listened to him, so that said something about how much weight his words carried. If he approved of their friendship – which he felt he probably did – Link felt as though not many would dare stand against that. Still…when it came to Nobles, it always paid to be cautious, especially for slum scum like him. Duke Dorephan might not be there the next time he found himself underneath the burning glare of a Noble. He didn’t exactly want to find himself in another situation like last night. 

Speaking of which…the biggest question of the hour was why General Ganon acted that way. He meant to ask Duke Dorephan to see if he had any inkling but the intention got lost amongst the barrage of questions. Now that there was just silence, he had ample time to mull over it, not that he had any answers. It hadn’t been because of his status – that much he was certain. He wasn’t really sure how he knew, but it wasn’t that. However, with that excluded, there were no other answers. General Ganon hadn’t looked angry – at least, not until Duke Dorephan interrupted whatever it was he planned on doing – nor disgusted, mildly interested, uncaring, or anything like that. 

Replaying the scene over and over again inside his head, Link sighed softly, stretching out his legs as he analyzed the way General Ganon looked at him. There was really nothing to be found in what he said – it was all standard stuff that really wasn’t that surprising he was saying – but the way he looked at him was bizarre. Curious at first, searching his features, looking for something then right before he ordered Link to come with him, the instant before quiet annoyance look its place when Link, rightfully, refused, the curiosity was replaced with…something that he couldn’t put a name too. It had been so incredibly quiet, just a flash across his broad features, then it was gone – so quickly that Link wasn’t even sure if he had actually saw it. 

Years of being an aeronaut taught him to pay attention to all the little details. Not doing so could mean life or death in stickier situations. It wasn’t often that he second guessed himself but this time, he was allowing himself to. Mostly because, despite not having a word or an emotion to describe what he’d seen on General Ganon’s face, there had been a disconcerting note of…vulnerability to it. In less than a second, faster than Link could blink, General Ganon’s face was not one of a hardened, battle worn man who dealt with scourge, filth and bile on a daily basis, and had the weight of protecting not just Castle Tow but also a good chunk of Hyrule on his shoulders…but something else. 

Blowing out a frustrated breath, Link squinted his eyes as though that could help him analyze a memory. What was this look? Vulnerable, yes but there was something else too it. Staring at Ganon’s face with his mind’s eye, wishing he had a photo or some kind of real world reference that he could study, Link quickly found himself with a headache. It was no good. No matter how long he thought about it, the moment was so quick that all he could get from it was a visceral rawness. Other than that, all he was succeeding in doing was making himself even less tired. With another sigh, he let the memory go, figuring he could talk to Duke Dorephan in the morning to try to get some kind of clue. 

He might also, if he was feeling brave enough, ask the Duke about the uniqueness of their history. It didn’t seem to be something Sidon was hesitant in talking about, so Duke Dorephan might be the same but if it looked as though that was a touchy subject, he would back off. Still, count him incredibly curious. So much of not only one family’s but a castle’s history just vanishing like that, that was probably the most intriguing backstory for any Noble family. Sidon must’ve found his story rather boring and mundane by comparison, though…if he had told him the whole story, he probably would have thought different. One of Link’s hands unconsciously snuck underneath his shirt to wrap around the pendent hanging from his neck. It was always so strange to think about how one additional tiny detail could change everything. Maybe one day he’d give the full account but for now, the abridged version seemed best. The full account opened up questions he didn’t have answers for and didn’t like thinking about. 

There were a lot of things he didn’t like thinking about – most of them having to do with what little he could remember before winding up in the station. 

Giving his head a shake, Link turned his attention back up to the moon. Such an incredible view. The majority of Nobles probably couldn’t ever truly appreciate it. This was what they saw every single night. Not the underbelly of the high levels or the twisting networks of docks or the cracked, water stained ceiling of a dingy apartment but this glorious moon, accompanied by a host of stars, stretched across an inky black sky. It almost made him envious, to think that this sight was the norm for so many, and denied to so many more. Tugging the blanket closer, Link tried to encourage sleep to come, wanting to be well rested for whatever Sidon had planned for tomorrow but sleep wouldn’t come. 

He was considering sneaking out, maybe heading out in the garden so he could watch the scars while surrounded by an aroma of flowers when the door to Sidon’s bedroom creaked open. Freezing, wrenching the blanket up further and closing his eyes, Link trained his ears on the sound of someone entering the room. Their footsteps were soft, careful and precise. With them, they brought the faintness aroma of a floral perfume. Mipha, most likely. The footsteps came to a stop, then there came some slight creaking, as though someone were sitting down or climbing up onto Sidon’s bed. For a split moment, Link was absolutely mortified to think that perhaps Sidon had a lover and she didn’t realize he was in the room and-

“Sidon?” Mipha’s soft voice floated over from the bed, and Link let out a sigh of relief, “Wake up.” 

“I am awake.” Sidon said, his voice muffled. Link jerked a little in surprise. Well, looks like he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t sleep. “What is it?” 

“Answer me honestly. What are you doing?” 

“What?” 

“What are you doing?” Mipha repeated, her voice far sterner this time. 

“Trying to sleep, what does it-“

“Sidon,” Mipha interrupted him with a sigh, “please. You know full well what I’m talking about. Father won’t ask because he’s just happy you’ve connected with someone and he believes he can protect anyone. He’s very fond of Link, as am I but as usual, I seem to be the only practical one in this family. Sidon, what in the world are you thinking?” 

“Mipha-“ 

“Link is very sweet, Sidon, and it warms my heart to see you two getting along so well. Please believe me when I say I want to approve of this friendship,” at those words, Link’s heart sunk like a stone, “but you are putting Link in an incredibly dangerous situation. What are you even thinking, Sidon?” 

Listening hard, slightly relieved to learn the reasoning behind Mipha not being able to approve, Link waited for Sidon’s response. When it didn’t come, an exasperated sounding Mipha continued, her whispering voice more insistent. 

“Not only are you bringing in someone who is completely unequipped and unprepared to deal with our world, which you saw earlier tonight when Link was faced with Ganon but you’re doing so when there are cries to demolish all of the lower levels. Have you forgotten the venomous words that have been floating around? How the threats have been steadily escalating?” 

“I won’t let anything happen to him.” Sidon responded, his voice sullen and ice-cold. 

“That is a very nice sentiment, but it would be far better and far safer if you ended this before it escalates any further. I know-!” Mipha interrupted Sidon when it sounded like he was about to vehemently object, “I know that it wouldn’t be easy. Father and I would mourn his presence as well. It would be the best for Link.” 

“No.” Sidon replied flatly, “I have long listened to and valued your advice, sister but this is the one time I will not take it.” 

He heard Mipha sigh heavily, followed by some creaking then she was asking, “Why are you being so insistent? I understand that you are fond of Link but surely you must realize how much safer Link will be if you two ceased contact.” 

“He has no one, Mipha-“ 

“Then it is a relationship out of pity, and I know you are incapable of such a thing. Tell me the truth, Sidon. Why?”

Silence, thick and still, fell. Fighting against the urge to nervously shift around, distantly alarmed by Mipha’s descriptions of demolishing the lower quadrants, venomous words and threats, Link waited, waited, waited for Sidon’s response. He could understand Mipha’s viewpoint, and really, still felt the same way himself. This place…it was not somewhere he was meant to be. There was no love for slum scum like him in the hearts of most Nobles, and if the animosity towards them was becoming even more intense then, just as Mipha said, this truly wasn’t a place for him. Still, he was happy that Sidon was so insistent on him remaining. Probably wasn’t the wisest decision. In fact, it was most definitely not the wisest decision but he knew he would, nonetheless. 

“Sidon?” Mipha finally spoke up, breaking the extended silence. 

“Let me sleep, Mipha.” 

“I will once you tell me why.”

“Isn’t it good enough that I simply want to be his friend?” 

“No.” Mipha replied firmly, “You should know better than to try to hide things from me, Sidon. Nothing is ever simple with you. Out with it, now.” 

There was a hard sigh of annoyance from Sidon, followed by another bout of silence. Then, finally, Sidon spoke up once more, his voice barely audible. Link had to strain his ears to hear what he was saying, and when he did, his breath caught in his throat. 

“I think I love him, Mipha.”


	6. Screams in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its late, very late but here is the next chapter!  
> posted on my tumblr, blackfen, as well  
> you can also follow me on twitter @ tenebrisfen  
> thank you for your patience!  
> I hope you enjoy this update

Screams. 

Loud, terrible screaming. The cacophony raising to such an immense volume that it felt as though his skull was vibrating, that his brain was being reduced to mush. He couldn’t make out any words. There was no sense to what he was hearing. Just the horrifying, endless ringing of despair, pain and fear. 

Surrounding him were walls of flames, flanked by twisted, tormented shapes of ghosts fleeing. Their mouths torn open into permanent, everlasting shrill shrieks of agony and torment as they tried to escape from something that had already swallowed them whole. 

Terror gripped him. A cold hand wrapped around his heart, squeezing it tightly as it beat wildly inside his chest. In the middle, he stood in the middle of all it, feet buried in the shifting ground. Snot, tears and sweat coated his blistering skin. Was he screaming too? He must be. Why else would his throat feel so raw? 

It hurts. The flames are brushing his skin, scalding him, but he still doesn’t move. He wants someone. Wants them so badly that it felt like his chest might cave in from the massive hole of longing gaping in the center. Big, far bigger than he, towering over him, picking him up, placing a dusty kiss onto his cheek. Gone…gone, where…why hadn’t he come back?

He promised…he always came back. 

Her voice…he could hear her voice over the torturous din. It pierced through the flame, through the smoke pressing down onto him, clearing a momentary path of fresh air that he sucked in greedily, almost guiltily, and clear swath of land to cross. The words made no sense but there was no mistaking what she was telling. 

RUN. She screamed in a powerful, courageous voice that was devoid of fear and burning with a rage that set his heart ablaze. RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN!

And he did. As the flames closed in, the smoke gagged him, choked him, threatening to bring him to his knees, he ran. The world was a blur of red, grey and yellow, meshing all together until it was nothing more than a wash of colors, pulsating, undulating, making him nauseous to the point that he clenched his eyes shut so he wouldn’t vomit. 

RUN. Her voice echoed in his aching mind. He could almost see the color of her words, the strength and determination behind them. RUN. RUN. RUN. 

He can’t see himself, he might as well be a pair of eyeballs floating across the wavering earth but he knew that if he could, if he were to look down, he’d find a child, scarcely old enough to be called a toddler. He left the carnage behind. He left her behind. He left all of them behind.

There’s another voice. Different but familiar. It echoes across the endless sea of white, bouncing off the tall structures of rock, reverberating throughout his entire being. His voice is everything. It fills up his entire mind, forcing away everything else. His name? Then why does it sound so foreign? So alien? 

Calling for him. Calling out to him. Roaring like an animal trapped in a cage, beating itself bloody as it tries to smash its way out. 

He reaches out to the voice, as though he could catch it in his hands, and use it as a lead to find the source. When his clasping hands come back with nothing, darkness begins to press in, swirling around him in a thick, inky fog. His voice continues to ring, clear and true, but as everything fades, as the multicolored blur of the world is swallowed up, Link can hear it. 

Fear. Desperation. Rage. Agony. All pulsing in a thunder of noise that ripples through the darkness. 

LINK! 

-

“Link!” 

Something warm and heavy landed in the center of his chest. He lurched forward, wrenching in a ragged gasp of air before he’s even fully awake. Scuttling backwards, gaze darting wildly about, the terror, panic and grief still swirling in a sickening mass inside his chest, he would have fallen right of the bed if two strong hands hadn’t grabbed hold of his arms, stopping him in place. A face hovered over his, and for a moment, he didn’t recognize who it belonged to. His mind was still in a world of darkness, haunted by a grief-stricken voice screaming…something out to him. 

As reality rushed in, the dream faded to an afterthought, leaving behind only the ringing in his ears, the phantom memory of blistering pain, and a desperate, gnawing want for…someone. Blinking repeatedly, struggling to slow the uneven, jagged pace of his breath, Link focused all of his attention on the face. Bright golden eyes, even brighter red hair, hanging in a loose wave of crimson around his handsome face-

“Sidon.” Link whispered shakily, 

Warm, large hands cupped his face, “I’m sorry, I know you’re in no place for this but we need to go. Now.” 

“What-?” 

Before Link could fully register what Sidon was saying, he was pulled up out of the bed. Reaching down to grasp one his smaller hands tightly, Sidon tugged him out of the room, seemingly uncaring that neither of them were dressed. A furious flush of red streaked across Link’s cheeks when he realized that Sidon was half-naked, and the hue only deepened when he further realized that he wasn’t wearing any pants. Yanking the shirt down to cover himself best he could, Link made to ask Sidon what was going on, where they were going, when he was none too gently pulled into Duke Dorephan’s study. 

Mipha, wrapped up in a fluffy blanket that obscured her entire blanket, was curled up in the big armchair Duke Dorephan had been firing questions at Link from not too long ago. Her round face was pale and drawn. When Sidon burst in, dragging Link behind him, she stood, gathering the blanket closer to her and strode over, reaching out to place a tiny hand on Sidon’s arm. The look on her face sent a cold shiver racing through his limbs. Instinctively stepping closer to Sidon’s larger form, he glanced between them for a moment but when neither spoke, he finally, tentatively asked, “What’s going on?” 

“I don’t know.” Mipha responded quietly, slipping the blanket off her shoulders, revealing she was wearing a rather adorable pair of pink pajamas. Handing the blanket over to Link, who gratefully started wrapping it around his half-naked self, she sighed heavily, crossed her arms tightly over her chest and said, “I’m sorry, that was a lie. The truth is, I know but not for sure.” 

“What does that even mean, Mipha?” Sidon asked shortly, releasing Link’s hand only for a moment so he could fully encase himself in the blanket before expectantly holding it out again, his strong fingers closing around Link’s hand when he slipped his back into the waiting hold. 

“It means that if Father is called out of bed in the middle of the night by a group of harried guards, and only comes back into the house long enough to retrieve his sword and throw on some armor before rushing off towards the castle then there must have been some kind of attack.” She sucked in a deep breath after she finished speaking, the chords in her neck standing out prominently. “I-I don’t know what’s happened for sure but I know that whatever it is, it cannot be good.” 

Link’s stomach dropped to his knees at the mention of an attack. If it was necessary to call Duke Dorephan out of his home at such a late hour, then, like Mipha said, there was no way this was an easily settled dispute. He swallowed thickly, his throat suddenly as dry as the Gerudo desert. Squeezing Sidon’s hand tightly, Link asked, “He’ll be alright, won’t he? Your Father?”

“He’ll be fine.” Sidon said reassuring, then paused for a moment before quietly adding, “It is not him I’m worried about.” 

“Hush.” Mipha hissed, a hint of panicked anger in her voice, “We will not make assumptions until we hear from Father.” 

Sidon opened his mouth as though he was going to make some kind of retort but one look at Mipha’s pale, strained face, he snapped it shut. Mipha brushed a lock of stray scarlet hair out of her face, then idly began to play with it, wrapping it tightly around her finger before unraveling it, her gaze going hazy as she stared down at the floor. Watching her movements for a few moments, Link hesitated, unsure if it was his place, then slowly reached out to cover her hand with his. Her head jerked up, almost as though broken out a trance, and looked over at him, wide eyed. 

Offering a small, shaky smile, he said, “I’m sure everything will be fine. The Queen and Princess have the Beast, and all the royal guard with them. Not to mention, your Father is there too, so it’ll be okay.” 

She stared at him blankly for several moments, just long enough for him to think he’d overstepped a boundary then a shuddery, shaky breath whistled out from between her parted lips and her shoulders slumped. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes, only to be quickly, hastily brushed away. Giving her head a slight shake, sending her red curls flying, she straightened her back, pulled in a deep breath, held it for a beat before letting it out slowly, returning his shaky smile with a trembling one of her own. 

“You’re right.” She nodded, “Of course, they’ll be fine. Sit, both of you. I’ll go make us some tea.” 

“Ask Muzu to do it.” Sidon said distractedly, “You should stay with us.” 

“No, no, I need-“ she paused, nervously shifting where she stood, “I need something to do. Sit, sit. Link, are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?” 

“Oh, no, I’m not hungry. Thank you, though.” 

Mipha nodded, glanced quickly over at Sidon, who shook his head, before slipping out of the room. Heavy silence fell over the two of them, pressing down hard against their shoulders. An attack…that didn’t seem possible. When was the last time the Castle had been the sight of any kind of fighting? He wasn’t too familiar with the town’s history but he was pretty sure that it must’ve been years ago, long before the Castle Town was as big and complex as it was now. Though, that didn’t seem to be the most question to be asking himself. Rather, the most question was who was doing the attacking? 

Simple answer was he really just didn’t know. This was a realm of knowledge that he was not privy too. He couldn’t even make a guess that seemed even remotely accurate. Far as he knew, though it wasn’t like he knew much, the Hyrulian Empire was on fairly good terms with the Gerudo Tribes, what little of them remained, the Gorons, and the Rito. Zoras were a different story but the idea that the Zora were behind this attack was laughable. There was always the Yiga Clan – it was possible they might attempt something. It seemed unlikely, considering the little he heard about them usually painted them as disorganized, untalented buffoons. 

Tilting his head, Link tried to think of someone, anyone who might try something like this, only to come up with a blank. It wasn’t like the Hyrulian Empire didn’t have enemies – they did but he wasn’t really sure who they were. Well, no, that was a lie, Link thought with a huff. If he were being honest with himself, he’d have to label the number one enemy for the Hyrulian Empire was slum scum like him. An internal enemy, festering in the city’s alleyways and underbelly. That was how the “true” Hyrulian Empire saw people like him. The Nobles who sat above it all, staring down at the world with a feigned look of disinterest, while on the inside their faint hearts were trembling with fear and disgust at the thought that the scum of the city might dare try something. 

A rush of cold bleed into his chest, spearing him from his collarbone to his navel. What if the ones behind the attack were slum scum? What if they were people just like him? That was something he couldn’t rule out. Even if it, by some grace of the Goddess, wasn’t, if the attackers remained unknown, it would be far too easy for the Nobles to put their stabbing, clawed fingers at the slums and cry out for retribution. If something had happened to the Queen, who would be there to stop them? Ganon, maybe but even he might not be able to stop the burning. 

“Link?” Sidon’s concerned voice floated in, ripping him out of his morbid, terrifying thoughts. 

Jerking back to the present moment, then immediately taking a step back when he found Sidon’s face directly in front of his, he sputtered, “Sorry.”

“You alright?” Sidon asked, stepping closer, seemingly unaware of how flustered Link was or ignoring it. 

“Yeah, yes, I was just thinking who could do this.” Link took another step back.

“There are a good number of people, though as to who would be stupid enough to pull a stunt like this, I couldn’t tell you.” 

“You must have a guess.” 

“A great many guesses but no definites.” Sidon finally straightened, scrubbing his face with one hand, “Don’t worry yourself about it. That is not, currently, our concern.” 

Link remained silent for a moment for carefully stating, “It can easily turn into mine if the attackers are from the lower regions or if they remain unidentified.” 

A noticeable shock ran through Sidon’s body, his golden eyes growing wide with alarm. Well, that was obviously a thought that hadn’t dawned on him quite yet. Dropping his hand uselessly to his side, he audibly swallowed, his prominent adams apple bobbing before saying in a strained voice that sounded like he was trying to be supportive, reassuring and failing miserably, “Regardless of what happens, the Nobles will not be allowed to act as judge, jury and executioner. The Queen, my Father and General Ganon would never allow it.” 

This time, Link opted to remain silent. Instead, he simply nodded, walked over to the nearest sofa and sat down. While he wanted to believe Sidon, wanted to believe that those three could hold the Nobles in check and would, hopefully, have Ganon on his side, there was a very big part of his rational brain that couldn’t accept that as truth. If the Nobles decided the people of the slums were guilty, there probably wasn’t really much of anything that could stop them from carrying out their judgement. 

“What were you dreaming about earlier?” Sidon suddenly asked, pulling Link out of his thoughts for the second time. 

Link looked up, then jumped back a little when Sidon lowered himself down onto the sofa right beside him, close enough that their thighs were touching. Flushing, acutely aware of Sidon’s scent and heat, Link gawked up at him, forced himself to think back to about earlier so that he’d have an answer and immediately remembered something else entirely than what Sidon was asking. Mipha coming into Sidon’s bedroom, them talking for a short while then…Heat scorched Link’s cheeks. It must’ve been a dream. He’d just been sleepier than he thought, dozed off without realizing it and had a truly mortifying dream. That was it, that had to be it, there was no way someone like Sidon would ever fall in love with someone like him. 

“Link?” Sidon asked, thick brows knitting in concern, reaching out to rest his palm against Link’s forehead, “Are you alright? Are you feeling sick?”

“No.” Link squeaked, fighting hard against the urge to brush Sidon’s hand away because he really couldn’t handle the physical contact right now, cleared his throat and tried again, this time succeeding in speaking in a voice that wasn’t quite as much as a give away, “No, no, sorry. I’m okay.”

“Your face is very red.” Sidon said, not looking at all convinced. 

“Is it?” Link laughed nervously, clamping his cooler hands on his cheeks and, unsurprisingly, finding a scalding heat there, “Uh, well, y-you are very close, right now.”

“Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“No, no! I just, I’m still not really used to this kind of thing.” 

“Do you want me to move back?” Sidon asked, despite looking like he really didn’t want to move away.

“No, you’re fine. Just surprised me is all.” Link said, relieved that this little fib was working. 

Sidon studied his face for a moment more before nodding slightly, slipping his hand away, leaving behind a pleasant tingling across the surface of Link’s forehead. Leaning back just an inch, still hovering close by, Sidon asked again, “Your dream?”

Shoving away all thoughts about what Sidon definitely did not say earlier, Link fast forwarded a little bit, searching for anything pertaining to the dream Sidon was referring to. He knew he had had one but the details surrounding it were completely gone, which wasn’t surprising. That dream, despite not really knowing anything about it, he was certain that he had had it multiple times. It was familiar, and strange all at the same time. He gauged how many times he had it not by being able to remember the details but by counting how many times he awoke in a cold sweat, choked by a unique and terrible feeling that he needed, wanted to find someone.

“I don’t know.” Link finally answered, shrugging one shoulder, “I can never really remember my dreams.” 

“It didn’t look like a good dream. You looked almost as though you were crying.” 

“One thing I can remember is that it isn’t a pleasant dream.” 

Sidon visibly hesitated for a moment before quietly asking, “Do you think it’s about your family?”

“Possibly,” Link answered in a guarded tone, “but until I can remember what it’s about, there’s no way for me to know.” 

The thought had crossed his mind but his parents…his family, he’d given up on trying to find them a long time ago. He’d given up on trying to find answers as to who he was, where he came from, how he had ended up in that station, all alone with nothing on his person, except for one thing. Link’s hand unconsciously rose to grip that one thing through the thin material of his shirt. A necklace, made from a thick length of leather, from which hung a carved wooden charm, made from an odd type of wood that didn’t seem to grow anywhere in any of the places he’d visit over his years of being an aeronaut. The charm on the end was simple, just a triangle with ‘Link’ carved crudely into the back of it. He was wearing it when the Guards found him so they just figured that was his name. 

He hated looking at it. He hated wearing it. It was a weight, a cannonball tied around his neck, constantly reminding him that there were people out there who were his family and through some circumstance, they left him to navigate this huge, terrifying world all on his own. He hated it because every time he looked at it, one memory, so vague and fuzzy that it could barely even be called that, came rushing in, forcing out all of his breath as he was suffocated with grief and longing. Her, that’s all he’d ever been able to call her – just her, a woman with long fingers, a sweet tint to the breath that brushed across his face as she leaned down, slipping the necklace over his head, and a curved, adoring smile that crushed Link underneath its weight. 

That was only one of the few memories he could scarcely recall from whatever his life was before he ended up in the station but it was one of the more painful ones. Most of the others were just…confusing, nonsensical and bizarre. He didn’t like thinking about those, either. He didn’t like thinking of any of them, nor of his dreams or parents or anything that might’ve happened before. There was nothing he could do. Whoever those people were, they were gone, and they weren’t coming back so there was no point lingering on them. This necklace…he should throw it away, fly up into the air and just drop it, letting it land wherever it may because it was the one thing constantly reminding him that a family had been there at some point but…every time he thought about abandoning it, his chest seized in panic. His hand would fly to where it rested against his breastbone, desperately seeking it out, reassuring himself it was there. 

As much as he hated it, it was his one and only connection to the family he might’ve had. He couldn’t throw that away, no matter how much it hurt him. 

“I’m sorry.” Sidon suddenly said, lightly touching Link’s cheek with the tips of his fingers, “It wasn’t my intention to make you uncomfortable.” 

“You didn’t.” Link responded reassuringly, the stretch of skin Sidon touched tingling, a little alarmed by how natural it had become for Sidon to touch him out of nowhere. He was barely even blushing at all, “I was just thinking is all.” 

“About what?” 

“Lots of things.” Link murmured evasively, then quickly changed the subject, craning his head to look over his shoulder at the door, “Mipha is taking a while.”

“You can talk to me, you know that, right?” 

Link jumped slightly when he turned back around to find Sidon’s face exceptionally close to his. Golden eyes gleamed with concern underneath thick, furrowed brows. This time, the flush that rushed across his face was so intense, he thought for sure the top of his head might catch fire. Blinking rapidly, shrinking back against the arm of the couch, staring bug-eyed up into the ridiculously handsome face hovering over his, his mind instantly flew back to those words: ‘I think I’m in love with him’. They echoed loudly within the confines of his skull. He couldn’t believe, wouldn’t believe it – there was no way the son of one of the most important men in Hyrule would ever fall for someone like him. 

And yet, as he stared up into that face, stared into Sidon’s eyes, there was a tiny scrap of his consciousness that almost kind of was convinced to believe it. 

“If something is bothering you, please don’t hesitate to speak with me about it.” Sidon clasped both of Link’s smaller hands between his own, still staring at him with that intense gaze, “I will do whatever I can to help.” 

He could only nod numbly in response. Just when he thought he was getting used to…just Sidon in general, he went and did something like this. Now, Link felt like he was all the way back to square one. Maybe one day he might be able to take something like this in stride but as of right now, this bizarre man was able to throw him off pace so easily. It was weird – he felt like if it were anyone else, he’d be freaked out but since it was Sidon, despite being someone he only met a day ago (it felt like a lifetime, though – like last night, when he was standing in that alleyway, gawking up at Sidon, unsure to stay or to run, had happened in a past life), he just flustered, embarrassed but not off put or anything. 

Giving his hands a little squeeze, Sidon said quietly, “I don’t mean to push but just…” he paused for a moment, a wrinkle appearing between his brows as he screwed his face up in concentration, almost as though he was trying to think of how to word what he wanted to say, “I wanted to let you know that you aren’t alone anymore.”

Link’s heart leapt up into his throat, bringing with it a startled rush of breath. Those words rang like morning bells inside his mind, reverberating against the confines of his skull. Not alone…not alone anymore – that wasn’t something he almost couldn’t bring himself to believe. Hell, there was a big part of him that didn’t want to believe it. He’d been alone for so long that he simply couldn’t believe that such a huge normalcy in his life would just suddenly…not be there anymore. He didn’t even know how to react to that. What did he say in response? Thanks? Cool? Sidon was watching him patiently, the pad of his thumb slowly stroking over the curves of his knuckles. He could only stare back in response, trying desperately to think of something but nothing would come. 

He was saved from having to say anything when there was a sudden very loud bang from downstairs. Both of them jumped in alarm, their gazes jumping from one another to the door. Sidon was on his feet so quickly that Link didn’t even see him move. His passive expression morphed into a hard mask of determination as he made his way towards the door. Before he could take more than a couple steps, Mipha’s angry voice drifted up from somewhere downstairs. 

“Ganon!” She shouted, “What are you doing? Where you going? Where’s Father?” 

There came no response. Instead, what they heard was several more pounding booms – someone was running at full speed up the stairs – followed by the footsteps coming towards them. Sidon shifted over, putting his larger body in front of Link, fidgeting in place as though he couldn’t decide he wanted to stay close to Link or confront Ganon head on. He wasn’t given the time to decide. Within moments of Mipha shouting, the door to the study flew open so hard it bounced off the wall. Ganon’s huge form filled up the doorway. His broad shoulders heaved as he panted heavily, golden eyes darting frantically around the room. 

“Where is he?” He growled, his voice a low rumble of thunder. “Where?!” 

“Who?” Sidon snapped coldly, shifting over to further hide Link from view. “What is the meaning of this, Ganon? How dare you burst into our home like this!”

“The boy. Where is the boy?” Ganon snarled, stomping into the room, his expression twisting into one of furious rage, an intense fire burning in his golden eyes. Sneaking a glance around Sidon, Link looked up into that face of fury for a moment and, just for a moment, before Ganon’s eyes happened to flicker down and caught sight of him, he thought he saw…panic? As though the only reason Ganon was so angry was because he was afraid? Then, Ganon did look down, their eyes met, and the fire quieted down to a simmer before it extinguished altogether. Swallowing hard, a little bit afraid, a lot confused, Link stood, hanging tight to Sidon’s side as he leaned over just a hair so Ganon could see him. 

“I’m right here.” He said quietly, “Has something happened, sir?” 

There came no response. Ganon stared at him blankly for several moments, his face empty and expressionless then without another word, he turned sharply on his heel, cast one more glance at Link over his broad shoulder and walked away. Just as he was leaving, Mipha appeared, nearly colliding with Ganon in the hallway. She opened her mouth to tell him something, probably nothing too nice, judging by the look on her face but Ganon didn’t stop. He kept walking, his footsteps echoing through the silent home. The sound of a door opening then being slammed shut was indication of enough that he’d left. 

Sidon was the first to speak. Looking down at his sister in blatant confusion, he exclaimed, “What was that?” 

Mipha threw her hands up, “I have no idea. I was just coming out of the kitchen when he came bursting in. He didn’t even knock! He just threw the door open, took up off the stairs – what did he even want?”

“He asked where Link was. That’s all!” 

“He just wanted to know where Link was? Why would he care about something like that?” 

Now it was Sidon’s turn to throw his hands up in confusion, “Your guess is as good as mine. He saw Link then left.” Shaking his head, dragging a large hand through his vibrant red hair, “Shouldn’t he be at the castle? Why come down here, just to see Link?”

“I don’t know.” Mipha sighed, mimicking her brother by running her fingers through her hair, “You don’t think that Ganon thinks that Link had something to do with the attack?” 

“If he does, then he’s delusional.” Sidon said coldly, “That wouldn’t make an inch of sense. Not to mention, I can’t imagine the beast flying down here over something like that.” 

Sinking down into a nearby chair, Mipha clasped her thin hands together, her face pale and drawn then abruptly stood back up, walked over to Link and gently placed a hand on his arm, “Are you okay? This is the second time in less than a day that you’ve been accosted by the beast.”

Link nodded, “I’m fine. More confused than anything. I don’t know what he could want from me.” 

Mipha sighed again, “Goddess only knows. Maybe Father will be able to get some information out of him.” 

“I think your Father will have a significant more on his plate to worry about other than Ganon’s antics.” Muzu’s strained, tired voice said from behind them. 

The three turned to find him standing in the doorway, looked very haggled and tired. By the state of his hair, it looked like he just rolled straight out of bed. Him wearing what were definitely pajams underneath a heavy red wine robe further implicated that Muzu had been woken up just as abruptly as the rest of them. Gripping tightly onto the tray of tea that Mipha must’ve left behind, his knuckles near white, he strolled swiftly into the room, set the tray down onto the low table by the fire and began pouring the tea out into the three large mugs. The tension in his thin, frail body immediately set Link on edge. His recent encounter with Ganon flew from his mind as he nervously watched Muzu. 

“Why?” Sidon asked quietly, “What’s happened, Muzu?” 

Before Muzu could respond, there was, once again, a bang. All four of them started, Muzu nearly dropping a cup he was handing to Mipha, who muttered darkly, her upper lip curling, “Please tell me that stupid man hasn’t come back.” Stalking towards the door, she got halfway there, only to stop mid-step when, instead of Ganon, Duke Dorephan appeared in the doorway. A bucket of ice dropped straight into Link’s stomach at the look on his face. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. Duke Dorephan wasn’t just pale, he was grey. It looked like something had sucked all the color out of him, leaving behind a husk. Mipha froze, a visible tension in her shoulders. 

“Father?” She whispered shakily, taking a hesitant step forward, reaching out to him. 

Duke Dorephan moved to meet her, reaching down to take her tiny hand into both of his own. Bringing her hand to his lips, he softly kissed one of her knuckles then stooped down to wrap his daughter up in a tight, one armed embrace. When he held his hand out to Sidon, Link found himself being tugged into Duke Dorephan’s hold, smooshed against his belly, squashed between Mipha and Sidon. In any other kind of situation, it would have been incredibly awkward, while also a little bit pleasant to be squeezed so firmly but right then, the panic fluttering wildly inside his chest, the thoughts racing inside his mind of what could’ve happened were momentarily quieted as the warmth surrounded him. 

“Father?” Mipha spoke again, somehow still managing to sound calm, “What’s happened? What’s wrong?” 

“Muzu, would you please fix me a very strong drink?” Duke Dorephan said instead of responding to Mipha’s question. He gave the three of them one more firm squeeze before moving away, pausing just for a moment to ruffle Link’s hair. Muzu scurried over to a nearby cabinet, which he opened to reveal several bottles filled with liquids of varying shades of amber. He grabbed the nearest tumbler, opened one of the fatter bottles and poured a generous amount out into the glass. Duke Dorephan chugged it all down in one huge gulp, draining out the entire glass then held it back out to Muzu, who filled it up once again. After Duke Dorephan had swallowed all that down as well, he set the tumbler down, sucked in a deep breath, his shoulders slowly rising with the force. 

“Father.” Mipha said, a little sternly, a little desperately. 

Duke Dorephan quietly set the tumbler back down, reached for the bottle once again, only to stop short, the tips of his fingers brushing the long neck, “The Queen is dead. The Princess has been injured. Word will get out soon, and the Nobles will be clamoring for blood.


	7. Polar Opposites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all!  
> two chapters in one update?!?! It's more likely than you think!  
> will it happen again tho? no idea but we'll see  
> also posted on my tumblr, blackfen  
> you can follow me on twitter @ tenebrisfen  
> thank ya!

The Master of the Aeronautics union was a tree trunk of a woman who had a massive mouth that was constantly turned up into a jovial smile that held just a touch of cruelness and eyes that were comically small in comparison to the rest of her. Link despised her, as did the majority of the lower class flyers. The number one warning new flyers under Rank B got when they first entered the union was to steer clear of the Master – talk to her only as much as necessary, keep all personal info to yourself, do not do her any favors and never, ever ask her for anything. Best course of action any low level flyer could take was to never speak or even glance in her direction. 

Unfortunately, when Link walked into the Union House, she was behind the counter with an uncharacteristically sour look on her scarred face. Heaving an internal sigh, Link wished for what was probably the ten thousandth time since he left Sidon’s home that he just hadn’t bothered. There was definitely going to be a freeze on all flights, which meant that even if there was a job waiting specifically for him, he wouldn’t be able to take it but it was always better to check, especially considering his level. If there was a job waiting specifically for him and it wasn’t, for any reason, frozen, he needed to know so he could, at least, turn it down. It wasn’t good to leave assigned jobs waiting – put a bad mark on his record, and he really couldn’t afford too many of those. Squaring his shoulders, putting on his best neutral face, he strolled towards the counter. 

“Have flights have been frozen.” Master snapped coldly before he could even take a few steps, “You’re going to have to come back later.” 

“None specifically for me?” 

“No.” She replied tersely, looking immensely irritated that he hadn’t just taken her word and left. Roughly flipping through the logbook in front of her, she sneered, “They won’t be up for a while so don’t bother coming back until time.” 

“Do you have any estimation on how-“

“No.” She interrupted him, turning another page so vigorously that she nearly ripped it out, “The Royal Guard has given no estimation of how long they plan on keeping us from our business.” 

The tone of her voice indicated that it was probably best to not ask anything more so with a polite nod that she couldn’t see since she was still assaulting the logbook, Link turned and left. Well, that had been a complete waste of his time but at least now he knew. Not that he actually thought there wasn’t going to be a freeze – of course there was going to be one. The Queen was dead, the princess was injured, there was a full scale investigation already underway and fingers were being pointed everywhere. From what little information Duke Dorephan was able, or willing, to give about the attack, it was obvious that no one knew who actually was behind it. 

Which was the reason behind the freeze. It’d be more than easy for the attackers to take off under the guise that they were carrying out some job for the Aeronautics union. All travel flyers were probably under a freeze as well. As Link stepped out into the early morning sunlight, he raised his head, shading his eyes with one hand, and surveyed the sky. Not a blimp or air vessel or board in sight, an odd thing for this time of day but expected at that moment. The Royal Guard had probably frozen all flights deemed under a certain level of importance. There were probably a lot of poor souls who were going to be stranded here for a while. He couldn’t imagine this investigation was going to go quickly but, hopefully, the Royal Guard would unfreeze travel sooner, rather than later.

It wasn’t good to be stranded here. There was only so much kindness in this city, and it was expended far too quickly. 

Sighing softly, Link set off towards the lower levels. There were a few things he needed to grab from his apartment. Duke Dorephan…well, everyone in the Glywndr household had insisted he stay with them for a while. At least until everything was cleaned up, Duke Dorephan had distractedly told him as he was spooning what was probably the seventh scoop of sugar into his cup of tea. He wasn’t really sure how long that would be, and couldn’t get a clear answer out of the Duke, most likely because he hadn’t the foggiest clue himself, so he thought it best to get his two other change of clothes. A tiny smile tugged at his lips. If he didn’t make some kind of effort to show he did actually have some clothes, Mipha might actually follow through on the…threat? Promise? to take him clothes shopping she made before he set off. 

That might be the most bizarre thing to happen in the succession of utterly, completely strange things that had occurred over the past day. Him, in a Noble boutique store, having the daughter of one of the most powerful men in all of Hyrule picking out clothes for him. He could only imagine what kind of stuff Mipha would pick out. Biting back a snort at the thought of Mipha dressing him up in something exceptionally frilly and elegant, Link took a sharp turn, descended down an immense, rickety staircase, his feet automatically jumping over the more dangerous steps, towards the lower quarters. 

He needed to be quick about it. Both Sidon and Mipha had insisted repeatedly that Sidon should come with him or Link should have a bodyguard at least but, thankfully, he’d been able to talk them out of both options. Walking in the slums with the son of the right hand advisor to the now former queen, Goddess take her soul to her side, was just asking for trouble. A bodyguard wouldn’t really have drawn interest but he really didn’t see the need. There was no reason for anyone to bother him. He was just another face among many. Still, he knew he shouldn’t keep those two waiting. If he dallied, they might come after him, and wouldn’t that be a disaster – the two children of Duke Dorephan stomping around the lower quarters. 

Expertly navigating through the complex and complicated network of paths leading through the multitude of rundown buildings with dirty windows and rotting walls, Link headed straight to his apartment, nodding and waving to the people who called out to him, his ears full of the loud chattering going on around him. All the talk he heard was about the Queen but none of it sounded particularly regretful or upset. Rather, the tiny bits and pieces of conversations he picked up on as he went were full of apparent but unspoken righteous glee. It was a little disturbing to hear so many practically rejoicing in her death but not a surprise. There weren’t many in the slums who had anything nice to say about the Queen. 

He didn’t pause to listen to any of the conversations. It was easy enough to guess how they would go. Instead, he set his sights on his tiny apartment. Well, apartment was probably too nice of a word to describe it. Little wooden hovel in a mess of other wooden hovels, all in various states of disrepair, was probably much more fair but it was his and…it still immensely sucked. It was a horrible living location – freezing in the winters; sweltering in the summers; whenever there was so much as a light rain, it flooded; the roof had caved in five times since he paid two gold rupies, all of his savings, for it seven years ago. It was his but he truly wished it wasn’t, especially now he had the comparison of Sidon’s home. 

A tiny sprig of anger bloomed in the center of Link’s chest as he quickly walked down the rows of similar hovels. All these people - hardworking people who wanted nothing more than just to survive living in these abhorrent conditions, in hovels that were basically four planks of wood and a makeshift roof while the Nobles sat up in their castles, in their mansions that were far too big for them. Was it any wonder that the slum scum didn’t love their Queen? It would be to the Nobles, who would see their reaction to the Queen’s death and immediately start screeching treason, betrayal. After all, how could they possibly hate the Queen, the beautiful, gracious woman that she was? A lot of reasons but none of them the Nobles would be able to understand, not even they endured first hand just what the Queen allowed to happen. 

When he finally reached his hovel, he darted inside, quickly grabbed one of his knapsacks off the wall and began to stuff it full with what little clothing he owned. It didn’t take him very long but one glance down at the contents of his knapsack, and he knew that he probably wasn’t going to actually be wearing these clothes. His thought coming down here was that just having clothes would deter Mipha but…he was fairly certain that she’d catch sight of the flimsy, tattered, old clothing and declare that as a big n-o. Goddess, he hoped he’d be able to talk her out of it, and that she wouldn’t get Sidon involved. It was slightly easier to say no to Mipha. If she got Sidon involved, he would probably find himself with a whole wardrobe full of new clothes, all of which he wouldn’t be able to wear when he did return to the slums. 

He would just need to hold firm, insist on keeping his old clothes and hope they didn’t mysterious vanish in the middle of the night. Maybe he could talk Muzu into giving him a lockbox or something – any place he could keep his clothes safe. 

Slinging the knapsack over his shoulder, he took one more quick look around to see if he missed anything. It didn’t seem like it so he set off, closing the door lightly behind him. Alright, that was everything he needed to go, it was time to get back to Sidon’s home. Hopefully, he’d remember how to get back. Link jogged forward a short ways before something dawned on him, stopping him in his tracks. He was going to have to go through the upper levels of Castle Town, through the levels that belonged to the Nobles…by himself. That hadn’t been a problem when he set out because it was early morning them, before people were up and about but it was mid-morning now. 

There were going to be people everywhere, all of them probably having heard the news about what happened during the night…and he was going to have to walk through all of that…alone. That thought was nearly enough to make him turn tail, to flee back to his hovel, which wasn’t anywhere remotely close to as nice as Sidon’s home but it was safe, for now, at least. He…he hadn’t even thought of that when he set out. When Sidon had offered to come with him, he declined on the notion that it wasn’t a good idea for Sidon to be wandering around the slums but hadn’t even considered how it’d be for him going back. 

Link nervously fidgeted where he stood, tugging on the straps to his knapsack. If he remained, Sidon was going to come find him. There was no doubt in his mind that he would. A good amount of time had passed since he left the Glywndr household. Craning his head back, Link stepped a few feet to the right so he could see the huge clock that stood as a beacon in the middle of Castle Town. At this distance, he would only tell that it was sometime past 10, meaning it’d been an hour and a half since he left. He didn’t know how long they’d be willing to wait till they did something stupid but he felt it was better to air on the safe side, and say they probably wouldn’t wait long. 

Having Sidon try to come after him would be disastrous. He might not have known who he was when they first met but there were definitely people in the slums who did. The slums were massive, stretching around and through the entirety of Castle Town’s underbelly. It’d be all too easy for Sidon to get lost, wander somewhere he really shouldn’t be and get into a considerable amount of trouble. That was at the very top of the list of things that Link absolutely did not want, which meant he only had one option: he was going to have to find his way back to the Glywndr household…on his own. His heart lurched at the thought. 

Right now, he was clean, at least but also wearing considerably shabby clothes, had messy hair and just generally did not look like a Noble. He looked like slum scum, meaning the likelihood of him being stopped the moment he stepped into the upper quarters was extremely high. 

“Fuck.” Link whispered softly, biting down hard on the blunt edge of his thumbnail. Sucking in a deep breath, he let it out slowly, readjusted his knapsack one more time then got moving. It wouldn’t do him any good to just stand there. He’d just take this one step at the time. First, get back up to the upper levels, then find his way back to Sidon’s house. When he did inevitably get stopped, he’d figure out what to do then…and just hope he wasn’t immediately arrested or, worse, thrown into prison. 

Holding his head high, trying to look like he, at least, wasn’t terrified of a Guard stopping him at any moment, Link made his way back up the stairs and started the long path back to the Glywndr household. It proved easy enough to find his way – there were more than enough familiar landmarks that, even though he’d last seen them in the dark – were fantastic bread crumbs for him to follow. As predicted, there were an incredible amount of people about, darting through the streets, pouring into the church, into mansions lit with low, dim lights. Everyone he saw, from the Nobles to the occasional Guards he quickly hid from, were dressed in black. 

The atmosphere was the complete opposite than how it was in the slums. No matter what direction he looked in, there were pale faces, some streaked with tears, other drawn down in grief. The only sounds to be heard were soft sobs, quiet whispering and the rustling of cloth. He caught snippets of conversations as he passed, all saying near about the same thing: how could this happen? Why would someone do this? The poor Queen, and her daughter. There were a few angry snarls and sneers, each one making the muscles in his back tighten, his shoulders hunch, and for him to hurry forward, away from the rage burning in teary eyes. 

The slum scum, it was their fault, they had done this. They, in their inability to appreciate everything the Queen had every done for them, were the ones responsible. It was obvious! Who else would dare? It had to be them, it had to be. Something must be done. Someone must be punished. Each word pierced Link’s mind like a dagger thrown into his skull. His skin crawled. Cold flooded down into his stomach. Rage, hatred, it was everywhere, and he was walking right through it. Most of the Nobles attention was elsewhere, he blended in easily, drifting in the periphery of their vision but…one wrong move, and all those cold, wrathful eyes could easily turn his way. Gripping tightly onto the strap to his knapsack, keeping his head down, ears full of sobbing and ire. 

He got close to Sidon’s home. So close, in fact, that he almost began to dare hope that he might get there without trouble. Of course, that was the very moment that trouble came slamming down onto his shoulders, literally. He was walking past one of the mansions he could remember seeing before, breathing out a little sigh of relief when he saw the staircase that lead up to the highest level, where Sidon’s house was, when he was wrenched to a stop when a large, heavy gloved hand landed hard on his shoulder. Yelping in surprise, his heart leaping up into his throat, Link found himself being wrenched around, a fresh wave of cold rushing through him when he came face to face with two very big, very angry looking Guards. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” One of the guards who had a barrel chest, a thick handlebar mustache that was badly in need of a combing and looked as though he might have recently been crying. 

Link gawked up at him, his mind going totally blank. Now that he was here, being faced with the inevitable, in the very scenario where he had decided he’d just figure out what to do when it happened…he had no idea what to say. What could he even say? Yes, hello, Mr. Guard, the son of Duke Dorephan is waiting for my return so if you could please remove your hand so I can continue on my way? Because that wasn’t at all suspicious. Because that was so completely something that the Guards would believe. 

“I asked you a question.” The guard snarled, “What are you doing up here, pige?” 

Flinching, Link opened his mouth to respond, only he wasn’t certain what he was going to say yet, only to have his words abruptly cut off by a gagging groan when the other guard, a shorter, stouter man without an ounce of emotion in his clay like face, stepped forward and slammed his balled fist directly into the center of Link’s stomach. Bowing over, hands flying to his abdomen, sharp pain radiating out from the point of impact, Link fought to keep his feet, knowing that if he went down, he’d get a boot to the head or worse. 

Dragging in a deep, rattling breath, drool pouring out of his gaping mouth, his head spinning from the pain and nausea, Link ground out, “The Glywndr household.”

“What?” 

“The Glywndr household!” Link gasped, “I’m a guest! In the Glywndr household!” 

A fist slammed into his cheek, sending him flying down to the ground. Pain exploded across his skull. The taste of copper flooded across his tongue. The whole world went gray and foggy for a few moments as he frantically blinked to clear his watering eyes. Bad, bad, bad, this was bad, this was really bad, he shouldn’t have even tried, he should have stayed in the slums, why did he ever think this was going to work? Panting rapidly, fear throbbing in the center of his chest, every inch of his skin cold and tight, Link groaned sharply when the emotionless guard grabbed the front of his shirt, yanked him up off the road, and shoved his face into Link’s. They were so close that Link could smell the bitter scent of coffee on his breath. 

“Do you think we’re stupid, scum?” The guard said softly, his voice and eyes eerily calm. “You must if you think we’d believe that a piece of trash like you would be welcomed in our Duke’s household. Now, speak the truth or I’ll cut your tongue from your head. What are you doing here?”

Link didn’t respond. Nothing he said or did at this point would matter. They wouldn’t believe him. If he apologized, swore that he was lying out of a panic, they’d hurt him. If he continued to insist that he was a guest of Duke Dorephan, they’d hurt him. He was screwed. He was so completely screwed. The only thing he could think to do was insist, to beg for them to take him to the Glywndr household to show them that what he was saying was the truth but that was wishful thinking. No matter what…he was going to end up thrown in a cell, probably among all the other slum scum the Guards were rounding up for just existing. 

“I think he needs a little more softening up.” The emotionless guard said matter-of-factly, sounding more like he was talking about how something he was cooking needed a little more salt, “Dalt? Would you be so kind?” 

There was no response from Dalt. The emotionless guard paused for a moment, his gaze flicking down, then turned to look over his shoulder. Behind him, Dalt was standing to attention, his back ramrod straight, balled hands stiffly by his side, his chin raised up high, a slight expression of panic on his face. The emotionless guard stared blankly at him for a moment then a familiar voice spoke up from behind Link. 

“Put him down. Now.” 

All the breath rushed out of Link’s lungs. Wrenching around, a wave of relief so sweet and welcome that it nearly brought him to tears bloomed in his chest, washing away all the fear that’d been constricting his lungs. General Ganon, he never thought he’d see the day when he’d be so unbelievably happy to see him. The emotionless guard inhaled sharply, releasing Link as he took a couple steps backwards, falling beside Dalt and assuming a similar position. Stumbling, his legs weak and wobbly, Link nearly went tumbling back to the ground but was saved when a large, muscular arm wrapped securely around his midsection. 

Panting shallowly, cold sweat rolling down his forehead, Link shakily gripped hold of the arm holding him, raising his head to look up at the General. He was going to say something, to thank General Ganon for saving him but the words died in his throat at the look on the General’s face. Staring up at his face, a thought drifted across Link’s mind: he’s going to kill them. Right here, right now, he’s going to end their lives. It wouldn’t be a clean death, either. Those strong, powerful hands were going to wrap around their necks and slowly, carefully squeeze until there was the crack of their tracheas collapsing underneath the pressure. 

“Sir, we-“ The emotionless guard, or at least, the used to be emotionless guard – he was very pale, sweating now – began to say. 

“Silence.” General Ganon’s voice was a rumble of thunder. The whole world seemed to shake when he spoke. Link trembled, and the arm around his waist minutely tightened. “Explain. Now.” 

“He-he’s a suspicious individual!” Dalt panted, his eyes bulging, “We were-“

“Suspicious.” General Ganon interrupted him flatly, “Explain how. In what way was he acting suspiciously?” 

Neither one of them answered, clearly sensing that they were on some dangerously thin ice. General Ganon glanced between them, a muscle in his jaw violently twitching then said, “I believe I asked you two a question. In what why was he acting suspiciously?” 

“He shouldn’t be up here.” Emotionless guard spoke up, sounding as though it was an uphill battle to keep his voice from quivering, “His kind doesn’t belong up here.” 

“Is that so?” General Ganon said softly, “And you believe that gave you reason enough to assault him without cause?”

“I-“

“Was he acting violently? Did he make any attempt to harm you or anyone else?” 

“No but-“ 

“Was he showing any kind of behavior that indicated he might be up to no good?” 

“Sir-“

“You are testing my patience.” General Ganon growled, “This is the second time I have been made to repeat a question when that number should be zero. I would highly advise that you do not test me.”

Emotionless guard visibly swallowed, his prominent adams apple furiously bobbing. Sucking in a shaky breath, he repeated in a weak voice, “He shouldn’t be-“

General Ganon’s other hand lashed out, grabbing the emotionless guard by the throat. Wrenching him forward and up, easily holding him suspended in the air, his thick brows lowered over blazing golden eyes, the General stared up into the pale, terrified face of the Guard, his mouth set into a thin, cold line and said slowly, “What did I just tell you not to do?” 

“Test you, sir!” The guard exclaimed, his eyes rolling around wildly, a line of spittle sliding out of the corner of his mouth, his hands flailing around, occasionally flying to General Ganon’s muscular arm as though he wanted to try to push it away before he thought better of it and moved his hands away. “He shouldn’t be up here! There’s no reason for him to be! That was enough to arise my-“ 

“Did you ask him why he was up here?” 

“We did! He said he was a guest in the Glywndr household! There-there was no way that’s-“

“Did you make any attempt to verify this claim with the Duke?” 

The guard panted rapidly, “T-the duke? Why would we bother him at such a-“ 

Ganon abruptly threw the guard away. He fell to the ground with a loud thump, gasping and coughing, his hands flying to his throat. Before he could even catch his breath, the guard was scrambling to his feet, the look of terror never leaving his face. Dalt visibly jolted but made no attempt to help his fellow Guard up – he remained stock still, visibly shaking where he stood. 

Staring coldly down at him, his lip curled as though he was looking at a pile of dog crap, Ganon said, “Do you really think someone would be so monumentally stupid to come up here at a time like this and claim that he is staying with the Duke as a way to deter suspicion? He would have told you that he was delivering a message or that he was a servant if he was truly up to no good. That is a lie that you two imbeciles would have believed. Do you truly believe that someone like him,” Ganon hefted Link up a little, causing him to squeak softly, “would use such an excuse to get you two to leave him alone? Are you two truly that dead in the brain?” 

Neither of them answered. They stared ahead, over Ganon’s head, their mouths quivering, their faces stricken and pale. Those were the faces of two men who had already realized that death was hanging directly over their heads. Across the once emotionless guard’s neck was a stretch of red. His throat was going to be sore for days. Sighing heavily, Ganon lowered Link back down, though still didn’t remove his arm, brushed a large hand wearily through his hair then asked, “What will you have me do with them?” 

It took Link a moment to realize that Ganon was speaking to him. Jerking his head up, eyebrows raised in surprise, he said, “Huh?” 

“You are the victim here so you will decide what their punishment will be.” Ganon tiredly explained. 

Link gawked up at him, almost unable to comprehend what he was saying. Not only were these two City Guards going to be punished for their terrible actions, which was unheard of – he couldn’t remember in the entirety of his time in Castle Town a guard ever face repercussions for harming someone of the lower class – but he was being given the choice of what happened to them? It was his decision? Judging by Ganon’s actions, it didn’t feel too unreasonable to think that he could request they’d be thrown off the tallest tower in Castle Town and it’d be done. He wouldn’t request such a thing but he felt pretty firmly that if he were to ask Ganon to do such a thing, he would. Without hesitation. 

Swallowing hard, Link licked his lips, glanced at the two guards, started to say something, only to stop, his voice catching. Anything, he could demand anything be done to them. There was so much he wanted to demand be done but only two things that he knew would benefit not only him but his fellow slum scum. Straightening his shoulders best he could in Ganon’s hold, he looked firmly back up at him and said confidentially, “Remove their crests and arrest them. Charge them for assault, try them and see they’re punished for their crimes.” 

Ganon tilted his head, his gaze strangely emotionless then there was the tiniest hint of a smile – just a subtle twitch of his lips, barely noticeable, which seemed to be the norm when it came to this bizarre man. Nodding, he set Link down, removed his arm from around his midsection and turned to call behind him, “Ghirahim, Zant, remove these two from my presence. Take them down to headquarters to wait sentencing.” 

“Sir!” Two voices cried in unison from behind Link, making him jump. Turning, he found two guards, a very pale man with white lips and a shelf of white hair obscuring one side of his face, and the other one who’s only distinguishing feature was the very large, strange hood they wore, which completely obscured their face, standing at the top of the staircase. Both wore black and the pale man look down at them with a bored, distant expression. As they descended the staircases, gaze set unflinching on the two soon to be ex-Guards, Link realized quickly that there was a completely different vibe to these two. Not just from the soon to be ex-Guards but from pretty much all Guards he’d ever encountered. 

Despite the flippant attitude of the pale one, and not being able to really make out anything about the other, there was a completely different atmosphere around them but he couldn’t quite put his finger on what made them unique. Something in the way they held themselves, in the way they moved, it was like they weren’t just Guards. It didn’t make any sense, even in his own mind. They obviously were Guards, they wore the outfit, though he noted there was a special crest on their arms, indicating that they were high ranked – probably worked closely with Ganon, maybe even his personal assistants – but it was like they were beyond that, higher than that. 

His head really hurt. Trying to figure these two newcomers out was just making it hurt even worse. In fact, all of him hurt. Gingerly touching his cheek, flinching when that caused a fresh wave of sharp pain, he found a huge lump having already swollen up underneath his eye. His right eye was practically useless at that point. He couldn’t see anything past the swelling. Further down, there was a dull, steady ache in his stomach. It wasn’t helped by the fact that he felt like he might vomit at any moment. Still, nothing felt broken. Feeling around the inside of his mouth with his tongue, Link found a cut just underneath where the swelling was. It stung viciously when he swiped over it. All his teeth were still firmly planted in his gums, though. None of them felt cracked, but he’d probably have to double check later on. 

Not the worse injuries he’d ever suffered from. Frankly, he’d gotten lucky. With the way those two had been acting, he could have easily wound up as a mutilated, unidentified body dumped in some alleyway. It was a thought, a realization that drifted aimlessly across him mind, hardly one he was even that aware of but it sent a streak of dread down his spine. Looking over at the two silent guards, finding them staring down at the ground, clearly not about to protest their punishment, most likely due to the fact that Ganon’s wrath had finally been quieted, Link wondered if they would have killed him then immediate came to the conclusion of a resounding yes. These two…they might’ve stopped him just because he was an obvious slum scum wandering around a place he wasn’t meant to be but their reasoning behind their actions quickly morphed into investigating to taking out their rage, their grief of the Queen’s passing on him. 

If Ganon hadn’t shown up, if he hadn’t stopped them, there was no doubt in his mind that these two would have killed him. 

Stepping away from Ganon, wanting to slip into the shadows, to flee back down to the slums where it was dingy, broken, falling apart but still safer than it could ever be here in the upper levels, finding himself suddenly overwhelmed and shaking from what just transpired, Link gasped sharply when, to his shock, Ganon reached out, grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him back, closer to him. Glancing down at him with a stern, hard look that clearly said ‘do not do that again’, Ganon addressed the two guards behind him, “When you return home tonight, I would suggest you thank Hylia that he lacks my temper. That, and that alone, is what saved you from the same fate you meant to inflict on him.” 

With those final words delivered, Ganon tugged him forward, up the stairs. Nodding at Ghirahim and Zant, who moved to take the soon to be ex-Guards into custody, Ganon kept a tight grip on Link’s arm as he began leading him back towards Sidon’s home.


	8. The Boar Wreathed with Flowers

Or, at least, he thought Ganon was taking him back to Sidon’s home. However, that quickly proved not to be the case. Once they got to the top of the stairs, Ganon pulled him down a side road, ignoring Link’s weak protests, until they reached what wound up being a dead end. In front of them looked to be the back of some kind of building. There were a couple of trashcans, overflowing with garbage to their right. More confused than frightened, Link tried to ask Ganon what was going on, why had he brought him back here when, to his surprise and alarm, the General swung around, his golden stare burning with anger and snapped harshly, “What in the world were you thinking? Are you an idiot?” 

Link could only gape up at him in response, startled by this sudden intense change in attitude. 

“Why were you waltzing through the upper levels by yourself?” Ganon demanded, “Do you not realize how dangerous it is for someone like you to be up here right now?” 

“I was coming back from the lower levels.” Link replied numbly, every word feeling stupid and unreasonable, “I needed to get some clothes.” 

“That doesn’t explain why you were alone! Why didn’t Dorephan’s son accompany you?” 

“I told him not too.” Link said, shrinking back, flinching when Ganon had the exact reaction he was expecting. 

“You told him not too?” Ganon roared, “Link, what in the name of Hylia were you thinking?” 

“It was dangerous for him to be down there!” He protested, grimacing when the pounding ache in his head intensified. Each movement of his jaw made it feel like someone was shoving a dagger into his temple. The world was beginning to tilt, swaying beneath his feet. Placing his hand on the nearby wall to steady himself, swallowing furiously against the bile threatening to rise in his throat, Link wiped a handful of sweat from his forehead, flicking it away with a pained grimace. 

“Dangerous? What daft idiocy are you spewing? How is him being down there with you any more dangerous than you wandering around the upper levels by yourself?” 

Face burning with heat, near sick with shame at his own stupidity, the pain in his head now consecutive explosions that made red and black spots swim across his vision, a little angry that he was being scolded like a child by the Exalted General Ganon no less, Link exclaimed, his ears ringing from the volume, “I wasn’t thinking, alright! There, you have your answer! Now, will you please stop yelling at me? My head hurts bad enough as it is.” 

“Next time,” Ganon said, his hard, icy voice dropping to a low, rumbling pitch, “I might not be there to help you. You need to be smarter about this or you’ll wake up on the golden path, following the light to Hylia’s hand.”

Link threw the hand that wasn’t keeping him from collapsing to the ground up in the air, frustrated, exhausted and truly at the end of his rope, “Fine! Duly noted!”

Ganon stared silently at him for a few moments, his golden eyes still glowering with rage then he seemed to force himself to look down. Pulling in a deep breath, his broad shoulders slowly rising as he sucked air into his lungs, Link heard Ganon whisper something but with the ringing in his ears and the pain steadily intensifying in his head, he couldn’t make it out. Straightening back up, Ganon pinched the bridge of his wide nose, eyes clenched shut. It was then that Link realized just how utterly exhausted he looked. There were dark bags underneath his eyes. His face was drawn and tight. Around him was just an aura of weariness that served to quietly cool his own temper. 

He…he didn’t understand what was going on with him, and it was just a little disconcerting to be treated in such a way by someone not only powerful and important but also a complete stranger but…he could only imagine the kind of stress Ganon was dealing with right now. Queen, dead; Princess, badly injured; the whole Noble population right on the verge of rioting and the constant unrest in the lower quarters. His job couldn’t be easy. Now, on top of all that, there was Link’s encounter with the guards. Regardless of what was behind Ganon’s interest in him, he did seem, at least, to be acting with his best interests at heart. 

Great, now he felt guilty on top of dizzy, nauseous and disorientated. Scraping his blunt fingernails against the rough, craggy surface of the wall, Link lowered his head and mumbled, “Sorry. It was a stupid decision on my part. It won’t happen again.” 

“No.” Ganon said quietly, dropping his hand away to settle a steely, stern gaze on Link, “It will not.” Rolling his shoulders, Ganon sighed, ran a large hand through his hair then continued, “I apologize for shouting. I should not have lashed out when you can hardly stand, let alone defend yourself.”

“It’s alright.” Link said, “Can you please take me back to Sidon’s house now?”

“Of course, can you walk?” Ganon stepped forward, the anger replaced by an emotionless, unreadable mask, though Link could see a clear shine of concern in his golden eyes. 

“Yeah, I can-“ Link began to say, pushing off of the wall. However, the moment he lost that brace, the world began to swing around dangerously. The edges of his vision went dim, constricting his view to nearly a pinprick. Exhausted swamped him, making his body feel heavy and sluggish. Swaying, frantically fumbling to find the wall again to keep himself from falling, Link, for the second time that morning, found himself being caught by Ganon, who easily kept him upright, holding him steady with a large hand on each elbow. 

“Let’s try this again: can you walk?” Ganon asked. 

“Y-yeah, just…just give me a second.” Link panted, gripping tightly onto Ganon’s arms. Forcing himself to breathe slowly, focusing everything, all of his attention on the warmth of Ganon’s hands, letting everything else fade away until the world began to right itself, jerking and swaying only slightly instead of wildly flinging itself around. He must’ve been hit harder in the head than he originally thought. He’d taken blows before, and knew well enough that he might be a little concussed. However, the longer he stood there, the more apparent it came that once Ganon let go, it was right back to not knowing which way was up or down. 

Sighing softly, the tips of his ears burning, Link mumbled, “No. Can’t do it.” 

“I am going to pick you up, alright?” 

That was the very last thing he wanted but it wasn’t like he had much choice. Nodding stiffly, Link, despite being told what was going to happen, still jumped a little when Ganon bent down, one muscular arm sliding underneath his trembling legs and easily lifted him up. Cradling him close to a warm, beefy chest, Ganon took a moment to rearrange him just a little, seemingly making sure that he was secure in his hold before starting off again towards Sidon’s home. The exhaustion came back ten times as strong as he quietly stared at nothing at all. He was warm, safe, and so completely tired that it was proving near impossible to keep his eyes open. Still, he resisted the seductive lure of sleep. His foggy mind wandered back to their first encounter, to Ganon trying to drag him out of the Glywndr household. Suddenly, he found himself incredibly nervous that Ganon was going to try something like that again. There’d be no stopping him if he did. 

“What’s the matter?” Ganon asked, “You’ve become tense all the sudden.” 

“Last night,” Link blurted out before he realized what he was saying, “what did I do?” 

“Nothing.” Ganon replied stiffly. 

Link snorted softly, more amused than irritated by the short, unsatisfactory response, “Now whose being stupid? I did nothing and that resulted in you trying to spirit me away somewhere?” 

There was no response from Ganon, so Link continued on, “Then you show up, outta nowhere after the Queen’s been killed, looking specifically for me before taking off without a word. And just now, do you really think that just ‘nothing’ is an adequate answer?” 

“It’s the only answer you are going to get.” Ganon said tersely. 

“You’re weird.” Link commented. He paused for a moment, let out a long sigh and continued, “Thank you, though. I’m not trying to appear ungrateful. I’m well aware of what those two would have done if you hadn’t shown. I really owe you one.”

“You owe me nothing. I didn’t do it so you’d be indebted to me.” 

“Then why did you do it?” 

“What an idiotic question. I did it so you wouldn’t have your head bashed in.” 

“That’s all?” 

“What other reason need there be?” 

“You were going to kill them.” Link pointed out. “I don’t know what stopped you but it was obvious that you were angry enough that you could’ve easily killed both of them. That doesn’t seem like something someone who’s intervening just so someone won’t be hurt would do.” 

Again, Ganon remained silent, his unreadable gaze focused straight ahead. Looked as though he really was going to hold to the whole ‘if I don’t want to give you an answer, I’m just not going to say anything’ tactic. Huffing with irritation, curious to the point of it being agonizing as to what was going on with this strange man, Link, having come to the conclusion that all his questions were going to get him nothing but an even worse headache, opted to remain quiet after that, resting comfortably in Ganon’s secure hold, slowly beginning to dread how Sidon, Mipha and Duke Dorephan were going to react when he appeared, being carried by Ganon, his face swollen up as well as being a little bit on the concussed side. He just hoped another scolding wasn’t in his future, though he got the feeling that their reaction was going to be much more on the side of coddling. 

“I am sorry for scaring you last night.” Ganon suddenly spoke up, turning the corner onto the street Sidon’s home was on. 

“It’s fine.” Link mumbled, finding it harder and harder to stay awake. “Just, tell me one thing.” 

“Depends on what that one thing is.” 

Link hesitated for a moment then asked, “Do you think the people in the lower levels had something to do with the Queen’s death?” 

“No.” Ganon responded firmly, “I do not. All the Nobles talk of the attack coming from a radical group in the lower quarter are asinine and misinformed.”

“Can you stop them from doing something to the slums?” Link asked cautiously. 

Ganon quirk a thick eyebrow, glancing down at him with a look that clearly read ‘really? You actually feel the need to ask me that?’ before responding, “The Nobles causing some kind of chaos is something we cannot ignore. We’ve already begun to crack down on inappropriate and suspicious behavior. I will not have the city burning while we’re trying to catch a killer.” 

Link thought for a moment, then asked, “Who is going to be in control now? The princess can’t be, right?” 

“The princess is currently in no state to rule.” Ganon nodded, “When she does recover, she will take the Queen’s place. She’s young but,” to Link’s surprise, the tiniest hint of a fond smile played across Ganon’s lips, “she will be an excellent ruler. She’s already shown herself more than capable. We, who now act as her hands, have confidence and faith in her. Until then, though, the power of rule will go to Dorephan...and the Queen’s other advisors but the majority of power will go to him.” 

He breathed a little internal sigh of relief. There wasn’t anyone else he’d want sitting on the throne right now than Duke Dorephan. Despite having only met him last night, it was obvious that he was the type of man who wouldn’t go mad with power and act on the best interests of everyone. With Duke Dorephan momentarily on the throne and Ganon regulating the streets, Link felt, for the first time in a long time, that the slums might be safe for a while. Though, he was curious about something. Tilting his head, he asked, “You’re not involved in that?” 

Ganon shook his head, “No. Dorephan asked me but I had no wish to be on a council of busybodies who talk and order others to act.”

Yeah, that was along the lines of the kind of response he was expecting to get. There was more that he wanted to ask but, by that point, they had reached Sidon’s home. Ganon stopped at the front gate, slowly lowered him down onto the ground but kept a tight, firm grip on his elbow, hovering close as Link wobbled a little bit. Thankfully, the dizziness and disorientation wasn’t as bad as before. It was still there, he was still very unsteady – it just didn’t feel like the very earth itself was trying to fling him into space. 

“Alright?” Ganon asked, still holding onto Link’s elbow. 

“Alright.” Link nodded, “Will you-“

“LINK!” 

He nearly toppled over in shock when Sidon’s panicked, frightened voice cried out. Gripping hold of Ganon, a fresh wave of pain exploding in the center of his skull, Link looked up to find Sidon tearing down the pathway, his expression frantic, eyes wide with alarm. Wrenching open the gate, he rushed forward to gingerly take Link’s face into his large hands, turning his head slightly so he could get a better look at his injuries, “What happened?! Who did this?!” 

“Stop yelling, boy.” Ganon said sternly, “He had a run in with a couple of guards. They’ll both be punished for this, and I’ll be having quite the word with the district captains about stomping out this kind of behavior.” 

“I know I shouldn’t have let you go alone.” Sidon sighed, shaking his head regretfully, “Come on, let’s get you inside.”

“Wait.” 

Both Sidon, who was bending down as though he meant to pick Link up, and Link, who was taking a startled step back, flushing at how close Sidon was, stopped, turning to look up at Ganon. Strong, thick fingers were pushed into one of his pockets, rummaging around for something. It didn’t take him long to find whatever it was. With a soft sigh, he pulled it out to reveal it was some kind of pendent. Reaching down, he took hold of one of Link’s hands and placed the pendent in the center of his palm, gently closing his fingers down over it. Settling that intense, unwavering golden gaze on him, Ganon said softly, “I cannot always be there to save you but if anyone, Nobles or guards, ever gives you trouble, show them this. Not many will be stupid enough to continue troubling you after that.” 

Ganon leaned back, and Link took a quick glance down at the pendent. It was a striking silver, bearing a crest he didn’t recognize. In the center, wreathed in some kind of flowers, was a tusked boar. He couldn’t remember ever seeing anything like it. Animals were common in Noble families’ emblems but they were usually either elegant or powerful animals. Having a boar, which wasn’t seen as being particularly elegant or commanding great respect, be the center piece, where the eye was drawn too, seemed a little strange to him. 

“Ganon, what in Hylia’s name?” Sidon asked, his voice noticeably shocked, “What do you think is going to happen to him that he would need that kind of protection?” 

“What? What is it?” Link asked, confused. 

Before Sidon could explain, Ganon rested a hand on Link’s shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. When he looked up, his gaze found a steady, somber one looking down at him, “There is a storm coming, one that will tear up the foundations of this very earth and expose the rot underneath. There’s no escaping it,” Ganon’s brows furrowed in distress, “though I wish it had spared you.”

“What-?” Link breathed, then jerked back instinctively when Ganon suddenly leaned down, bringing his face close to Link’s. Pressing his lips to Link’s ear, the hand on his shoulder sliding up to lightly grip the side of his head, Ganon whispered, “Find Glywndr, and you’ll discover the trail that you will need to follow. Be wary, there are many who wish for that ugly truth to remain hidden but hold strong. You are not alone. You are surrounded by people who will stand with you against this tempest. If you ever have need of me, the boar will heed your call.”

Leaning back, the strong, warm hand falling away, Ganon turned to Sidon, his gaze noticeably harder and colder, “Keep him safe, son of Glywndr. Or I will find someone else who can.” 

With that, Ganon walked off without another word, striding quickly towards the castle. Both Link and Sidon turned to gawk after him. Shivering, suddenly feeling very cold and even more exhausted than he previously had been, Link nervously stroked his fingers over the smooth surface of the pendent he’d been given. He…he couldn’t even begin to dissect what he’d just been told. A storm? Expose the rot? Find Glywndr to find the trail he needed to follow? What in the name of Hylia did all of that mean? Or, more importantly, what did all of that mean to Ganon? And why was he being wrapped up in whatever it was?! He was just some slum scum who wound up in a bizarre, unique situation. What was all this about having a path he needed to follow? People he needed to be wary of because they wanted to keep a “truth” hidden?

“Come on.” Sidon finally said, stooping down to carefully gather Link up in his arms, “Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

“What is this?” Link asked, holding up the pendent. 

Sidon glared at it, looking almost as though he wanted to knock it from his hand, “Ganon is one of the Queen’s hands. What you’re holding is basically a physical representation of that. It’s his emblem, the emblem of being the Exalted General.” 

Link nearly dropped the pendent, catching it just before it tumbled into his lap. Holding it gingerly, suddenly acutely aware of how much weight there was behind this tiny thing, Link stared down at it, startled to the point that he couldn’t put together anything to say. Sidon’s previous question seemed like the perfect thing to say at that moment, “What in Hylia’s name?” 

“I don’t know. He’s not supposed to give that to anyone. If he’s giving it to you in an attempt to ensure nothing happens then-“ Sidon broke off, shaking his head, “It can wait. We’ll talk with Father later about this bizarre encounter. For now, we really do need to get you patched up.” 

Link nodded, slowly turning the pendent around and around in his hand. He felt that he should probably be disturbed, alarmed that he’d been given such a thing but, at that point, he was so overwhelmed that he didn’t know how to feel. More than anything, he just wanted to curl up in a warm bed and sleep for the next ten thousand years. A slight jolt wracked his body when Sidon suddenly stopped, leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Link’s temple, squeezing him firmly to his muscular chest. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, his voice strained, pulsing with hurt and guilt, “I shouldn’t have let you go alone. I’m so sorry, Link.” 

“It’s okay.” Link said reassuringly, hesitantly reaching up to gently pat Sidon’s head, “It’s my fault. I wasn’t thinking about the journey back.” 

“No,” Sidon shook his head, rubbing his forehead against Link’s temple, “I should have insisted! I’m the one who brought you up here, I’m the one who put you in danger. I-“ Sidon’s voice cracked. His lips trembled. Squeezing Link even more tightly, he breathed, “I should have made sure that nothing happened to you.” 

Now squeezed very, very, very close to Sidon, Link felt as though all the blood in his body must be in his face. His heart was racing. There were butterflies fluttering in his stomach, momentarily overwhelming the nausea and pain that’d been plaguing him ever since he’d been struck. Swallowing hard, now pleasantly dizzy, Link patted Sidon’s head once more then said awkwardly, “Well, I don’t blame you or anything. We’ll just have to be smarter about this from now on, yeah?” 

There was no response from Sidon for several long moments, stretching to the point that Link was desperately trying to think of something else he could say to comfort and reassure him, then warm breath brushed across his skin as Sidon breathed out slowly. Sliding back just a little, Sidon raised his head and, to Link’s surprise, placed a soft, warm kiss onto his temple. Freezing, his heart leaping up into his throat, nearly ejecting itself in its half squealing delight, half gobsmacked shock, Link inhaled sharply when Sidon, seemingly not satisfied when just that one, trailed a line of kisses down the side of his injured, swollen face, paying extra close attention to the spots that were the worse for wear. 

“I’ll protect you.” He whispered, the warm puffs of breath making Link shiver, “I promise you that. I won’t let anyone ever hurt you again” 

One more lingering kiss placed onto his cheek then Sidon started moving again, pushing the front door open with his foot and carried the dazed, flustered Link, who’d completely forgotten everything Ganon had just said, inside.


	9. Switch of Allegiance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya  
> the fic has hit over 40k...that's something  
> posted also on my tumblr, blackfen  
> you can follow me on twitter @ tenebrisfen  
> thank ya

Ganon’s anger was scary; Duke Dorephan’s was terrifying. 

Curled up in one of the many armchairs in the Duke’s study, clasping his knees close to his chest, nervously watching the much larger man pace restlessly around the room, Link kept glancing over to the door, praying that Sidon would return quickly. Despite the anger…no, rage, rage was a much, much better word – despite that not being directed at all at him, Duke Dorephan had even paused to specify that to Link, furiously running his fingers through his short shock of scarlet hair, before he resumed stomping up and down the room once more, Link couldn’t help but to be frightened. Ganon’s anger had been manageable, for the most part. He was a brightly burning fire – it didn’t take long for that flame to snuff itself out. 

The Duke…his anger was a tiny blue flame burning steadily with an endless supply of fuel. Get your hand close enough and say good-bye to it, that was how hotly he was burning. However, it was impossible to tell just by looking at him. At a glance, he looked annoyed, a touch angry but the hellstorm that was contained into one tiny blue flame was not noticeable. His face was a calm, stony mask. While tense, his large hands hung loose by his sides, swinging lightly as he walked. The only indication of what was going on behind that mask of somberness was a spark of fury burning deep within his golden eyes. 

Well, that, and the atmosphere surrounding him. Link wasn’t sure too many people could pick up on something like that – it was taught through experience, and as an Aeronaut, he had quickly learned how to read both people and a situation. Knowing when someone was about to blow their lid, even when they weren’t showing any noticeable indications was a vital skill in his line of work. Right now, the atmosphere in the room was so heavy that it felt like he was going to suffocate. He could feel it pressing down onto his shoulders. Fiddling with the hem of his shirt, a steady dull thump of pain in the back of his head, Link jumped slightly when Duke Dorephan suddenly rounded on him and said, “Again, tell me what happened again. Start when you were accosted by the guards.”

Link inwardly groaned. This made the fourth time that the Duke had made him go through the course of events that had led him to this extremely uncomfortable situation. His head hurt, talking only made the pain worse, his stomach hurt, he was starving despite the pain and really wanted just to lie down and sleep. Still, not even Mipha had been able to convince her Father to wait until later, until after he had gotten some rest so it looked as though he was stuck for the time being. Maybe, hopefully, this fifth time in explaining everything would be the last. Sighing softly, Link ran through it once again, not leaving out any detail as Duke Dorephan had requested the first time around. 

The Duke listened quietly, his head bowed, one finger rhythmically tapping against his chin. When Link finished, he turned, clasped his hands tightly behind his back and strode, back ramrod straight, shoulders tense, over to the window. A heavy silence fell over them, not that Link was complaining, though. It felt like it’d been so long since he was finally allowed to just sit in quiet for more than five seconds. Closing his eyes, Link rested his chin on top of his knees. Perhaps unsurprisingly, all of this was rather confusing. 

He could understand why Duke Dorephan would be so interested in learning what Ganon told him right before he was whisked back into the Glywndr household, as well as the fact that he was now in possession of one of the Royal Emblems, which, to his dismay, he had learned was worth more money than the entire Noble class had combined. That on top of the fact that, apparently, it was so insanely taboo for Ganon to actually give it to him that Duke Dorephan had taken one look at it and didn’t say anything for around five minutes. All he did was just gape, openly, down at it before silently handing it back to Link, shaking his head, and then drinking five tumblers worth of what he called his ‘strongest fucking drink’. 

Just all of that made the weight of the blasted thing immense. It sat in his pocket, like a stone that would drag him down to the darkest depths of this river of bizarreness he found himself floating in. He still didn’t even know why Ganon had given him the stupid thing. Duke Dorephan looked just as flabbergasted as he felt, Mipha and Sidon had no answers, and Muzu refused to even comment on it, citing only that Ganon must be “out of his goddamn mind”. All reactions that didn’t exactly instill him with any amount of confidence. Tugging the emblem out of his pocket, he slowly turned it over and over in his hands. 

It wasn’t really that extraordinary of a thing. If someone were to show it to him without explaining what it was, he wouldn’t have ever guessed that it was one of the Royal Emblems. It looked just like a Noble family crest to him. Though, that did make him wonder. Raising his head, he hesitated then quietly asked, “Are the emblems different for each person they’re given too?” 

“Yes.” Duke Dorephan answered, quicker than he thought he would, “Whenever there is a new Hand, an emblem is forged for them. It is a highly personable and sacred object, one that has a connection, a symbol tying it back to them. For some, that is their family crest. For others, it might be an animal or an object. Regardless of what it is, the emblem they are given is a sign of their status, and when they accept it, they are accepting their role as the Queen’s Hand. It is a gift,” the Duke slowly turned around, his gaze slowly drifting down to the emblem Link held, “and a burden.” 

Link thought for a moment then asked, “Then what does Ganon giving me his mean?” 

“I do not wish to make assumptions. Not when it comes to that man.” The Duke turned away, “He does so much that I simply cannot comprehend. Every time I think I understand him, he goes and do something so insanely stupid that I’m left to wonder if I know anything about him at all.” 

“Please,” Link implored, “even if you have the slightest idea of why he gave me this, tell me.”

The Duke sighed softly, “Giving away an emblem is…dangerous. If the Queen were still alive, Hylia take her to her side, and she found out, it could be viewed as treason. Even with the Queen no longer in our realm, Ganon has to worry about the Nobles, the advisors, the entire Royal committee and council finding out. If they do, it could be disastrous. Ganon could lose his standing as the Exalted General, as the Right Hand. That emblem, Link…it isn’t just a symbol of status, of the role Ganon took on, it’s a representation of his dedication, his loyalty to the Queen. When he accepted that emblem on the day he was named the new Hand, it was a silent oath that he was her protector, her knight, someone who would fight by her side until his very last breath.”

“Link,” Duke Dorephan turned back around to face him, and the deathly serious expression on his face made his breath catch, “by giving you the emblem, he’s sending the clear message that his allegiance has shifted. If he had given the emblem to the Princess, soon to be our new Queen, it most likely would have been accepted as a kind, heartfelt gesture. One meant to comfort her. He’s showing her that he will fight by her side as she tackles this tumultuous time but he didn’t. He gave it to you. I mean no offense, please do not take my next words as an insult but you are from the lower levels. In the eyes of the Nobles, and many in the Royal court, you are inconsequential. Yet, you now hold the emblem of the Exalted General.”

Running his fingers vigorously through his hair, the Duke mirthlessly chuckled, “It is an assumption but,” he shook his head, “I cannot fathom any other reason. There are instances in our past of emblems being given away, and it is always for that reason. It is to show a change in allegiance. Ganon, for whatever reason, that daft lunatic is pledging his allegiance to you.” 

“He said it would protect me.” Link said numbly, his head whirling, the room tilting dangerously as dizziness swamped him, “All I had to do was show it-“ 

“Oh Hylia, knock some sense into that deranged bastard!” Duke Dorephan snapped, “Link, under no circumstances should you ever show that to someone. At best, they’ll think it’s a fake and report you. At worse, they’ll realize its real and steal it. Regardless, it ends up with you being in trouble. Jailed, beaten, or worse.” 

“Why then?” Link slid his legs down, feet hitting against the hardwood with a dull thump, “Why tell me that it would protect me? Why give me it?” 

“I don’t know.” Duke Dorephan fell heavily into one of the nearby armchairs. Roughly scrubbing at his face, he let out a long, hard breath, dropped his hands away and suddenly looked very tired, or perhaps he had always looked tired, and he was just now noticing it. Poor man probably needed as much rest as he did, “There is something I can tell you, though.” 

“What is it?” 

The Duke was silent for a moment then reached over to curl Link’s fingers over the emblem, “I do not pretend to know that man. For all the years we have worked side by side, I’ve learned hardly anything about him. I cannot say his reasoning nor what his end goal is but I do not believe he put this in your possession to harm you.” Duke Dorephan paused, reclined back in his chair and picked up his empty tumbler. Filling it up to the brim with his fucking strongest drink, he gulped it all down in one swig then continued, “I also believe he did give it to you to protect you but not for the reason you…and I might have automatically thought of. This,” Duke Dorephan tapped Link’s closed fingers with one long, broad finger, “is not meant to protect you from Guards or even the Nobles you’re used to seeing. Word will get out that Ganon, Exalted General, nearly killed two guards because they assaulted a commoner. Soon, your name and appearance will be well known.”

Link flinched, disturbed at the thought of a bunch of Nobles gossiping about him over a cup of tea. He wasn’t too concerned about what they might say about him, that didn’t matter too much, it was just the fact that they would know his name, his face – that singular fact was enough to make him shudder. 

“Not many would dare try to touch you after that. Of course, many will question his actions and why he went to such an extent for a commoner but do you wish to guess how many would actually confront him on such a matter?”

“None.” Link quietly said. 

“None.” Duke Dorephan nodded somberly, “They’ll gossip, they’ll make up wild stories. By the time this day is finished, I can guarantee you that the entirety of the upper levels will be convinced that your Ganon’s long lost child or some other ridiculous notion but regardless of how they explain your presence, they’ll accept the fact that Ganon does not react well when someone puts you in danger. That alone will prevent them from doing anything stupid.”

“So, if not the Nobles and not the guards then who?”

“Before, you said that Ganon told you that there were people who wanted an ugly truth to remain hidden?” Duke Dorephan asked after a lengthy pause, his fingers slowly circling around the empty tumbler, gaze on the bottle of fucking strongest drink, as though he was considering whether or not to have another glass. 

“Yes, that’s right.”

Picking up the bottle, Duke Dorephan did pour himself another glass, brought it to his lips then promptly set the tumbler back down, still full to the brim, and got back up. First, he went to the window, looked out it for a moment, then went to the fireplace, resting his hands on the mantle for just a fleeting moment, then the massive bookshelf near the back of the room, nearly overflowing with books and papers – finally he stopped by a desk, placed his hands onto the top, bent over and sighed heavily before he began to speak, though it became immediately obvious that he wasn’t talking to Link. Rather, he mumbled loudly to himself, “Ganon cannot possibly mean them, can he? They haven’t gotten involved in our affairs since she took the throne.”

Duke Dorephan fell silent, drumming his fingers rhythmically against the tabletop. Tucking the emblem back into his pocket, Link waited to see if he would elaborate or give some kind of hint of who ‘they’ were. When none was provided, he had a little internal argument: ask or don’t ask. He was very curious as to what, or rather, who, the Duke was referring to. He imagined it had to something with the Nobles he wasn’t used to seeing, whatever that meant. On the other hand, learning any more felt dangerous. He’d already been pulled further into this…bizarreness than he could have possibly wanted. Learning about what could potentially be a hidden society or an even higher level of Nobles didn’t seem like the best idea. 

However, he was exhausted and the brain ticking away inside his head didn’t work very well when he was that tired. Before he could even decide between the two, his mouth opened and he said, “They, sir?” 

To his surprise, Duke Dorephan visibly started, his broad shoulders jumping. Whirling around, wide eyed, it was clear that he had actually forgotten that Link was there. Blinking rapidly, he went as though he was going to say something, stopped, shook his head and sighed, “That,” the Duke brushed a large hand through his ruffled, mussed hair, “is best left to be explained after I’ve gotten some answers. I do not mean to withhold information, nor leave you in the dark but I think that is for the best. Please understand.” 

Link nodded, a little relieved, a little disappointed and still very curious, “Of course, Sir Duke.” 

“Oh, no need for formalities, my boy.” Duke Dorephan said distractedly, striding back over to his chair, where he picked up the full tumbler and downed the contents, “None of this ‘Sir Duke’ or ‘Duke’ or any of that. Dorephan will be just fine.”

“I don’t think I can do that.” Link said after a startled beat. 

Duke Dorephan chuckled, reaching over to fondly ruffle his hair, “Alright, you may call me ‘Papa’ then.” 

Link sputtered, his throat constricting as he choked on his own saliva. Coughing hard, one hand clamped over his mouth, Duke Dorephan gently patting him on the back, he gasped raggedly, raised his head and squeaked, almost unable to believe what he just heard, “Sir?!” 

“I thought that’d be an acceptable substitute.” Duke Dorephan said innocently, though a glimmer of amusement shined in his golden eyes. He winked, then walked over to the door, tugging it open to call down, “Muzu? Would you kindly fix our Master Link a cup of tea, please?”

“My lord?” Muzu called back, sounding confused, “I thought he was lying down. Lady Mipha insisted he was to get some rest. She’ll be quite cross if she were to find out he was still awake.” 

“Link is still awake?” Sidon’s voice floated up from somewhere – he sounded close, though Link wasn’t aware enough of the layout of the Glwyndr household to figure out exactly where he was, “Father, you said you were only going to speak to him for a moment!” 

There came footsteps, and a moment later, Sidon appeared in the doorway, looking none too happy to see Link still in the armchair where he’d left him a while ago. Flashing an irritated glare his Father’s way, who laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, Sidon sighed, slipped by Duke Dorephan’s larger frame and smiled down at Link, “Come on, now. Let’s get you a nice cup of swift violet tea then it’s the warm bed treatment for the rest of the day.” 

As Link was slowly standing, reaching forward to grip tightly on the hand Sidon offered, his head throbbing, the world terrifyingly wobblingly, Sidon turned to ask his Father, “What in Hylia’s name were the two of you were discussing?” 

“I’ll tell you later.” Duke Dorephan replied, ruffling Link’s hair once more, “I apologize for keeping you so late, my boy. Go get yourself some rest. You’ve more than earned it.” 

“It’s alright. Thank you for everything.” Link paused for a moment then quickly decided it was time for a little payback. If Duke Dorephan was going to say stuff to purposefully fluster him, well then, two people could play at that game. Flashing the biggest, sweetest smile he could possibly manage, he tilted his head back to look up at the Duke and finished with, “Papa.” 

It nearly killed him to say it but the brilliant flush of red, nearly rivaling his hair in intensity, that flooded into his face, accompanied by a none too elegant gurgle and coughing fit made it more than worth it. The smile on his face morphed into one of naked triumphant. Ignoring Sidon’s baffled look, he purposefully out of the room. Silenced followed after him, then it was broken by loud peals of guffaws. Glancing over his shoulder, he found Duke Dorephan near about on the floor. Clasping his stomach, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, the Duke howled with laughter. Sidon looked between them, his gobsmacked expression so exaggerated that Link couldn’t help it. It started out as a chuckle, then a giggle, then a full blown laugh and pretty soon, he was chortling just as hard as the Duke. 

Bracing himself against a nearby wall, Link struggled to pull in breath, the pain in his head and stomach becoming even more vicious with the exertion but he paid no mind to it. He felt good, he felt incredibly good. He couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed like this. There was a shift of movement out of the corner of his eyes, grabbing his attention. He glanced over just in time to see Duke Dorephan, still loudly giggling, swoop in. Muscular arms gathered him up in a firm, yet gentle embrace. His face was smooshed to a warm chest, one large hand resting lightly on the back of his head. 

“You’ve found a good one, Sidon.” Duke Dorephan chuckled gleefully, his breath ruffling Link’s hair. “I’d prefer you keep him.” 

“I was planning on it.” Sidon replied, still sounding very confused. 

The Duke nodded, his chin rubbing against the top of Link’s head then slowly set him down, “Alright, no more funny business or Mipha will scold me terribly. Get some rest, my boy. I will hopefully have some answers for you when you awake.” 

“I hope so.” Link replied, “It would be nice to know what is going on.” 

“You can start by explaining what all that was just now.” Sidon commented, stepping over to Link’s side. 

“All in good time, Sidon.” The Duke laughed, “For now, see that our Link is well taken care of.” 

Throwing Link a playful wink, Duke Dorephan walked off towards the staircase, leaving the two of them watching after him. When Sidon looked down at him expectantly, clearly wanting some kind of answer, Link could only giggle in response. Sighing, clearly sensing that he wasn’t going to be getting any kind of explanation any time soon, Sidon tugged on his arm, indicating for him to follow him back to his bedroom. Dutifully falling into step beside him, Link yawned widely. Exhaustion was creeping in once again. It’d been staved off by the Duke’s startling, yet not very helpful reveal, and the whole laughing nearly to the point of busting his gut but now, with everything calming down, he was finding it hard just to keep his eyes open. 

“I was planning on taking you somewhere today.” Sidon said suddenly, making him jump, “I’d still like for us to go, if you don’t mind.” 

Link sleepily nodded, “I don’t mind. Where do you want to go?” 

“To meet my teacher. I need to speak to him, and I thought you’d like to meet him.” 

Sidon’s teacher, Link was immediately curious as to what kind of person they’d be. They must be extraordinarily talented in music and singing if they taught Sidon! A bit of the exhaustion ebbed away as he entertained himself with all sorts of thoughts of how they might be but it came slamming back when Sidon opened the door to his bedroom. Yawning once again, Link moved towards the window bed, only to stop when he realized that it was returned back to the window seat. Confused, wondering where he was going to be sleeping then, Link got his answer when he turned to ask Sidon, who was pulling back the covers on his own bed.

“I can’t sleep in your bed.” Link blurted out without thinking. 

“Well, you are.” Sidon replied easily, creating a mountain of pillows near the headboard, “I won’t have you sleeping on that window bed while you’re hurt. Now,” he straightened up, settled a firm, unwavering gaze on Link and said, “I won’t hesitate in picking you up and making you lie down. So, what will it be?” 

“Where are you going to sleep?” 

“We have other beds in the house, Link.” 

“Then I’ll sleep there.”

“Link.” Sidon said sternly. 

Well, this was an argument he clearly wasn’t going to win. He really didn’t have the energy to argue either. Sighing, knowing that he won’t be able to sleep, not when he was lying in Sidon’s bed, Link plodded over, dropped down onto the side and laid down, a heavy frown on his face. Sidon snorted softly at the sight of it. Pulling the covers up over him, tucking them around him, he said, “There’s no need to pout to that extent. Isn’t my bed so much more comfortable?” 

“It’s your bed.” Link replied grumpily, a little irritated at himself. Even though he had thought not moments ago that he would never be able to sleep, he was already right on the verge of passing out. 

“So?” 

“It’s your bed.” Link said with more emphasis, unconsciously snuggling deeper into the blankets. 

“Link, I don’t understand. It’s just a bed.” 

Rolling his eyes, Link tried to glare up at him but couldn’t manage it, “How would you act if I told you to sleep in my bed?” 

“That depends,” Sidon replied with the beginnings of a mischievous grin, “will you be sleeping beside me?”

Link gazed up at him for a moment, his irritation growing at the sight of that playful grin. He was trying to make him all flustered too. Well, he had just the response to that, “Would you want me too?” 

“Huh?” To his satisfaction, the mischievous grin was instantly gone, replaced by a comical look of surprise. An adorable flush of pink tinged Sidon’s cheeks. 

“Would you want me too?” Link repeated, fighting to keep the smile off his face. Served him right, trying to tease him while he was hurt and not in the clearest mindset. Now, he was going to get all blushy, cough on his words for a bit before leaving him finally to his sleep. Closing his eyes, confident that was what was going to happen, Link enjoyed a couple moments of peaceful, still silence then Sidon asked softly. 

“If I were to say yes, what would your response be?” 

…huh? 

Link slowly opened his eyes, expecting the playful, teasing grin to be back. It was not. Instead, to his surprise, what he found was Sidon’s face, dangerously close to his, wearing an alarmingly serious, resolute expression. Instinctively jerking back, scalding heat pouring into his cheeks, a prolonged screech howling inside his pounding head, Link, not really thinking about what he was saying, all of his attention hyper focused on the flecks of green in Sidon’s eyes, on the gorgeous hue of his skin, and the scent he sucked in when he inhaled a sharp breath of hair, squeaked, “That’d be fine, I guess?” 

“Right now?” 

“What?”

“Right now.” Sidon repeated, “Would it be fine right now?” 

“You want to sleep beside me right now?” 

Sidon nodded somberly, “I do.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I want to.” Sidon responded simply, that intensely earnest, serious stare still resting solely on him. “Can I?”

Link stared blankly back at him. He really didn’t have the energy to digest any of this. All the brain power he had left was knowingly telling him that he was going to do something stupid. No, strike that, he had already done something stupid by trying to be playful. Not enough energy to think or feel embarrassed or bashful in what would have been a scene that’d easily have him sputtering and panicking if he wasn’t currently on the verge of unconsciousness. Blinking slowly, Link studied the face hovering close to his. It was no use. 

“Okay.” He said softly, clumsily pushing backwards to give Sidon room. He wanted to blame it on Sidon’s sway, that his aura was just so powerful that he couldn’t possibly resist him but…that was a load of bullshit. He wanted him too. He really, really wanted him too. In the morning, when his ability to think rationally returned, there would be many internal discussion on just why in Hylia’s name all of this was happening, what Sidon’s real motive was but for now, he wanted to sleep, and he wanted to do so with Sidon beside him. 

Sliding gracefully into the bed, bringing with him a rush of warmth, Sidon tugged the covers up over them both, shifted around until he seemed to find a comfortable position then went still, his golden eyes carefully watching Link. Not really sure what to do, he never been in a situation like this before, Link dragged the covers even closer, flushing underneath Sidon’s gaze, ignoring the rapid beat of his heart, distantly wondering if this was a bad idea after all. There was just enough energy left within him to ask himself why, why was Sidon so insistent on sleeping beside him then a large, warm hand rested on the side of his head, strong fingers weaving through his hair, gently caressing his skin and in that single instance, he felt so safe, so warm, so peaceful that he stood no chance against the exhaustion that immediately rose to claim him. 

He slipped off easily to sleep, surrounding by the warmth and scent of Sidon.


	10. The Graveyard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no update OTL  
> hello! happy new year!  
> here is a two chap update <3 i'm hoping to get back on a regular schedule  
> also posted on my tumblr, blackfen   
> you can follow me on twitter @ tenebrisfen  
> hope you enjoy!!!

Despite the prediction he made the night before that there’d be some embarrassing internal discussion about the whole him and Sidon sleeping in the same bed together after being asked so earnestly if it was alright, there wound up being no time allowed for such a thing. The moment after he awoke, finding himself alone in the bed with the side Sidon had been sleeping on cold, he was gently tugged from the warm comfort he was cocooned in by his once sleeping companion, pushed into the bathroom where he bathed and got dressed in some clothes that were not his, rather definitely let by Mipha or Sidon, and marched downstairs where a large breakfast consisting of foods saturated in butter and syrup were waiting for him. 

Breakfast went by far too quickly in his opinion – he could have sat at that small table tucked into the corner of the spacious kitchen, munching on fluffy flapjacks drowning in heavy syrup, thick slices of fatty, cooked to perfection bacon, and crispy fried eggs whose yolks were divinely runny whilst sipping on sweet apple juice and listening to the three of them for the rest of his life but Sidon seemed intent on getting going as soon as possible. 

Far too soon, he was pulled away from the delectable breakfast, bidding a quick farewell to Mipha and Duke Dorephan, who gave them both the stern instruction to be careful. After reassuring his Father that he’d be extra cautious, Sidon tugged Link out the door. It was just late enough in the morning for other people to be milling about – some of them Noble, other working class who were dashing here and there on orders from whomever they worked for. As he followed behind Sidon, sticking close to his broad back, too nervous to stray far from him, Link became acutely aware of the fact that there was a disturbing amount of attention being paid to him. It didn’t come from the working class, who were easily distinguishable from the Nobles due to their simple clothing and the way they kept their heads bowed as they scurried about, but rather from the many Nobles meandering about, seemingly without purpose. 

They glanced his way, some looking merely curious, other cautious and some others almost downright hostile before turning to their companion and whispering something that Link couldn’t hear or rushing away, throwing conspiratory looks over their shoulders as they went, most likely to get a gossip circle going in the safety of their homes, where they didn’t have to hear General Ganon overhearing their murmurings. Sighing heavily, Link pressed closer to Sidon’s back, skin crawling. Well, looked as though Duke Dorephan hadn’t been kidding about word getting around quickly. He couldn’t fathom any other reason why so many Nobles would be paying attention to him. Not like he stood out that much. With his clothes cleaned and mended, he could easily pass for a member of the working class. At a glance, most probably wouldn’t even realize he was slum scum. 

Worrying the hem of his shirt, Link purposefully avoided meeting the gaze of a Noble woman who was openly gawking at him, her bright, large eyes alight with curiosity, one hand idling swishing the umbrella she held, switched over to Sidon’s other side so that he was more hidden and asked softly, “Am I going to be an attraction from now on? Will people pay to get tickets to inspect me more closely?” 

Sidon snorted mirthlessly, “Most of them wouldn’t hesitate to dish out a hefty sum to be given the chance to have you attend one of their gala luncheons. You think being interrogated by the guards is terrifying, just wait until you have a bunch of Nobles grilling you for hours on end, shoving drink after drink into your hands, waiting for that first slur before they really start to press in.” 

Glancing up nervously, Link hesitated then asked softly, “I…I won’t have to do that, will I?”

“No.” Sidon gently reassured him, “You can trust that myself, Father and Mipha will beat off those pesky Nobles off with bats if need be.” He paused for a moment then added with a small smile, “Not to mention, I think many of them would be too frightened to actually approach you.”

“Because of Ganon.” Link responded, not a question but a fact. 

“Yes,” Sidon agreed with a nod, “Ganon’s involvement will most likely be enough to keep the majority of them away. Granted, you’ll still have a few ravenous ones who’ll risk incurring the beast’s wrath in order to pick your mind but Father will be able to handle those. So, no need to worry yourself.” 

Sighing with relief, Link thought for a moment before asking, “Are the Nobles afraid of Ganon?”

“Everyone is afraid of Ganon.” Sidon replied simply, leading Link down a long, steep staircase. In the distance, he could see the old docks raising up high over the city, creating a strange silhouette against the bright morning sky. In the center of the docks was the old watchtower, which, from what he understood, used to not only be the station of the Aeronautics Union but was considered a beacon in the older days. Exhausted Aeronauts, flying back after tiring missions, would have kept their eyes glued to the horizon, waiting with baited breath for the familiar shape of the watch tower to appear as a signal that they were finally home. Course, no such thing happened now. The Aeronautics Union headquarters had been moved when the new docks had been built south side of the city, and the old docks, the watchtower were now left to rot. 

“Why?” Link asked, though he felt a little foolish for doing so. From everything he’d seen of Ganon, even with him being especially gentler, for the most part, towards him, it was obvious he was not a man to be trifled with. Still, he got the feeling that there might be more to that statement then just the obvious. 

“For the most part, it’s because he’s the Exalted General. It’s most likely stating the obvious but there’s a reason he has that position. There probably doesn’t exist in the entirety of the Kingdom a more powerful, talented soldier than him. Father has regaled me with multiple tales of foolish brutes from all over the world showing up at the Castle’s doors, demanding a duel with Ganon, only to be beaten to mincemeat within moments of the duel starting. Simply put,” Sidon paused for a moment as they reached a busy street then took Link’s hand, tugging him across, gracefully weaving between people and carriages, towards another staircase, this one heading up, “he isn’t someone you’d want to be pitted against. But, more to the point-“

Another pause, this one occurring when Link, upon seeing a couple of Royal Guards loitering about, instinctively grabbed Sidon’s arm, tugging him over behind a nearby food stand that looked to be selling some kind of baked goods. Peeking nervously around the stand, he watched the guards for a moment, heart thudding hard against the confines of his ribs then jumped in alarm when Sidon gingerly placed a large hand on top of his head, broad fingers weaving through his hair. Jerking around to look up at him, panic fluttering like a startled bird in his stomach, Link realized with a thump that he was being stupid. The Guards weren’t going to bother him, not when he was walking about with the Duke’s son beside him. Plus, it stood to reason that they’d already gotten word of Ganon’s reaction to him being accosted by their fellow brothers so he really had acted unnecessarily. Flushing a bright shade of red, Link bowed his head in embarrassment, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, “Sorry.” 

“You okay?” Sidon asked softly, his voice very, very close. 

Link raised his head slightly to find that the reason why Sidon’s voice was so close was because Sidon’s face was very close. Even more heat managed to find its way into his cheeks as he took a stumbling step backwards. Waving his hands frantically, he declared a bit too loudly, drawing the attention of the woman manning the stand, who shot them an accusatory, suspicious glance, “I’m fine!”

“Are you sure?” Sidon gently pressed him, taking a step closer, reaching up to brush a lock of hair away from Link’s face. “We can go back if you don’t feel safe.” 

“No, no, it’s okay!” Link flashed a bright smile, “Just habit, you know? I’m not really used to be able to walk around and not have to worry about the guards.” 

While he meant that to be reassuring, Sidon only looked pained. Straightening up, Sidon glanced over at the Guards, who hadn’t noticed them – their attention seemed to be focused on a couple of kids who were buying some bread from a local shop (the man running the stall seemed to have noticed the guards attention as well and was making a grand show of taking the money, flashing it at the guards, thanking the oldest child, a tiny scrap of a girl with a wispy braid, loudly for her patronage) – then wrapped his arm firmly around Link’s shoulder, leading out from behind the food stand and back towards the staircase. Tensing up for just a moment, distantly wondering how long it’d be until he was used to this kind of intense affection and would stop spending every single moment with his face giving off as much heat as the sun, Link looked up at Sidon to ask, “What were you saying about Ganon?”

“The lower classes fear Ganon because of his status, because of his power. Nobles, on the other hand, fear Ganon for a completely different reason. He is someone who defies a norm that not many would dare go against. Your money, your power, your status, it means nothing to him. If you get in his way or do something he doesn’t like, he’ll come after you. And if he comes after you, you can say good-bye to all that privilege. In some cases, you might be saying good-bye to your life as well. To Ganon, there is no one who is untouchable. He’s gone after people who not even my Father would dream of going up against. That’s how much he doesn’t care about status and power. Unsurprisingly, Nobles dislike that immensely but they can’t do anything about it because of who Ganon is.”

“So,” Link thought for a moment before continuing, “Nobles fear him because he’s basically doing to them what they do to everyone else?”

“That’s one way to put it but there is more too it.” 

“When is there not when it comes to this kind of stuff?”

Sidon snorted, “Nobles fear him because there’s no hiding anything from him. He knows everything that happens in this city. You could argue that he knows everything that happens in the entirety of the Kingdom. Simply put, no matter how well you think you’re hiding your shady business, he’ll still know, and there’s no telling what might anger him. Most of the Nobles who are gossiping about you today probably would have never guessed that Ganon would defend someone from the lower class so violently. Now, they’re all on edge, wondering if Ganon or one of his men will come after them if they treat someone from the lower class badly.”

“Would Ganon have reacted as harshly if it had been a Noble, rather than a Guard?” Link asked curiously, glancing up to the horizon. They seemed to be heading towards the old docks, though the massive wall of the stairs they were climbing blocked his view of what lay beyond. The further they traveled up, the quieter the hustle and bustle of the city below became.

Sidon seemed to think for a moment before stating slowly, “I think Ganon might’ve reacted even more harshly if it had been a Noble. Guards are one thing – if they do something stupid, it has a very small impact. Forgive me for saying so, I’m not trying to diminish the pain and fear you went through yesterday but a couple of guards attacking one person from the lower quarters-“

“It’s not going to send shockwaves throughout the city.” Link finished for him, nodding understandably. 

“It wouldn’t but a Noble assaulting someone from the lower class during a time when there’s so much animosity aimed towards those they perceive as being lesser than them? When there’s talk of retaliation for a presumed crime? When a riot could break out at any moment? That would’ve been disastrous. On top of Ganon being infuriated at your assault, he would, most likely, feel the need to be especially harsh to send a warning to the other Nobles: don’t even think about taking this further.” 

“Could the Nobles take how Ganon reacted to the Guards as indication of how he’d treat them if they went after someone from the lower class?”

“In a way.” Sidon replied, cocking his head thoughtfully, “The Nobles won’t fear or even think that physical violence will be leveled against them. Ganon can be a brute who’ll use his strength to get what he wants but even he knows better than to try to actually physically hurt a Noble. Not only would that have little effect but it’d be fuel added to an already raging fire. Rather, his reaction to the Guards is indication of just how far he’s willing to go and that can easily translate into the punishment Nobles can expect if they step over the metaphorical line.” 

“Punishment?” 

They were close to the top of the staircase now, and Link began to wonder just where it was they were going. He wasn’t really that familiar with the section of the city they were in – far too close to the Noble circles for him – but he recognized the staircase, at least. Far as he knew, it lead directly into the ‘graveyard’ or, as the Nobles called it ‘the old town’. Just as the name implied, everything that way were old ruins, long established parts of Hyrule that were left to rot as people moved on to other places. He’d heard more than a fair share of rumors that it was, supposedly, a safe haven for undesirables, individuals considered even lower than slum scum, to take refuge in because the Royal Guards hardly after traveled out that way. 

“Remember how I said earlier that Ganon knows everything? Nobles have closets filled to the brim with skeletons, and Ganon has a little black book with all the secrets that could bring a lot of Nobles to ruin.” 

Quirking an eyebrow, Link asked, “There’s stuff that’s bad enough that even the Nobles wouldn’t want it getting out?” 

“Yes but probably nothing along the lines of what you’re thinking. It’s not murder or exhortation or anything like that. That’s simply what’s expected when dealing with Nobles. Rather, it all has to do with their place in society. For example, I remember a couple years ago, some Noble man…I don’t recall his name or what he did to get on Ganon’s bad side but it came out that the man had…relations with a Zora woman.” 

“You’re joking.” Link breathed, his eyes stretched wide in shock. He knew the Nobles to be arrogant and stupid but that…surely, they must have some sense of self-preservation? Obviously not, considering that a great many of them must push the norms they themselves put into place if Ganon has enough material to make near every Noble fear him. Dragging a hand through his hair, he asked quietly, “How long did he last after that?” 

“His sister found him two days after the word burned through the Nobles circle. From what I’ve heard, though I don’t know how true it is considering I don’t concern myself with that sort of thing, the trauma of what her son had done – sleeping with a Zora, not committing suicide – was so devastating for the mother that she filled her pockets with rocks and walked out into the nearest stream.”

“Was the Zora woman alright?” Link asked, feeling a little guilty that he wasn’t more affected at having learned of the two deaths that occurred because of the ‘incident’. Only a tiny little bit, though – it was really hard to feel bad for a bunch of Nobles dealing with the consequences for their shitty behavior, especially when there was someone like a Zora involved. The Nobles had a choice, they could choose not to be involved in that kind of thing, to have an iota of self-control. For a Zora, that choice wasn’t as clear cut or easy. The bastard probably offered the woman money, food, anything to get her into his bed, which put her in a terrible position. Accept and risk being exposed or turn him down and deal with the very real risk of him getting violent. 

No good option, no good alternative. And to think, there were famous romance stories that were all about a Noble falling in love with a peasant, defying all odds in order to be with their true love. What utter bullshit. There was nothing good that could come out of a Noble becoming interested in someone of a lower class. A Noble falling in love with someone like him or like that poor Zora woman spelled only trouble. Link’s thoughts came to an abrupt, screeching halt. The realization that dawned on him was so massive that he faltered mid-step, his foot hovering over the stair. Wasn’t…wasn’t it like he was in one of those romance stories?! Him being from the slums, a chance meeting that resulted in him connecting with someone from the Noble class, getting involved in a strange adventure together with the Noble, the two of them slowly falling in- Heat flooded into his face as he internally screamed. 

“Link?” Sidon’s concerned voice came from somewhere above him. 

“Yes?” Link squeaked in surprise, jolting up to look at Sidon. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, leaning down to closely inspect Link’s burning face. Frozen in place, staring up at that handsome face, his heart thundering inside his chest. Since when had he been standing so close to him? They were practically smooshed together! Had he been so invested in what Sidon had been telling him that he hadn’t noticed? “You’ve gone awfully red all the sudden.” 

“O-oh, yes, I’m fine, I’m fine.” Link flashed a shaky smile, internally berating himself for thinking something so embarrassing because really, really now? Him living out one of those cheesy romance stories? What utter nonsense. There was no way…right? Okay, yep, stopping right there, not going to continue that line of thought because he might seriously hurt himself otherwise. Clearing his throat, he repeated his earlier question, shoving away the whispering thoughts at the back of his mind, reminding him of what Sidon had said a couple nights ago (though it felt like months ago that those words were uttered) and his earnest wish to sleep together with Link. 

“Yes, far as I know, she’s fine.” Sidon responded, still looking at him with an air of concern, “I don’t know the exact details but Ganon made sure that she was kept safe, which was good since the man’s family attempted to pass the incident off as him being seduced by a money grubbing whore and tried to have her arrested for having a hand in his death. I know I don’t have to tell you what would’ve happened to her if she’d been arrested. Ganon stepped in, got her out of there and, last I heard, and again, I don’t know how true this is, she’s currently living in a small Zora settlement far away from the city.” 

“I’m assuming that this incident is just one among many?” Link asked as they reached the top of the staircase. His earlier assumption as to what their final destination would be was right. Stretched out in front of them was the Graveyard, which was an odd place for them to have gone to. 

It was underwhelming, to say the least. With a soft snort, he quickly realized that what he was looking at…it looked almost exactly like the upper levels, the “nicer” parts of the slums. The only distinction setting it apart was how empty it was. Gaze roaming over the tall, shabby buildings with more broken windows then intact ones, the cracked cobblestone roads, the skeletal remains of pathways hanging precariously above the scene of rot and decay, Link realized he really did know nothing about this particular area of the city. Only that it’d been left behind a long while ago. Why, though? What had caused people to move away from it? The city wasn’t that big – there was a massive issue with overcrowding everywhere but the Noble circles so why move from this startlingly large area into the already crowded city? 

“Oh no,” Sidon said from behind him, “this is far from the first and hasn’t been the last.”

“Why are we up here?” Link finally asked what seemed to be the most important question. 

“My teacher lives up in the old watchtower.” 

Link stared at him silently for a moment, waiting for Sidon to pull the whole ‘just joking! You should’ve seen the look on your face, we’re actually going to turn right back around and head back to the Nobles circles’ but when it failed to come, he hesitated then cautiously asked, “Your teacher…he isn’t a Hylian, is he?”

“No, he isn’t. Come on, you’ll understand when you meet him.” Sidon said with a smile, strolling forward confidentially into the decay, seemingly unbothered by the crumbling buildings surrounding him. 

Thoroughly confused, Link jogged to catch up with him, craning his head back to more closely inspect the decaying buildings, wondering with a slight shiver if anyone was looking right back at him.


	11. Speculations, Assumptions and Guesses

Well, Sidon was wrong about one thing: he didn’t understand a single thing when he was finally introduced to his Teacher. Then again, that just seemed to be the theme of his life by that point. Trying very hard not to gawk, Link stood in the doorway to a large, circular room that was sparsely furnished – only a cot, a long table upon which there were mountains of tomes, papers and quills, and a wooden chair occupied the space, making it look all the bigger with so little in it – and just stared at the individual he’d just been introduced too. A Rito, which in of itself wasn’t that surprising. There were Rito in the city, though he’d never heard of any actually residing there. Highly valued by the Nobles for their talents in music, weapons (particularly bow and arrows) and textiles, it wasn’t an uncommon thing to find a Rito working for a Noble family. 

They just didn’t live in the city. Not because they weren’t allowed – if anything, he imagined that a great many Nobles probably went to significant lengths to try to get the Rito in their service to stay within the city limits – but because it was dangerous for them to do so. For all the love the Nobles had for the majestic, bird-like race, they weren’t quick to hide the oft violent and zealous jealously they harbored towards the Rito. If there was one thing that Nobles hated more, it was someone else having what they couldn’t. In the case of the Rito, it was the ability to fly without the need for boards or aircraft. Nobles could plead and bully all they’d like to try to get the Rito to stay within the city but the moment the ability to fly was showcased in front of them, it was bad news for any Rito unlucky enough to have that anger directed at them. 

Better safe than sorry. As one Rito told him a few years back when he was traveling for a short while with a flock: nothing the Nobles could offer ever offer would be enough to risk what they might do if provoked. 

So, understandably, finding out that a Rito was not only living within the city limits – on the outskirts, granted but still in a location where Nobles could see him flying about – but was the teacher of one of the most important men in the entire city? Yeah, he didn’t understand a single thing. Awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to the other behind Sidon, waiting for the two to finish talking about what sounded largely like technical musical jargon that seemed to be related to the odd instrument that he had been playing when they finally made their way to the top of the watchtower, Link studied the Rito that he hoped he’d eventually be introduced too. Tall, even taller than Sidon, with beautiful blue plumage that was dotted and stripped with whites, reds and yellows, intelligent and gentle golden eyes, and quite the impressive beak, this was a Rito that Link could see acting as a bard to a Noble family, called upon to play pleasing tunes to tickle their senses. 

And yep, he hated himself for allowing that to be the first thing he associated this Rito with. 

“I do believe,” the Rito commented, setting the strange instrument, which looked to be a strangely ridged boxy shape connected to two panels – one that had the keys of a piano and the other just an assortment of brass buttons, into the nearby chair, “this is the first time you’ve brought someone other than your sister or Father, Sidon.” 

“It is.” Sidon replied with a smile, taking a step to the side so that Link was in full view, “Kass, this is Link. Link, I’d like to formally introduce my teacher, Kass.” 

“Well met, Link.” Kass said warmly, “I hope the day is finding you well.”

“Hello.” Link said awkwardly, “It is, thank you.” 

“You must be someone special if Sidon has dragged you all the way out here.”

Link laughed sheepishly, the tips of his ears tingling with heat. Yeah, wasn’t the first time he had heard something like that. Did Sidon not have any friends? Well…no, actually that would make sense. He was a Noble who didn’t act anything like a Noble would. Link couldn’t envision him making friends with people in his social rank, nor did he think he’d have that many opportunities to befriend someone in a lower class. Even if he did, it wasn’t exactly the safest thing in the world for a commoner to be friends with a Noble, and vice versa. Sidon was someone who seemed more than aware of the dangers of the Noble world, so it must be that he was just an exception. 

The corners of his eyes crinkling, which gave the impression that if he had a mouth, rather than a beak, he would have been smiling, Kass turned to Sidon, “How is your Father doing?” 

“Stressed, overworked, completely exhausted, even more so than usual. Other than that, he’s doing well. Not in the highest spirits but it’s not as though anyone would expect him to be.” 

Kass’s expression shifted in one much more solemn and neutral. Nodding slowly, he commented, “No, not in a time like this. I don’t suppose he’s told you but have they found out anything regarding Queen Hilda’s death?” 

Normally, he had a handle on his facial expressions. Well, with the exception being when he was around Sidon but that was largely because the damned man was so good at flustering him. But at the name drop of the Queen, he couldn’t help it. His jaw didn’t just fall open. It clattered through the floor. It went plummeting down to the ground so hard that it created an explosion. Flushing, he quickly snapped it shut, hoping that neither Sidon nor Kass had noticed. His first instinct was to ask how in Hylia’s name did Kass know the Queen’s name – that was information that only a few, sparse amount of people were given! It was a custom that dated back millennia. The heir to the Hyrulian throne, from her days as Princess to her reign as Queen safeguarded her name. Back when the custom was first put into place, it was due to the old fashioned idea that names were powerful. Give it to the wrong person, and you were in trouble. 

There might still be some who believed such a thing but nowadays, it was just tradition. And also a way to separate the Queen from everyone else, specifically the lower classes. After all, names were special. Even if names didn’t give someone else power over you, they were still an identity. In order to raise the Queen up to an even higher level, her name was considered sacred, something that you had to be someone to her to know. For Kass…a Rito to know it…to use it so openly, that could only mean he must have been involved, in some way, with those closest to the Queen, if not with the Queen herself. He just couldn’t fathom how that was possible. A Rito wouldn’t be a General, an advisor, a caretaker or a handmaiden. Nor a friend or potential partner. All he could think of was possibly he was a beloved musician who soothed the Queen’s heart and that’s how he earned enough trust to be told her name? 

“Far as I know, no.” Sidon was saying, shaking his head, “But as you know, Father doesn’t talk to me about such things.” 

“He wouldn’t. Your Father does his best to keep you out of that nonsense. Now, onto why you actually came here.” 

“The Director stopped by, didn’t he?” Sidon asked bluntly. 

“He did.” Kass nodded, “I’m surprised he even knew where to find me. A quick question before we continue: does he always reek as though he’s bathed in perfume?” 

“Yes. A Noble woman he fancied told him he smelled once, and he’s been over-accommodating ever since.” 

“Well, not much of an improvement, if you ask me.”

“What did he say to you?” 

“He explained…well, rather, ranted for close to an hour about what happened. It was quite the spectacle. I’ve never seen a Hylian turn that shade of red before. It was really rather alarming. I thought for certain that at some point, he was simply going to flop over dead.”

“About me?” 

“What else, dear boy? Can you think of anything else he’d be so furious about?”

“I’m so sorry, Kass. I-“ Sidon stopped when Kass raised a wing. 

“I’m not upset. That man’s anger is none of my concern. However, you will answer me one thing.” 

“And that is?” Sidon asked cautiously. 

“You told me you were ready. You told your Father you were ready. Why did you lie to both our faces?” 

“I thought I was.” Sidon replied far too quickly, in a voice that was far too light and unbothered. Turning away, he sniffed, shrugged and offered, “Simple mistake.” 

Link glanced over at Kass at the same time that he was looking to Link. Blue eyes met gold as it quickly became clear that they’d silently come to the same conclusion: that was a terribly messy dodge. Kass arched an eyebrow, as though to ask ‘do you believe that?’. He didn’t, not a single bit. The point had been brought up before with Sidon acting in much the same fashion. Stepping forward, not sure if this was his place but…how quickly and how ready Sidon was ready to discard the whole thing really had him worried, Link gently placed a hand on his arm. When his golden gaze swung down to look at him, Link offered a small, reassuring smile, “You’ve got enough sense to know that you weren’t ready.”

“I just-“ Sidon started. 

“Sidon.” Link gently cut him off, lightly curling his fingers around his forearm, “You weren’t ready. You knew you weren’t ready. So why? Why would you go back?” 

He visibly hesitated, a conflict brewing in his golden eyes. Staring down at Link, the internal argument going on inside his head showing clearly on his face, Sidon finally sighed heavily, turned away and mumbled, “Father…was really excited about me performing again.” 

“Sidon.” Kass admonished him in a tone that sound very motherly, “How many times have I told you? You shouldn’t go back until you were absolutely ready, not because someone else wanted you to. I know your Father loves to hear you sing but he wouldn’t want you to force yourself to sing because of that.” 

Something flashed across Sidon’s features. For a split moment, taking up the space in time than a blink of an eye, he looked so incredibly uncomfortable that Link was tempted to pull into a tight embrace and tell him everything was going to be okay. Lying, a voice whispered in the back of his head. No…that wasn’t right. There was some truth to the reason Sidon had given but it wasn’t the whole truth. Something else…something else was going on, something that went far beyond Sidon not wanting to disappoint his Father. Anxious, even as Sidon quickly recovered, forcing out a sheepish laugh and scratching the back of his head, Link wanted to push the subject further. Why? It was question that he felt like he’d been asking so much over the past couple days. There was something else there. Something that Sidon was doing everything he could to hide. Considering…who he was dealing with on a daily basis, Nobles, the putrid filth that plagued the city, Link could only assume the worse. 

Most wouldn’t dare do something to the son of someone so important but these were Nobles. They thought they could do anything without consequences. 

Before he could very gently push forward, Sidon asked in a forced jovial tone, “Kass, why don’t you tell Link what it is you do? When you’re not teaching me, that is!” 

Judging by the look on Kass’s face, it was clear that he wasn’t the only one picking up on the fact that something seemed very off. Once again, they glanced at one another, sharing a silent communication that left Link feeling even more determined to get to the bottom of what was going on. He knew what he needed to do. Sidon wasn’t going to talk to Kass. That much was obvious. Mentor figure, probably someone Sidon respected immensely and didn’t want to drag into personal problems. Duke Dorephan, Mipha and well, everyone else was out of the picture. But him? There was a chance. He would have to be careful. This was delicate, thin ice he was about to skate across. Too much pressure, and snap! Despite how strange their relationship was, he didn’t want to ruin it. 

Still, he probably stood the best chance at getting Sidon to open up. Link glanced up at Sidon, brows knit together with worry. It might be risky to try to pry into such a private matter but…whatever was behind Sidon’s hiatus, it was hurting him. Maybe that was an assumption he shouldn’t make, maybe he was jumping to conclusions but it was a thought he couldn’t ignore. It pricked his mind like a barbed thorn. If Sidon was in pain, then he would do whatever he could to help him. 

That, though, would have to wait. Obviously, he wasn’t going to be able to get Sidon to talk to him while they were right in front of Kass. So, for now, he’d bide his time, and listen to just what made what Kass did so special. 

“You made quite the face when I mentioned the Queen’s name earlier.” Kass commented, shooting Link an amused look that only grew even more pronounced when he blushed brightly and sputtered out an apology, “Don’t worry yourself. That is a reaction I expected. You probably asked yourself ‘how does a common Rito know this?’ Am I correct?”

“Yes.” Link replied hesitantly, a little embarrassed at being called out for thinking along that line, even though there was a lot of truth to it. 

“Well, first and foremost, let me simply state: I was not freely given the name. It was one I found out through…less than ideal means.”

“He means he squeezed it out of Father in exchange for some information that proved useful in some diplomatic thing.” Sidon said with a small smile. 

Kass sighed, slowly shaking his head, “The lengths I must go to in order to find out the simplest bits and pieces.” 

“I don’t understand,” Link said, cocking his head, “why did you need her name?” 

“Because for the past 30 years, I’ve been painstakingly putting together an entire account of the history of our world into a song. A magnum opus that would tell of everything that has occurred throughout the course of time.” Smiling sadly, Kass added, “It was a task passed down to me by my Master, who started the song when he was just a child. He passed away several years ago, and left the completion of the song to me.” 

“It was because of the song that Kass and I met.” Sidon explained, “He came to our house years ago, wanting to know about my family’s past.” 

“I was researching everything to do with the Glywndr Castle. That was when I met young Sidon, who was singing so beautifully for his Mother that I couldn’t help but to be enraptured. When the Duke made mention of the fact that they were in need of a teacher, I was more than happy to offer my services, although my time spent in Castle Town is sporadic and unpredictable.”

“Glywndr Castle?” Link’s ears perked up. 

“That’s right. One of the greatest mysteries that this world has ever seen. It’s obvious that some sort of history lurks there, containing a story that should be in the finished song.” 

“Did you find out anything about it?” He asked hopefully. 

“Sadly, no.” Kass sighed, shaking his head, “I spent several years tracking down every last lead that there was to be had, only to come up empty.”

“However,” Kass continued when Link visibly deflated, “there are rumors. Baseless ones, but they exist nonetheless. The most important of which deals with location. It is believed that the ruins of the Castle are somewhere on the eastern border of Lanaryu.” 

“Lanaryu?” Link asked, confused, “The home of the Zora?” 

“Yes.” Kass said with a hint of bitterness, “Though, who knows for how much longer. The Zora are reaching the verge of extinction. Their numbers have been steadily dwindling ever since the fall of their Kingdom. Soon, that land might be abandoned, containing only the memories and whispering songs of those who once lived there.” 

“The Castle is said to be on the eastern border there?” Link asked, swallowing down the discomfort at the thought of an entire race of people going extinct. 

“That is what is believed but no one has ever been able to find even a trace of it. A great many have tried. They’ve scoured every inch of that area, as well as many others, to no avail.”

“Are there other rumors aside from that one?” 

“Only one of other that is of any importance. This is a rumor that came from a Zora, who claimed that there is a library hidden somewhere in the ruins of the Castle. In this library is the answer to every mystery tied to Glwyndr – what happened there, what lead to it being lost, what caused the Glywndr family’s history to just vanish. Other than that, there is only baseless rumors and gossip.” Kass sighed softly, “It is a secret even more well-hidden than that of the names of Hyrule’s Queens.” 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Link let his gaze shift down to the floor. Was that it? Was that what Ganon wanted him to find to expose the ‘rot of this world’? Was that the start of a path that would lead him to this so called ‘truth’? The library hidden within Glywndr? Well… that wasn’t at all a difficult task, now was it? Sighing internally, resisting the urge to just throw his hands up into the air in frustration, Link gave his head a slight shake. It was possible that wasn’t even it. Kass had said it was just a rumor. Really, all of this was just rumors, there was nothing substantial to any of it so all of it could be just a massive waste of his time. 

Why was he even asking about this stuff? It wasn’t like he was going to set out on a quest to find Glywndr just because Ganon had given him a cryptic riddle that he obviously wanted him to solve. He did want to, at least, know what the heck was going on but it felt like a slippery slope to perch at the top of. Wouldn’t it take just one little detail, one little fact to act as a shove that sent him hurtling down it? Still…curiosity was a terrible thing. There was so much going on that he flat out did not understand, and that was kind of incredibly infuriating. So, that was all this was. Satisfying a curiosity, nothing more. And there was so much he was curious about. Now that there was a source of knowledge standing right in front of him, he couldn’t help but to want to take advantage of it. 

“What do you know about the Queen?” Link asked. 

Kass looked surprised by the question, then said, “Queen Hilda was an…interesting woman. The Nobles talk as though they all knew her but the truth is, there aren’t many who did. Duke Dorephan, Exalted General Ganon, Princess Zelda, her advisors and perhaps some hand maidens are, most likely, the only individuals to interact with her. Although, it was a sparse occasion for them to do. The Duke and General Ganon probably only saw her once a month. Even then, she was said to be distant, uninterested. I don’t know if the chatter has gotten to you two yet but there is some considerable whining coming from the Nobles about Duke Dorephan taking charge but what they don’t realize is that it’s been that way for years.”

“But there’s always news of the Queen attending events and parties.” Sidon said, baffled. 

“Lies concocted by her advisors to present a sense of normalcy or a handmaiden disguised as her went in her place. That’s why it’s custom for the Queen to wear a mask out in public.”

“I don’t understand.” Sidon looked a little lost, “There are pictures of her attending balls where it’s obviously her. Not a handmaiden.”

“Well, she wasn’t always like that.” Kass explained, “During the start of her reign, actually finding Queen Hilda inside the castle was a rare. She was attending parties, balls, events. She was traveling the world. She was said to be an adventurous person who couldn’t stand being in the castle. I believe she once made the comment that it was to drafty and drab for her.” 

“What happened?” Link asked, “Why was there such a drastic change in her personality?” 

“There’s no definite answer for that but the common belief is that the death of her Mother, Queen Morgana, was when things started to change.” 

Shifting slightly, lightly crossing his wings over his broad chest, Kass continued, “You can ask Duke Dorephan about this, he’ll have far more info than I since he was first Queen Morgana’s advisor but what I can tell you for certain is that Queen Hilda’s personality did not change until after she died. After that point, she began to act like her Mother, who, as I understand, she swore she would rather throw herself off the highest tower than to allow any similarities between them.” 

“Why?” Queen Morgana was before his time. Though he didn’t know the exact timeline, she passed away at some point before he was born. He heard her spoken about in passing, only referred to as ‘the predecessor Queen’ – the usual title for the previous Queen – but no one ever went into detail about her. Unlike a great many other things in the city, that little tidbit never managed to grab his interested. People just didn’t talk about the Royal family. That was one area that when there weren’t lengthy discussion, it wasn’t an odd thing so he hadn’t thought it strange that he never knew anything about her. 

“Queen Morgana was obsessed with power. She was responsible for multiple attacks against the Gerudo, the Goron and my people in an attempt to claim even more land and resources for her Kingdom. Have you heard of the Scourge?” 

“In passing. I don’t know much about it.” This time, however, not due to his lack of interest. This was one thing amongst many that people just didn’t talk about. There was hardly any mention of it in history books, and when it was mentioned, it was usually nothing anywhere close to being in-depth. The few times he had thought to ask someone, the answers were always the same. Either ‘don’t ask’ or ‘don’t know’. It was one of those things where people knew it happened, there was no denying it was a thing but the actual details? Gone. Poof. Dust in the wind. Don’t even bother asking for ‘em, you’ll be wasting your breath. The only real piece of information he’d ever been able to glean about it was that it was a two year war that occurred sometime during the predecessor Queen’s time. 

“It was disastrous.” Kass said quietly, “For everyone. Thousands died in the actual fighting, while thousands more died from starvation, disease and exposure. The harshest winter that Hyrule has ever seen struck the first year of that accursed war. Someone who lived through it told me the story of going into a village to find civilians frozen to their beds, having died during the night when the temperature dropped so severely that water turned to ice the moment it touched open air. Hylian troops scorched acres of farmlands. They set up barricades around towns and villages, preventing anyone from going hunting or gathering. Anyone who was desperate enough to try was killed on the spot. Sometime during the second year, a plague broke out in a Gerudo settlement. It was carried back to Castle Town on the breath and wounds of infected soldiers. As you could imagine, the impact on an already decimated area was devastating. The causalities were catastrophic.”

Sighing heavily, Kass shook his head, “And yet, even as her people were suffering and dying so quickly that they could dig mass graves quick enough, even though she was making no progress – if anything, she was losing more than she gained, Queen Morgana did not stop until she was made to. At age 14, Princess Hilda led a rebellion against her Mother. Your Father,” Kass shot a sidelong glance at Sidon, who looked openly shocked to be learning all this, “was right by her side.”

“How have I not heard about this?” Sidon breathed, pushing a hand through his hair, “This is an important piece of Hyrulian history, yet I know nothing about it! Father has mentioned the Scourge before but I always thought it was a simple dispute! Yet you say he was front and center in the rebellion to bring the predecessor Queen down!”

“That-“ Kass started to say, only to pause thoughtfully. Shaking his head once more, he looked kindly at Sidon, and said, “That is something you will need to discuss with your Father. For a great many of the stories I collect, I understand naught about the actual details. I know your Father was there, I know he stood with Princess Hilda as she removed her Mother from the throne and took the crown. That is all.”

“What happened to the predecessor Queen?” Link asked, lightly brushing the back of Sidon’s hand with his own, jumping a little when strong, broad, warm fingers wrapped around his hand, squeezing gently. 

“She was imprisoned. Many say that she raved at all hours of the day until she finally passed away a couple years later.” 

“That’s when the Queen changed?” Link asked quietly, horrified by what he’d just learned but not at all surprised that it was kept that well-hidden, to the point that not even Sidon knew. That was what this city did – committed atrocious deeds then covered them with dirt, while convincing everyone that they never happened. There weren’t many brave or stupid enough to try to question it. Doing so was a one way ticket to ending up like the predecessor Queen – rotting in some prison, left forgotten and alone until either starvation or dehydration stole the last breath from your lungs. 

“Yes. Up until that point, Queen Hilda was, by all accounts, a perfectly good Queen. She worked tirelessly to rebuild everything that her Mother had destroyed. Those who knew her before she changed said she was a revolutionist, intent on making peace with the other races and bringing in a new era of diplomacy.” 

“Then, her Mother died.” Sidon murmured. 

Kass nodded, “A few months after the passing of her Mother, Queen Hilda proposed the idea of attempting to claim the Rito, Gerudo and Goron lands, just as her Mother had. It’s rumored, and is most likely true, that Duke Dorephan was the one responsible for talking her down from such a foolish, dangerous idea.” Kass was silent for a moment before continuing, “It is believed that Queen Hilda saw the errors of her ways and it was just the stress of running the Kingdom from such a young age that lead to such a rash proposal.” 

“You don’t believe that.” Link commented bluntly. 

“The issue is not whether or not I believe it.” Kass responded, “My opinion has no bearing on these issues. I merely gather facts…and information that is not proven but too suspicious to be ignored.” 

“What do you mean?” Link asked. 

“While my opinion is of no concern, what is of concern is an extremely prominent rumor that began to circulate a few years after Queen Hilda’s proposal. It was around this time that she started to seclude herself more. This rumor became so widespread that the royal advisors, your Father included, had to step in to stop it from continuing to circulate.” 

“A rumor that prominent?” Sidon asked, quirking a thick brow, “Father would have told me about that.” 

“Your Father hides a great many things from you, Sidon.” Kass replied gently, “He was most likely told to keep his mouth shut. You forget, your Father does answer to someone. And it is well known that he has no love for those bureaucrats, nor they any for him.”

“What made this rumor so bad?” Link piped up. 

“It claimed that the Queen was responsible for a truly heinous act, one that devastated an entire nation: the absolute destruction of the King’s Tribe, the ruling tribe of the Gerudo. The result of which was the Gerudo people becoming scattered with no leadership, allowing a Hyrulian invasion. While there is no definitive proof, it is believed that that is how this Empire was able to get a foothold in Gerudo, the one country that has consistently pushed back the hardest against their every attempt to invade.” 

“That’s how?” Link exclaimed, alarmed. There were a ton of conflicting theories floating around of how the Hyrulian Empire managed to land a presence in Gerudo, none of which had much substance to them, mostly due to the fact that there wasn’t much info to go along with any of them but he had never heard mention of the ‘King’s Tribe’. He didn’t even know that the Gerudo had a ruling tribe. The polite assumption was that the native people were largely nomadic who didn’t take kindly to someone ruling over them. The not so polite thought was that they were barbarians who ate sand, indulged in cannibalism and didn’t have the intelligence to conceive of a ruling entity. Completely untrue, of course but considering that was a thought held exclusively by the Noble class, who’s only information on the Gerudo came from other Nobles, creating an endless cyclone of misinformation based around prejudice, not at all surprising. 

“That was the rumor.” Kass replied, “I take it you’ve never heard of the King’s Tribe.” 

“No.” Link and Sidon replied at the same time. 

“Wait.” Sidon said, quirking an eyebrow in confusion, “King? I thought all Gerudo were women.”

“As of this current moment, the entire population of Gerudo is female. However, every generation, usually around every 80 to 100 years, a male child is born. This male child is always destined to become King of the Gerudo, ruling as the patriarch of the King’s Tribe.”

“So, wait…if the rumor isn’t true…then what happened to the King’s Tribe?” Link asked. 

“Now, that is the question, isn’t it? You’ve just stumbled onto why the rumor was so wide spread and prominent. For clarification, there is one thing we know for certain: the Tribe didn’t simply vanish. A traveling caravan found the remains of the town in which the King’s Tribe resided shortly after the attack took place. If the Gerudo people allow it, you can still visit the ruins to this day and visit the graves of those who perished in the attack.”

“How did the traveling caravan know it was soon after the attack?” Sidon raised a brow. 

“Because the buildings were still burning.” Kass replied flatly, “I spoke with a few people who were in the caravan that night. Their destination wasn’t originally that town but when they saw pillars of smoke raising up into the midnight sky, they feared the worse.”

“How many people were killed?” Link asked softly. 

“The official count is 200, since that’s how many charred bodies were pulled from the wreckage. Among the dead was the King’s wife, Ifone, who was clutching what’s believed the body of their son.”

“They had a son?” Sidon asked in surprise, “You just said-“

“He was adopted.” Kass interrupted him, “I don’t know the exact details, not out of anyone keeping them from me but because no one really knows where the boy came from. There’s actually quite the interesting fable attached to the young lad’s appearance, if you’d care to hear it.” 

Link and Sidon nodded. 

“The tale is that one night, the King was traveling back home alone after visiting a nearby tribe. As he was making his way across a vast ocean of sand, he saw the strangest sight: a blue glow shining in the distance. Confused and curious, wondering what in the world could be causing such a thing in the middle of the desert, he made his way towards it. At first, he thought it was simply a mirage. He told himself ‘I will only walk a short distance. If the light does not seem any closer, I will not be tricked by this illusion’.”

“But, it wasn’t an illusion.” Link guessed. 

“It was not. The King continued walking a short ways before realizing that he could see an outline of something in the glow. It was a statute, one of the many warriorwomen statutes that dot the landscape. Unsurprisingly, there was something strange about this one. All of the warriorwomen statutes are depicted as yielding swords, not real ones, mind you, just metal crafted to look like one. This one, however, held an actual sword in her grasp. That was where the glow was coming from. The blade was shining like a star in the night.” 

“Enraptured, the King took the sword from the statue’s clasp. The moment it touched his hand, the blade stopped glowing. Not about to leave such a finely crafted, bizarre sword out in the wild for any bandit to grab, the King took it home. He knew that there was something special about the sword and was intent on finding out what. The sword was placed in his workshop, where he intended to study it the next day in an attempt to find out its secret. The next morning, however, he was met with a tremendous surprise.”

“What? What happened?” Sidon and Link asked at the same time. 

“The King awoke in the morning to an aide shaking his shoulder. ‘Sire,’ the aide whispered, ‘there are sounds coming from your workshop! I think a thief snuck in during the night!’. The King jumped to his feet, thinking that some rascal had followed him home after seeing him retrieve the sword and was attempting to make off with it. Rushing down to his workshop, the King threw open the door, creating a loud bang that was meant to scare the would be thief but instead of a startled yelp, there came the wailing cry of an infant.” 

“Lying right where the King had set the sword that previous night was a baby. Stunned, stupefied, but not about to leave the poor, terrified child alone, the King took him into his arms, cradling him close as he looked around the workshop for the sword. It was nowhere to be found. He thought at first that perhaps a thief had gotten in during the night and stolen it. Perhaps that was where the child came from, left by the thief. But, there was no sign, no evidence that someone had forced their way in. As much as that explanation would make sense, the King knew it could be no thief.” 

“Then what?” Sidon asked, “How else could there suddenly be no sword and a baby?” 

“The King thought much the same until a thought occurred to him. Looking down to the child, who was now sleeping peacefully in the crook of his arm, one tiny hand clinging to his shirt, he asked himself: was this child…the sword?”

“What?” Sidon exclaimed. 

“When you’ve ruled out any other explanation, whatever remains must be possible.” Link commented, lightly scratching his cheek, “It doesn’t seem likely but it isn’t the strangest thing I’ve heard.” 

“So the baby is the sword?” Sidon asked in disbelief. 

“That’s the conclusion that the King is said to have come too. Baffled, he carried the child back to his wife, explained what happened, and the two came to the same thought: this extraordinary event was a blessing from the Gods. They took the child in as their own.” Kass chuckled, “There might not be much known about the boy but what I’ve heard said, time and time again, is that he was their sun, their stars, their everything. It is no secret that they loved their child dearly.” 

“She was trying to protect him.” Link mumbled. “When the Queen died, she was trying to protect her son. That’s why-“

“That is the assumption.” Kass nodded sadly. “Although, it is just an assumption. Whether or not the child the Queen was holding was actually their son is unknown. It’s simply inferred that the body was his.” 

“They don’t know if it’s him or not?” Sidon asked quietly. 

“No. It’s rather grisly, I apologize for the discomfort this will cause you but the Queen’s body was so horrendously burned that it had fused together with whom she was holding. When an attempt was made to further investigate, her entire upper half crumpled to ash. It is known for certain that the Queen was holding someone, most likely a child due to the size of the bones, and the assumption is that it was her son.” 

“But it isn’t known for certain?” Link reiterated, his stomach lurching unpleasantly as a mental image of a charred, burned body crumbling into nothingness tried to grab hold of his mind. 

“No. There are some in Gerudo who hold fast to the belief that the King might’ve been able to save his son and is hiding out somewhere, waiting for the right moment to return and liberate them.” 

“How likely is that?” 

Kass shrugged, “His body has never been found. There is the possibility that the child the Queen was holding was not their child but this is fanciful thinking, born out of a desperation for things to turn out right in the end.”

“Do the Gerudo think that the Hyrulian Empire was responsible for the attack?” Sidon suddenly inquired. 

“Oh, yes.” Kass chuckled darkly, “There is no doubt in the minds of the Gerudo people that Queen Hilda was behind it.”

“Is there any evidence suggesting otherwise?” Sidon pressed Kass further. 

Another mirthless chuckle from Kass, “My dear boy, there is no evidence of anything. Everything involving the King’s Tribe was burned to cinders. There is not a single person alive today who carries the King’s crest. There is no evidence suggesting that Queen Hilda was responsible, but there is no evidence suggesting that she wasn’t.”

“Still...” Link said quietly, “There’s no doubt that we benefitted from that destruction, and there’s no explanation of what happened to the Tribe, or to the King. Right?” 

“That’s correct.” Kass nodded gravely, “Also consider this: what or who else could have dealt such a massive, atrocious blow? If I were to march down to the castle and confront Queen Hilda’s advisors, I would be told that the King’s Tribe disappearing was the result of infighting amongst a barbaric people. Do you believe that to be so?” 

“If that was the case then why didn’t someone else take the mantle of King?” Link asked in response, “Why isn’t there a new ruling tribe?”

“Exactly.” Kass said, clearly pleased, then turned to Sidon, who looked as though he was attempting to hide how troubled he was by all this newly learned information but failing miserably, “If Queen Hilda was responsible for what happened, your Father would not have been involved.”

“Eh?” Sidon’s eyes widened in surprise, “I wasn’t-“

“Yes, you were.” Kass interrupted him gently, “Your Father might be the Exalted Advisor, closer to the Queen than any other but Queen Hilda would not have ever attempted to involve him. There’s no doubt in my mind that your Father is aware of the rumors, and of the situation in Gerudo. He might even believe himself that Queen Hilda was responsible but without any concrete proof, there isn’t much he can do. They support Queen Hilda. They do not support him, and it is they that he would have had to convince to remove her from the throne. Your Father was, for a lack of a better word, stuck. Only able to do the best he can as he watches the administration he worked so hard to help build crumbled as Queen Hilda descended further into madness and they move closer and closer to taking over.”

“They?” Link asked, glancing between the two of them, incredibly confused.

“The Exalted Council.” Sidon said bitterly, his lip curling in disgust. 

“…who?” 

“Exactly.” Kass said with a knowing nod. 

“Okay, can we drop the cryptic talk for just a moment? Who are you two talking about?” 

“We’re not trying to be cryptic.” Sidon explained, “The Exalted Council is a part of the royal administration but Father, Ganon and the Queen are the only ones who know who they are.”

“What do they do?” 

“Get in the way of everything and make everything much harder than it ever has the right to be.” Sidon sneered. 

Link gazed up for a moment then turned to look pleadingly at Kass, who chuckled softly. Crossing his wings over his chest, he tilted his head, appeared to think for a moment then offered, “The Exalted Council are thought to be the heads of the oldest Noble families so there will most likely be around 13 to 14 of them. Even though they carry the ‘Exalted’ title, they’re not connected to the Royal ranks-“

“Royal ranks?” Link interrupted him to ask. 

“Essentially, everyone who is involved in or works for the Royal administration.” Sidon explained, “The Queen, the Princess, any other family members, the advisors, including the Exalted Advisor, everyone involved in the Exalted Army, handmaidens, treasurers, and bookkeepers.”

“And they’re not part of that?” 

“No.” Kass shook his head, “They are a separate entity. On paper, they are meant to be a balance to the Queen, a neutral party who is supposed to see all sides. They’re implied to be scholars, highly intelligent and rigorously educated.”

“Emotionless bureaucrats.” Sidon muttered darkly. 

“When the Queen is actually present in the politics of this world, everything evens out. The Queen keeps the power of the Exalted Council from getting out of control, while the Exalted Council is in place to keep the Queen from pursuing anything too outlandish. But-“

“With the Queen not there to hold a bunch of privileged Nobles back…” Link quietly interrupted him. 

“Exactly.” Kass said, “Back during Queen Morgana’s reign, the Exalted Council was still present but had no power. This is simply speculation but I believe that the council at that time was far too frightened of Queen Morgana to act against her. Obviously, it was far different with Queen Hilda. She withdrew into the castle, leaving the politics of everything to the Royal ranks…and the Exalted Council.” 

“Only problem is,” Sidon spoke up tersely, “the Exalted Council has far more power than the Royal Ranks. Any decision that is made has to go through them. I’ve always wondered why; now it makes complete sense. The Queen didn’t have a hand in anything. Father would have had to go to them in order to get approval! Link, you said before that they’re a bunch of privileged Nobles, but you have no idea how true that statement is. All they care for is their own status, their own power. There is no one that stands in the way of fixing all the problems plaguing this putrid city more than them.”

Link was silent for a moment, wondering if the ‘they’ that Duke Dorephan referenced yesterday was the Exalted Council then asked, “Could they have been behind the Queen’s death?” 

“It’s possible.” Kass commented as Sidon openly gawked at him. 

“You can’t believe that!” Sidon declared, his eyes nearly bulging out of his skull, “The Exalted Council would gleefully grab the throne if it was suddenly left vacated but you cannot believe any of them have the stomach to kill the Queen.” 

“It would make sense, though.” Link pointed out. 

Sidon shook his head, “No, I simply cannot accept that. These are the men who quake whenever Ganon’s name is even mentioned. Do you honestly think they would risk incurring their wrath by killing the Queen?” 

“So, there’s no chance of them and Ganon working together?” Link asked quietly, thinking back to the Royal Emblem sitting safely in Sidon’s bedside table. Duke Dorephan’s words rung out in his mind: it could signify a change in loyalty, from the Queen to him. 

“Ganon.” Sidon began flatly, staring down at him as though he had suddenly sprouted another head, “And the Exalted Council. Working together. Link, Ganon is no more an ally of the Exalted Council than I am a Zora. Do you remember what I told you earlier? About how Ganon has gone after those that not even my Father would dream of challenging? I was referring to an incident when Ganon openly threatened a member of the council. It was a threat that he nearly followed through with. There is not much I know about them but I know they are terrified of Ganon.”

“And yet,” Kass spoke up, “even the most vitriol of enemies can find common ground when standing against a shared problem.”

“The Queen.” Link stated. 

“Exactly. Ganon might have served Queen Hilda but he had about as much love and respect for her as the Exalted Council does for Duke Dorephan. That’s not speculation, by the way. It is a well-known fact that Exalted General Ganon hated Queen Hilda with a burning passion. To the point that when Duke Dorephan opened the investigation on Queen Hilda’s death, Ganon was the very first suspect.” 

“What?” Link and Sidon exclaimed at the same time. 

Kass nodded, “Far as I’m aware, he was cleared. For what reason, I’m not sure. I assume that he had an alibi but the details were not made available to me.”

“Ganon hated the Queen?” Link repeated. “Why did he serve her then?” 

“Ganon has always had his own agenda.” Sidon commented quietly. “Kass, are you truly implying that the Exalted General and the Exalted Council acted together in an attempt to claim the throne?” 

“Claim the throne.” Kass snorted, “The Exalted Council, yes. That I can believe is their motivation. General Ganon, on the other hand, has no desire for the throne. I don’t know what he wants but it isn’t the crown. I doubt the man has an even iota of care for that sort of thing.” 

Link nodded in agreement, “He said something similar to me. About how he’d never get involved in that kind of thing.”

“What purpose would there be then to kill the Queen, then?” Sidon asked, frowning deeply. 

Kass simply shook his head in response, lightly shrugging one shoulder. Crossing his arms over his chest, Link let his gaze slip down to the floor, brows knitting together over a troubled gaze. Ganon had been cleared but the truth simply remained that he was now in possession of the Royal Emblem that was most likely the only tie between Ganon and the Queen. Not to mention, there was what Ganon had said yesterday: find the ugly truth that many would want to remain hidden, expose the rot hiding underneath – none of it made any sense but could it be a motivation behind getting rid of the Queen? There was no doubt in his mind that Ganon didn’t want the throne. If he did, it would have been easy for him to take it. No, there was something else he wanted and Link…

He didn’t know the man, not really. He didn’t know anything about him. In all this, he was probably the biggest enigma but…he couldn’t believe that if he did have a hand in the death of the Queen, it was for a nefarious purpose. The look on his face when he murmured ‘I wish it had spared you’ before whispering to him what he needed to do…that wasn’t the face of a man who was planning on usurping the throne. No…it felt like he was stating the obvious but there was something else going on. As there always was in this stupid city. Shaking his head slightly, Link sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping. Every time he thought he might get some kind of answer for the already novel long book of questions he had, all he wanted up getting was even more pages. Nothing made sense. 

It made his head hurt…or that might be just because he got sucker punched yesterday.


	12. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little late but it's still Tuesday!!!   
> Another two chapter update!   
> Also posted on my tumblr (blackfen) and twitter (tenebrisfen)

Well, whatever it was that was making his head hurt, trying to make sense of everything was not helping. 

Pressing the heel of his hand to his forehead, grimacing at the sharp pain thudding in the base of his skull, Link fished the packet he’d been handed earlier in the day. When opened, he found a pale pink powder inside. Frowning, not really sure if he just needed to throw all the back, he looked up to Sidon for an explanation, who he caught looking down at him concernedly. Sighing, he leaned down to say, “You might want to wait till we get back. That’s supposed to be stirred into hot liquid. I think Mipha was intending for us to get tea while at Kass’s. Course, don’t think she thought there’d be that big of a distraction.” 

Link opened his mouth to ask what he made of all that but deciding against it. He didn’t know what else could be said at this point. There was already so much information banging around inside his head. Probably wasn’t the best idea to try to sort it out when neither of them really understood what exactly was going on. Sighing, he closed the packet up and stuffed it back into his pocket. He hoped they got back quickly, his head was killing him. He was also starving, which wasn’t helping his intense migraine. After he felt better, he would need to speak with the Duke about a massive assortment of things but one of the most important was if the ‘they’ he’d referred to yesterday was the Exalted Council. Duke Dorephan had also said he’d ask around today, see what he could figure out and get back to him so, hopefully, he had found out something that could explain some of this weirdness. 

Until then, it might be best for him to stop thinking about it. Trying to force everything that he’d learned to fit together into something comprehensive would only give him an even bigger headache and would probably put him into a bad mood. Tilting his head back to look up at the big, blue sky, Link tried to push all those thoughts away but that proved easier said than done. There was so much that he wanted to know, that he wanted to be explained. Every time he tried to quiet the incessant ramble buzzing in his mind, another question popped up, setting off the cacophony once more. At this rate, he was going to end up driving himself up the wall. He needed something to take his mind off this stupid thing. Glancing over at Sidon, who’d been walking quietly, staring ahead with an unreadable expression, since they left Kass’s home, a thought popped up in his head. 

“Why did you take a hiatus?” 

Sidon jumped slightly, turning to look down at him with a startled expression that quickly morphed into one of naked reluctance. 

“You don’t have to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable.” Link continued reassuringly. 

“You’ll think it’s silly.” Sidon said hesitantly after a moment of silence. The tension in his shoulders, the way he was averting his gaze…everything made him so incredibly nervous. Biting the side of his tongue, Link swallowed against the anxiety nibbling its nonexistent fingers raising up in his throat. Right now, being careful was the most important thing. He needed to tackle this with the same delicacy and tact as when he was about to fly straight into a storm. 

“Do you really believe that?” Link asked in response, raising an eyebrow. Lightly bumping against Sidon, he offered a small smile, “You told me a couple nights ago that I could tell you anything. The same goes for you. I won’t think it’s silly. I won’t laugh at you, no matter what you say.” 

Sidon visibly hesitated, his mouth working. The conflict was clear on his face. He wanted to talk, he wanted to open up but something was holding him back. Wanting to give Sidon one more little push, he took hold of his hand, gently squeezing his fingers. That little motion seemed to do the trick. Sighing heavily, his broad shoulders drooping, Sidon nervously licked his lips, pushing his other hand through his hair. He was quiet, brows furrowed, then began to speak in a slow, cautious voice. 

“At first, everything was amazing. I don’t hesitate in saying that I loved every moment, every aspect of it. Singing, performing, being up on stage, in front of an audience, watching their faces change as the story progressed, knowing that they were enjoying themselves, it all made me so genuinely happy. I loved it.”

“But that’s not the case anymore?” Link prompted when Sidon paused for an extended period. 

“No.” Sidon replied flatly, “It isn’t.” 

Sucking in a deep breath, curling his fingers even more tightly around Link’s hand, Sidon continued, “I became very popular very fast. Within a few months of premiering, so many people were requesting me that I could hardly keep up with any of it. I’m not bragging-“

“I know.” Link interrupted him gently, “I know you’re not. You’re just explaining what happened.” 

Nodding stiffly, Sidon swallowed audibly, “At first, I thought it was a blessing, a way to make more people happy but that’s when things started to change. It started off small – just being told to attend the parties of Nobles, to entertain them while I wasn’t on stage. I didn’t think anything of it. It seemed normal, just something that was done. A lot of popular performers do exactly the same. Then, it very quickly escalated. It went from just being told to go to certain Nobles parties to being told what clothing I could and couldn’t wear, how to style my hair, how to act while around the Nobles and audience members, how to speak, how to hold myself, how to smile. I was given step by step instructions on how to do everything.” 

Sighing sharply, he stated coldly, “I was no longer a performer, I was a possession. I tried to just deal with it at first. I told myself ‘you’re making people happy so just grit your teeth and bear it!’.”

“What changed?” Link asked, cold dripping down into his stomach. 

“You’ll laugh.” Sidon murmured in a strained voice.

“I won’t, Sidon.” Link soothed reassuringly, squeezing his hand tightly, “I promise I won’t. What happened? What changed?” 

“I felt like a doll. Something that the Directors and Nobles dressed up in pretty clothing, arranged into whatever pose that they liked the best then wound up with a screw on my back to do whatever they wanted. If-“ Sidon stopped, his voice catching. Exhaling sharply through his nose, he scrubbed a hand over his mouth, and said, “If I didn’t get it exactly right, they didn’t hesitate to make their dissatisfaction known. First, it was words. Shouting, screaming, just what you come to expect when dealing with those kinds of people. Then it just…escalated.”

“Escalated?” Link asked sharply. “Sidon, are you saying that they hit you?” 

The fact that Sidon wouldn’t even look at him was more than telling that he’d hit the nail right on the head. Mouth hanging open slightly, hardly able to even comprehend the audacity, Link went to say something, anything that could maybe offer an iota of comfort to Sidon but stopped when he continued to speak. 

“I was so stunned the first time that all I could do was stupidly go along with what they told me. It was never anything that severe. Nothing that left marks that someone could look at and come to the immediate conclusion ‘oh, someone struck him!’. It was more the fact that I was being struck or screamed at because my hair wasn’t exactly perfect or because I wasn’t showing too much of my teeth when I smiled but…I think it was because it was never that severe that I convinced myself that I could just deal with it. I wanted to keep singing. I wanted to keep making people happy. I told myself over and over again that I could handle it, that it wasn’t that big of a deal.”

If it wasn’t physical and mental abuse then that lead to the hiatus then, “Sidon, what on earth happened to change your mind?” 

The immediate flash of anguish and discomfort that roared across Sidon’s face made his heart lurch sickeningly inside his chest, his breath catching in his throat. Curling his fingers into his shirt, his mouth suddenly bone dry, anxiety and anger mixing together into a nauseating combination in his stomach, Link swallowed with a significant amount of difficultly. This…they were dealing with Nobles. Their depravity knew no bounds. He never would have thought that anyone would be stupid enough to even consider striking the son of the Exalted Advisor but since some had already gone that far, he knew…they wouldn’t hesitate to go even further than that. 

“About a week before I announced my hiatus, the Director…he…” Sidon stopped, swallowed hard, the chords in his neck standing out prominently. 

“Sidon?” Link said quietly, a bucket of cold dropping down into his stomach. 

“After that,” Sidon carried on in a strangled, cracked voice, “I just…couldn’t do it anymore. I couldn’t sing. All the love, the passion, the drive to keep singing, it was gone. Even thinking about performing made me feel sick. I’d try to envision myself up on stage and how good it felt, and would end up vomiting. I couldn’t even step foot into the Opera House without feeling like I couldn’t breathe. I panicked. I went to Kass, I didn’t tell him what had happened but I think he always knew that there was more than what I told him. He suggested a hiatus, told me to take a break. The Director was furious but I didn’t care. I couldn’t do it anymore. I told him I would be back, that I just needed some time to breathe but when I walked away, I didn’t know if I would ever go back.”

Sidon sucked in a deep breath, running a visibly shaking hand through his hair, “The Director that you saw the night we met, he’s essentially the head of the Opera House. He’s in charge of all the plays, the actors, everything. He’s the one I’ve been working under since starting. He didn’t take kindly to my hiatus. He wanted me for the role, and wasn’t willing to take no for an answer. He hounded me for months. I couldn’t go anywhere without him showing. He’d use bribes, threats, blackmail, abuse, anything that stood even the remotest chance of getting me to agree. Even worse, he’d actively speak with Father and Mipha. Whenever he talked with them, he was the sweetest man in the world. He’d praise me, but never push the subject of my hiatus. Once their backs were turned, he morphed into a vicious snarling beast that was constantly snapping at my heels.” 

Slowly shaking his head, he continued, “It got the point that I just couldn’t take it anymore. I wanted him to leave me alone so I agreed, thinking that if I perform this one more time, he’d leave. I thought I could handle it, that it had been a while, I should be alright with just one performance.”

“That wasn’t the case.” Link said, feeling very much like he was stating the obvious. 

“The night of the play, being up on the stage, seeing all those greedy eyes, I felt like I was being eaten alive. Looking down at the audience, I knew…I was putting one foot into the beast’s mouth and if I didn’t get out, I’d be trapped forever. It no longer mattered what happened, I just needed to get away. I had no idea what I would tell Father or Mipha, or what I’d do when the Director inevitably showed. I was scared. I was furious at myself for accepting the role. I thought at that moment that my head couldn’t be more underwater.” 

Sidon paused for a prolonged moment, then turned his head slightly to look down at him with a hint of a smile, “Then you appeared, wide eyed and pale. I was so baffled by you appearing out of nowhere, streaked with dust and grim, staring at me with a mixture of fear and curious apprehension, and even further startled when the first words out of your mouth were to ask if I was alright. By that point…I was so jaded, so cynical and suspicious of everyone that my immediate thought was ‘why is he asking? What does he want?’ but…as you continued talking, as I realized that the concern in your eyes was genuine…it was like a hand grabbed me by the scruff of my shirt, and pulled my head above water.” 

Bumping lightly into Link, his smile growing a little, he said, “Never would have thought we’d end up here, though.” 

While he was happy and flattered to learn that he’d been able to have such a profound effect on Sidon, something was immensely bothering him. Stepping forward so that he was in front of him, he reached up to gently place a hand on his chest, stopping him in his tracks. There was something that needed to be asked. He could guess the answer but the answer wasn’t what was important. It was the subject of the question that was. Judging by the look on Sidon’s face – smile fading to a pained frown, brows knit together, gaze quickly averting away to stare to the side, it was clear that he knew what was coming. Despite that, he leaned into him, stepping closer to shorten the already small distance between them. 

“Why didn’t you tell your Father?” Link asked quietly. 

“He’s a busy man.” Sidon answered far too quickly, “Even busier now with the Queen dead. I couldn’t bother him with something like this.”

“Bullshit.” Link replied firmly, “Even if your Father was drowning in work, he would want to know something like that was happening, and you know that.”

Again, there was a moment of visible hesitation before Sidon quietly admitted, “Mother…she loved my singing. She always called me her ‘little bird’. I could always make her smile so brightly when I sang. Even when she was so ill that she could hardly move, she would come alive when I sang. After she died, Father encouraged me to keep singing. He told me that it would make her happy. I think Father was comforted by it as well. When I started getting more roles, when more people started to want to hear me sing, Father told me that Mother would be so proud of me.” 

Bowing his head, Sidon whispered, “I couldn’t…I couldn’t tell him. How could I? I was failing both of them by-“

Clapping his hands on Sidon’s cheeks, he pulled his head back up, holding it firmly in place as he stared into those golden eyes, “You know that’s not true. Your Father would never, ever think something like that. He would never put something like that as being more important than your safety, than your happiness. Your Father would want to know, he would want to help and to keep you safe! You need to tell him!” 

“I-“ Sidon started to say but Link kept on. 

“When the chaos from the Queen being killed dies down, that Director will come back. You yourself just said that you know he will. He knows now that he can wear you down. He knows that he pushes hard enough, you’ll do what he wants. He knows…Sidon, he knows you haven’t told your Father, he knows you don’t have any kind of support and that makes you vulnerable. This isn’t something you should be facing on your own. You need your Father. You need to tell him.” 

“I don’t think I can.” Sidon whispered. 

“You need to.” Link firmly insisted, “This is never going to get better unless you face it head on. Sidon, please. I know you’re scared, I know you don’t want to disappoint him but you can’t keep going on like this. Not when it’s so obvious how much this is hurting you.”

Pulling in a shaky breath, a slight tremble in his bottom lip, Sidon looked everywhere but Link’s face, then all the tension flooded out of his body. Covering the back of one of his hands with his own, he sniffled softly, “Be there with me when I do? I don’t think I can if you’re not there…”

“Of course.” Link said gently, flashing a big grin, even though he felt like he was going to be sick, “Me and you, we’re in this together.” 

To his surprise, Sidon blushed, his eyes going wide. They stared at each other quietly for a moment then a big, warm smile that was so openly relieved that it nearly brought tears to his eyes spread across his face. Tingling heat poured into his cheeks. His heart fluttered like a startled bird. The unease, the anxiousness, the anger was momentarily wiped away as the full impact of that incredible, beautiful smile slammed into him. Straightening up, Sidon sighed softly, brushing a noticeably shaky hand through his ruby hair. Letting his hands fall away, a little startled that he’d been able to touch Sidon so easily, Link stepped back, still keeping close, just in case but also giving Sidon the room to breathe. 

“Together.” Link said softly, holding out one hand. 

Sidon immediately slipped his hand into Link’s, curling his fingers loosely around it, “Yeah, together.”


	13. Asked By Name

Unfortunately, the Duke was not there when they got back. Muzu, glancing nervously up at Sidon, who was obviously trying to hard his discomfort but failing miserably, informed them that he’d be home shortly. What little confidence he had that Sidon would be able to tell him quickly faded as they retired to his bedroom to wait for the Duke to get back. Sipping on a cup of tea that Muzu had been kind enough to bring up, Link kept an eye on Sidon, watching for any kind of indication that the heated internal discussion he was most definitely having was getting out of control. Sitting on the window seat, legs crossed, one bouncing anxiously, his arms crossed tightly over his chest, staring down at the floor with a concerningly blank, distant expression on his handsome face, his body language screamed ‘I’m convincing myself not to go through with this and if this doesn’t happen soon, it never will’. 

Just when it was getting to the point that Link could hardly stand the tension in the room anymore, there came the booming echo of Duke Dorephan’s voice from downstairs. Sidon nearly fell of the window seat, his face going remarkably pale. Taking advantage of his unbalance, Link grabbed his wrist, yanking him up and out of the room. Leaving him at the top of the stairs, his heart going at a thunderous pace, he zipped down the steps, immensely thankful that the Duke hadn’t left the entryway, and grabbed him by the wrist as well. Ignoring his confused expression, as well as his sharp exclamation of surprise, he pulled him up the stairs, caught hold of Sidon’s hand again and tugged them to the study. 

Practically kicking the door open, he got both of them inside, slammed the door shut and turned immediately to Sidon, pointing at the Duke, “Tell him.”

Visibly hesitating, his shoulders tense, Sidon said haltingly, “It can wait. Father is tired, he needs to relax.” 

Well, there was no arguing that. Duke Dorephan looked absolutely exhausted. Heavy black bags hung underneath his golden eyes. A significant amount of his color was gone, replaced with a concerning grey hue. It did look as though he needed to sleep for days to recover but at that moment, he was staring at them both with wide, alert eyes, his expression alive with alarm, “Tell me what? What’s going on, Sidon?” 

“It’s nothing, Father. Don’t-“

“Sidon.” Link sternly interrupted him, grabbing hold of his elbow. He hated to push, he hated to make Sidon so obviously uncomfortable but he knew he couldn’t back down. If this wasn’t got out in the open now, it never would, “You need to tell him.”

“Tell me what, Sidon?” 

“Nothing, Father. I’m sorry, it’s just a misunderstanding.” Sidon said in what was probably supposed to be a reassuring voice but came out strained and cracked. 

The Duke’s golden gaze flickered down to Link. If Sidon wasn’t going to answer, it was obvious that he was going to get an answer somehow, “What’s going on?”

Drastic times call for drastic measures. Stepping behind Sidon, who was already beginning to back up, he planted his hands firmly on his back and pushed him forward, “Tell him! You need to talk to him! He needs to know why you stopped singing!” 

“Why he stopped singing?” He couldn’t see the Duke but he could hear the confusion in his voice. 

Unable to really get Sidon to budge, Link huffed hard, slipping back to stand at Sidon’s side, beginning to worry a bit at that point. What else could he say? How could he convince him that, no matter how scary this was, he needed to talk to his Father? Then, it hit him. There was nothing he could do because Sidon needed someone else. He was looking up at Duke Dorephan just as it seemed the same thought occurred to him. Stepping forward, his expression softening, he gently took Sidon’s face into his large hands. Sidon visibly flinched and attempted to move back, a protest obviously raising to his lips but the Duke held him firm. 

“Little love,” the Duke said softly, “what’s going on? What’s wrong?”

Sidon’s bottom lip began to violently tremble. Dropping his gaze, staring down at the floor, tears welling up in his golden eyes, he sniffed hard, shook his head as best he could with it in the Duke’s hold and mumbled in a warbling voice, “It’s nothing-“

“It’s not nothing.” Duke Dorephan gently murmured, “Sidon, my little one, my precious son, it’s not nothing. Talk to me, please.” 

Suddenly, Sidon’s hand shot down to grab Link’s, squeezing it so tightly that it felt as though he might break his fingers but he made no attempt to pull away. Instead, he returned the grip with a powerful one of his own. Opening his mouth to offer some kind of reassurance, Link wasn’t given the chance when the tidal wave finally occurred. Sobbing weakly, his shoulders and chest hitching, Sidon told the Duke everything that he’d told him earlier but stopped dead when he got to the part that involved whatever it had been that finally broke him. Face screwing up, streams of tears cascading down his flushed cheeks, Sidon slumped forward, pressing against the Duke’s chest. 

Immediately wrapping him up in a firm embrace, lovingly stroking the back of his head, the Duke cooed, “It’s alright. I’ve got you, little love, Papa’s got you.” 

“I-!” Sidon choked out, “He-!”

“Breathe, it’s okay, I’ve-“

“He said I had to sleep with her.” Sidon gasped out between sobs, his voice two rocks being struck against one another, “He-he-he shoved me in-into her bedroom and she-! He said I c-couldn’t leave until-! He-!” Anything else that he might have said was lost in a barrage of gagging, coughing sobs. Clinging tightly to his Father, who stood frozen, his mouth hanging open slightly, Sidon gasped out, “I’m sorry, Father. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m-“

“No, no, no.” Duke Dorephan, who’d been gawking down at Sidon with an expression of horror plastered across his face, jerked back to the present moment, his arms tightening around Sidon. Kissing the side of his head, he whispered, “None of that. Not a word of that. You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.”

Slipping his large hands underneath Sidon’s jaw, the Duke gently but firmly raised his head up so he could press a kiss to his forehead. A hard, violent sob wracked Sidon’s body, and the expression of pain that flashed across Duke Dorephan’s face burned itself into Link’s memory. Swallowing hard against the sob pressing against the back of his throat, furiously blinking back tears, Link rubbed Sidon’s back, wishing that there was more he could do, more he could say that could offer some comfort to him. 

Sighing softly, the Duke sniffed, rested his chin on top of Sidon’s head and whispered, “Sh, sh, it’s alright, everything is alright, my precious little one. Papa’s here, Papa’s right here. I’m not going to let anything happen to you. It’s okay.” 

Looking down at Link, his golden eyes wet with tears, the Duke offered a small, shaky smile and asked, “Can you give us a private moment, Link?” 

“Of course!” Link nodded furiously. Leading Sidon’s hand to his father’s arm, where it immediately grabbed hold, fingers curling into the thin material of his shirt, Link paused for just a moment to gently rub Sidon’s back before quickly darting out of the study. Right now, there was nothing Sidon needed more than some alone time with his Papa where he could get out all the sadness and fear he’d kept bottled up inside of him for so long. It also gave him time to collect himself so he wouldn’t fly into a berserk rage and destroy the closest thing to him. Immediately making a beeline outside to get a good, deep gulp of fresh air, Link wrenched open the gate, stepping out onto the street and kicked a nearby pebble with every ounce of his fury, sending it flying across the cobblestones. 

Breathing hard, red burning in the corners of his vision, sick to his stomach, hating it, hating it so goddamn much that he wanted to wrap his hands around something and squeeze until he heard a crack, Link squatted down, squeezing his knees close to his chest. If that director was there right now, he would be getting a square kick right to the groin. There was no telling if that sweaty pig was the one who put Sidon into that kind of abhorrent position but he was someone who abused him so that meant a swift kick from him. Swallowing against the burning bile raising in his throat, Link forced the uneven pace of his breathing to smooth out. If he kept going like this, he was going to end up hurting himself. He still wasn’t anywhere close to one hundred percent, and his head was killing him. 

Straightening back up, the world tilting dangerously at the sudden shift in position, Link wondered for the second time that day if Nobles had any sense of self preservation. Doing such a thing to the Exalted Advisor’s child! It was ludicrous! But…Link went still, his gaze shifting down to the street. He supposed he shouldn’t be that surprised. Nobles…they didn’t care who it involved, if they wanted something, they took it. Wasn’t this just an indication of how not even Nobles, the ones highest on the social ladder, can’t escape other people being controlling, greedy assholes who view others as possessions, rather than actual living beings. It probably didn’t even cross the minds of the Nobles who forced Sidon to go through that to consider who he was the son of. They wanted something from him, and were willing to break him down to get it. 

“Putrid scum.” He seethed through clenched teeth. “They should all fucking rot!”

Placing his hands on his hips, leaning his head back, he let his eyes flutter closed, forcing himself to breathe slowly. All this activity was not helping his splitting headache. On top of that, his stomach was also starting to hurt. By the end of the day, he’d be surprised if he could even move. Head falling forward with a heavy sigh, he wearily scrubbed at his face. To think, someone who had given him so much joy through his singing had been suffering for so long. Gripping tightly onto his elbows, brows knitted together, his mouth turned down into a severe frown, Link couldn’t help but to feel a little guilty. He’d been up there, gobbling up Sidon’s performances, never knowing what he was going through. There’d even been occasions when he thought to himself ‘that was the life, being adored and loved by everyone’. 

But not even a Noble could escape the ugliest that plagued this city. Glancing around the street, his gaze moving over the few people scurrying about in the bright midday sun, he wondered…was there anyone who was spared from being infected by the rot? Looking up at the castle – a massive, looming structure that stood black and foreboding in the blinding sunlight – what Kass said about the Queen appeared in his mind. Not even her. Not even she could escape, could she? There really was no one. It might affect everyone different but there truly was no one, not a single living soul in this entire city. Link snorted softly. Was there even any point in trying to save what was already so thoroughly infected? 

Might as well just burn it all to the ground and start over. 

Shaking his head slowly, not wanting to move too quickly out of the fear that it might ramp the pain up even further, Link figured he was calm enough to head back inside. Sidon and the Duke probably need a lot more time so he’d see if he could find Muzu to get another cup of tea, and maybe explore the house a little. The first night he was here, a backyard had been referenced. He was curious to see what it looked like. With that decided, Link took a step forward, only to stop when a sharp voice called out from behind him. 

“You there, boy!” 

Turning, his eyes widened when he found who else but the very Director he’d seen the night he’d met Sidon. Although he looked much more composed than that night, he was still remarkably sweaty. Thin hair was plastered to a wide, wrinkled forehead. Watery eyes that were noticeably bloodshot stared at him as though he was a mutt who’d just taken a shit on his shiny shoes. Placing his puffy hands on his even puffier hips, he snapped his fingers loudly and demanded, “Go fetch Sidon, right now. I must speak with him.”

Link opened his mouth to tell him to fuck off but stopped himself. Oh no, that wouldn’t be satisfactory at all. Not when Duke Dorephan was upstairs at this very moment, comforting his son because of what this bastard had done. Without a doubt, the Duke would definitely want to…talk about all this. 

Smiling widely, Link bowed low, really making sure to put on the works, and said in an overly polite tone, “Yes sir! I will go fetch him right away! Could you please wait here while I inform him that you’re here?”

“Yes, yes.” The Director huffed, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket to mop up the sweat off his wide forehead, “Be quick about it, boy!” 

“Yes sir!” Link said cordially, turning on his heel and hurrying back inside. Racing up the stairs, he skidded to a stop in front of the study door. Opening it just a crack, he stuck his head in. To his relief, only Duke Dorephan remained. Over by the desk, his hands braced against the surface, staring off into the distance with a vague, blank expression on his face, Link couldn’t hold back the massive smile that tugged hard at the corners of his mouth. That look…it was the same he had the day Link was attacked by the guards. There it was again, that blue flame, just waiting to incinerate the bastard who’d hurt his son. 

“Duke?” Link said quietly, slipping into the room. 

“Sidon is in the bathroom, washing his face.” The Duke said, his voice low and flat, “Thank you, Link. For giving him the courage to tell me.”

“The Director is here.” Link stated outright, tucking away what Duke Dorephan had just said into the back of his mind so he could bring it up later at a more appropriate time. It wasn’t visible in his face or in his gaze but…Link knew, the guilt of not noticing, of not knowing was there. When they got a quiet moment, he got the feeling the Duke was going to need someone to talk to as well. “He wants to see Sidon.” 

“He does,” The Duke said softly, his voice a rumble of thunder that caused goosebumps to raise up on Link’s arms, “does he?” 

Shrinking back, more out of instinct than actual fear, Link stared up at the blazing gold, the near rabid expression of barely restrained rage, and for the second time that week, a thought floated across his mind: he was going to kill him. Same as with Ganon and the guards, Duke Dorephan was going to smash the Director’s head against the cobblestones until there was nothing but mush. Flinching slightly despite himself when Duke Dorephan patted the top of his head with pronounced care and gentleness, he watched him walk out the room, distantly wondering if he should maybe go get someone to hold the Duke back if necessary, then followed after him. For right now, he would just wait and see. Someone like the Duke, who was so deeply involved in the world of the Nobles, he couldn’t imagine that, even at this level of fury, would do anything too bad. 

Though…he was kind of hoping that he would. 

-

“Oh, Sir Duke!” The Director cried, quickly recovering from the startled expression that rippled across his pudgy face when Duke Dorephan appeared rather than Sidon, “A good day to you. I do hope you are doing alright. It’s so sad with what happened. I can’t imagine the strain you must be under! Is Sidon around? Don’t worry, I’m not upset. These things happen, especially with performers so young. I just want-“

Duke Dorephan’s tightly closed fist slammed so hard into the Director’s fat cheek that it sent him flying across the road. Landing with a loud thump, his eyes rolled back until there was just white, he lay there for a moment, blood gushing out of his gaping mouth, before coming back to consciousness with a wailing whistle. Mouth twisted into a fearsome grimace, his large body noticeably trembling, the Duke stalked over to where the Director lay. Sobbing, babbling incoherently, the Director tried to crawl away but wasn’t fast enough. One large hand lashed down, wrapping around the neck hidden behind three chins. Wrenching him easily up into the air, the Duke swung around to slam him against the iron gate surrounding his yard with enough force to knock all the breathe out of him. Opening and closing his mouth like a fish pulled out of water, panic stricken eyes rolling wildly in panic, the Director wheezed and gasped, flabby hands weakly clawing at Duke Dorephan’s arm. 

“I know.” The Duke said very quietly, his words causing the Director to freeze, “I know what you have done to my child. I know everything that you have done to my child. So tell me, what do you think will prevent me from snapping your neck in half?!”

The Director squealed in horror, flailing pathetically in Duke Dorephan’s hold. Panting hard, blood splattering all over his chin and the Duke’s arm, his gaze flickered up to look over Duke Dorephan’s head and suddenly, a glimmer of hope appeared in his watery eyes. Mouth furiously working, he choked out, “Exalted General, please!” 

Link was so distracted by the scene playing out before him that he hadn’t even notice him approach. Standing a few steps away, looking not a bit bothered, his expression one of distant impassiveness, Ganon blatantly ignored the Director’s pleas, and instead asked calmly, “Is everything alright, Dorephan?” 

“I will not kill him.” The Duke snarled. “But I will not allow him to walk away until he understands the consequences of lying hands on my child!” 

Seemingly satisfied with that, Ganon nodded, before striding over to Link. Stopping beside him, he stooped down a little so that he wouldn’t have to crane his head back as far to make eye contact, “How are you? Are you injuries alright?” 

“I’m okay.” Link replied, “Everything still hurts but that might be more because of this than anything else.” 

“What exactly is this?” Ganon asked, jerking his chin over at the Duke, who was still vehemently snarling at the Director, who looked as though he was moments away from passing out. 

“You know that Sidon performs at the Opera House, right?”

Ganon nodded, “Yes. I’ve never seen him perform but he sung at his Mother’s funeral. I understood why she always called him her ‘little bird’ after that. He has such a beautiful voice.” 

“He does.” Link agreed, “And you know that Sidon had taken a hiatus?” 

Ganon nodded again. 

“He’s the reason why.” Link said, gesturing at the Director, “Every aspect of his life was being controlled by that man, from how he smiled to how he dressed. Sidon was forced to be a doll, something that he could control to entertain the Nobles.”

“Let me guess.” Ganon said darkly, “If Sidon didn’t do exactly as he was told, he was met with violence?”

“Yes, both physical and emotional.” Link paused, then added, “Sidon said that it was never too bad but it isn’t like that matters. Someone was hurting him, that’s all that does.” 

“Agreed.” Ganon nodded, then sighed softly, shaking his head, “I can’t understand the Noble mindset sometimes. When it comes to commoners, it’s disgusting, horrific but I can, at least, understand that the likelihood of there being a consequence-“

“Is abysmally low.” Link piped up. 

“But a Noble’s child? Not only that but the child of the Exalted Advisor?” Ganon shook his head again, “It’s beyond idiotic.”

Link remained quiet for a moment before quietly adding, “Considering how far that bastard went, it isn’t just idiotic, it’s suicidal.” 

“Do I even want to ask how far that pig pushed it?” Ganon sighed. 

“Even if you did, I wouldn’t tell you. That’s Sidon’s business, and I won’t turn it into gossip.” 

“Is Sidon alright?” Ganon asked. 

“I think he’s better now after he’s told his Father.”

“Why did it take so long for him to tell him?” 

He hesitated – that was very personal information, some of which he was sure that Sidon probably didn’t want him spreading around. Shifting his weight around a little, he tilted his head, thought for a moment then said, “Sidon talked himself into a place between a rock and a hard place. Without anyone to talk him down from that, it just kept getting worse until he couldn’t bring himself to talk about it at all.” 

Nodding slowly, Ganon quietly commented, “Sometimes, we are our own worst enemy.”

There came another loud thud. Duke Dorephan had thrown the Director to the ground once more. Giving him a hard kick in the rear end, he roared, “Out of my sight, you disgusting maggot!” 

Whimpering loudly, his lips puffed up and swollen, the Director managed to scramble to his feet after a couple failed attempts. Only to go tumbling down onto his protruding belly when passing Ganon, who stuck out a foot to trip him. Gawking up at him, his pale, bloodstained face truly hideous in the harsh light, the Director made to get up again but stopped when Ganon spoke. 

Voice ice cold and dripping with venom, his gaze two amber stones, he said in an eerily calm, collected voice, “Expect a formal investigation into your performing house. The Guard cannot and will not ignore the possibility of other performers being harmed. I would suggest that you do not, in any way, attempt to destroy evidence. Not unless you long for me to finish what Dorephan started.”

Swollen bottom lip quivering, whimpering pathetically, the Director scrambled away, waddling as fast as he could down the street. The few people wandering about who had stopped to watch sped off, bowing their heads, obviously not wanting to catch the Beast’s wrathful gaze. Ganon fished a small notebook out of his breast pocket, jotted something down then turned to Duke Dorephan, “Would one of my men be allowed a short interview with Sidon?”

Breathing heavily, flicking blood from his hand, swiping his hair back from his face with the other, Duke Dorephan replied stiffly, “If he is comfortable with such a thing.” 

“Of course.” 

“I want that bastard thrown in jail, Ganon. I want him and his friends run out of business, left penniless and devastated.” The Duke seethed, “I want the names of everyone involved. I don’t care how insignificant their role, if they had a part in this, I want their names!” 

“Peace, Dorephan.” Ganon said reassuringly, “I will handle it. I promise you, that man and his accomplices will be behind bars by the end of the week.” 

Link looked between the two of them. Despite Duke Dorephan saying earlier that he didn’t know anything about Ganon, and there obviously being some distance between them, possibly born out of the Duke’s inability to read Ganon’s actions or behavior, these two…they got along surprisingly well. Perhaps it was a shaky friendship built off being in the same kind of position? Kass did mention that neither of them had any love for the current administration. It also didn’t seem to far-fetched to think that both of them were actively trying to better this city, only to be stopped in their tracks by the Exalted Council. That definitely did seem like something they’d bond over. 

Sighing shakily, the Duke pulled a handkerchief out of one of his pockets, wiped the blood from his hand, and turned to Link, “Forgive me. I should have never allowed you to see that side of myself.” 

Link laughed in surprise, shaking his head, “No, it’s alright. That was incredibly satisfying. I wished I could have clocked him myself.” 

Gently ruffling Link’s hair, smiling fondly down at him, the Duke pulled in another deep breath before looking over to Ganon, “What has brought you here?” 

“Some good news.” Ganon replied, “The Princess has awoken.”

All the remaining anger and exhaustion vanished from the Duke’s expression, replaced by a radiant smile that shone out like a beam of sunlight. Eyes sparkling, he slapped a hand over his heart, whispered something that sounded like a prayer, and said, “That is amazing news!”

“It is.” Ganon agreed, “But that’s not all there is.”

“When is it ever?” Duke Dorephan shook his head with a quiet chuckle. “What else is there? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong but the first thing she asked for when she awoke was to speak to Link.” 

“What?” Link and the Duke exclaimed at the same time, wearing identical expressions of shock. 

“When she awoke, he was the first person she asked for. Not only that but she was able to give exact details. She knew he was a Rank D aeronaut, that he was staying with you, and that he was from the slums. She was even able to give a physical description that matched perfectly.” 

“Why the hell does she want to speak to me?!” Link exclaimed, his mouth hanging open. 

Ganon slowly shook his head, “She would not tell me. Will you go, Link?”

“Do I even have a choice?” 

“This isn’t an order.” Ganon explained gently, “This is a request. She is asking to see you, not demanding. If you wish to turn down the request, you are more than free to do so.”

A big part of him wanted to give a very firm no. There was already too much strangeness going on in his life right now. He didn’t know if his poor brain could handle any more. But still…Link looked up to the Duke, “What do you think I should do?” 

“Considering that she asked for you by using such specifics, I would think it wise to, at least, hear what she has to say. After that would be the time to decide what to do.” 

That was what he’d been thinking as well. It was a little frightening that the Princess, the heir to the throne, wanted to talk to him but it wasn’t like he could just walk away from that, could he? Curiosity really would end up killing him, especially considering there was already so much that he didn’t know. 

“Alright,” he said, “I’ll go.” 

Duke Dorephan looked conflicted for a moment then asked, “Will you be alright going with Ganon, Link?” 

“Yes.” Link replied quickly, flashing a bright, reassuring smile, “You need to stay here with Sidon. Don’t tell him what I’m doing, though because he’ll come chasing after me.” 

“I plan on getting a couple cups of swift violet tea into him when I get back inside. He’ll be fast asleep by the time you reach the castle so don’t you worry.” Duke Dorephan said, ruffling his hair again. Looking up at Ganon, his expression becoming more serious, “You keep an eye on him, Ganon. Report back to me everything that the Princess says.” 

“Of course.” Ganon replied with a nod, “Go be with your son, I will escort Link to the Princess.” 

With all that decided, the Duke moved back towards the house while Link fell into step behind Ganon, his gaze drifting over to the massive castle, wondering what it could possibly be that the Princess wished to speak to him about.


	14. Halo of Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to one chapter updates  
> Dunno if this will change in the future but for now, that's how it'll be   
> Also posted on my tumblr (blackfen) and my twitter (tenebrisfen)!   
> thanks! <333

His head was going to pop off from rotating it around so much. 

The castle…he was actually inside the castle! Him! Someone lower than a commoner, slum scum, worthless in the eyes of the Nobles (with some exceptions)! He was walking down the castle hallways! It didn’t seem real. He was halfway convinced that he was dreaming but no, he was actually there. Underneath his feet were gorgeous hardwoods that gleamed and shined in the bright sunlight. All around him were exquisite details, ranging from women with bared breasts carved into the stone pillars lining the walls to massive suits of armor dotting the hallways. Paintings hung on the walls, depicting men and women with severe expressions that stared out, unblinking, at the world. To his confusion, there were even some walls that had heavy, elaborate rugs hung up on them. There was so much surrounding him at any given moment that he couldn’t take it all in. 

Everything though was predictably big and grand. One section of hallway probably cost more than the entire slums made in ten years. It almost made him a little sick to look at. To think, all of this wealth just sitting there, collecting dust, when people were starving down in the slums. Biting down hard on the side of his tongue, no longer impressed by what he saw, only irritated by it, Link instead turned his attention to the people around him. The Royal ranks, though he assumed the maids, butlers and other servants weren’t included in that distinction, despite obviously being the largest population in the castle. 

There were people everywhere. Bustling about, some cleaning, others carrying plates of food, boxes, crates, stacks of papers and other things, while others still were just running around, their intent unclear. As they passed, all of them stopped to bow to Ganon, who nodded in return to most of them. Curious eyes glanced his way, inspecting what was surely a strange sight in the castle. Thankfully, he saw no hostility or disgust, just a simple curiosity that was more than understandable. Even dressed up in the clothes he’d been given by Sidon, it was obvious that he was no Noble or middle class. Still, none made any kind of comment, most likely due to the fact that he was practically plastered to Ganon’s side. With so many people running about, he was nervous about getting separated, so he didn’t hesitate to stick close. 

Not that he really had that much to worry about. Ganon cut a clean path through the crowd of people. It wasn’t so much pushing them aside as them darting off to the side to give him room to pass. He hardly seemed to notice. Ganon’s gaze was directed forward, only flickering down when one of the many people around them bowed. 

“Here we are.” Ganon suddenly announced, stopping at a fairly nondescript door that was at the very end of a just as nondescript hallway. 

His stomach clenched. Gripping onto the front of his shirt, swallowing hard against the dryness suddenly plaguing his throat, Link stared at the door, the thought ‘the Princess is behind there, I’m about to meet the Princess!’ chanting incessantly inside his mind. He didn’t know if he was ready for this. He was about to be introduced to royalty! What if he made an ass of himself?! What if she was so offended by his behavior that she ordered his head to be chopped off?! Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe he should go back and just forget about all this. 

“Link.” Ganon’s voice cut through his frantic thoughts, jerking him back to the present moment. 

“Yes!” Link said shrilly, wrenching his head back to look up at him. 

“It’s alright.” He said reassuringly, “I would not bring you here if I thought she posed a threat. She only wants to talk.”

“Right.” Link nodded stiffly, “Right.” 

“However.” 

“However?” Link queried nervously. 

“You cannot, under any circumstances, hesitate when speaking with her. I know your instincts will tell you to be quiet, to humbly nod your head and just listen but you need to speak up, you need to ask questions.” Placing a large hand gently on Link’s shoulder, he said firmly, “You cannot remain quiet. No matter your discomfort, no matter what the years of being from the lower quarters have taught you, you must be stalwart and add to the discussion, lead it even if you must. Do you understand?” 

“Y-yes.” Link mumbled, shrinking back a little bit from his intense, somber gaze. What on earth did Ganon think the Princess was going to tell him? 

Releasing his shoulder, Ganon opened the door then stepped back to let him through. He really didn’t want to go in first. All of this was bad enough but having to step into the room first was at the very bottom of the list of things he wanted. Not like he had a choice, though. Ganon was watching him expectedly, obviously not about to step in first. Whether this was a test or giving him the chance to bail at the last second, he couldn’t tell. Either way, he wasn’t going to chicken out now. Not when he’d already come this far. Sucking in a deep breath, hands curled into loose fists by his sides, Link stepped forward, his heart pounding so hard against the confines of his ribs that he could feel each beat echoing throughout his entire body. Ganon followed in after him, closing the door with a click that was probably near silent but sounded like an explosion to him. 

The room was surprisingly…simple. It was large, circular with a massive window that stretched from floor to ceiling. A bed dominated the room, and in it lay a girl who was obviously the Princess. Link had never seen her before but power of deduction, who else could she be if not the Princess? Young, even younger than Link, most likely around 10 years old, if even that, she watched him enter with a calm, regal gaze. Golden hair hung in a thick wave around a round face that was alarmingly pale. She was propped up, resting on a mountain of fluffy pillows, a heavy blanket pulled up to her stomach. He couldn’t see any visible signs of injuries but a considerable amount of her was covered up so it was more than likely that the wounds were well hidden. 

“You are Link?” She said, her voice barely above a whisper, though completely audibly in the silent room. 

“Yes, your highness.” Link replied nervously, jolting a little when Ganon placed a large, warm hand in the center of his back and gave him a little push, urging him forward. 

The Princess slowly shook her head as he walked further into the room, Ganon following behind him. Gesturing to a chair that sat beside the bed, which he hesitantly took, she said, “For now, please call me Zelda.” 

All the muscles in his body tensed up. A bucket of cold dropped down into his stomach with enough force that it momentarily dropped to knee level before sickeningly shooting back up. Oh Hylia, her name…he know knew her name…he didn’t want to. He really didn’t want to. He didn’t want to call her by her real name or know her real name. The fact that she was willing to tell him was immensely disturbing. Still, he swallowed hard, and nodded shakily, “Okay. H-how are you feeling?” 

“I have felt better.” She replied with a small smile, “My injuries are not as grievous as originally thought but they are still severe. The doctors have told me that my recovery will be slow but steady. Though, she was certain to specify that it will be a while until I am allowed out of bed.”

“So,” Link started hesitantly, “it’ll be a while until you take the throne?” 

“That’s correct. Attempting to do so now will only pose a threat to my health. It is better that I allow myself to fully recover first. In the meantime, I have complete confidence in Dorephan and Ganon.” 

‘And he has complete confidence in you.’ Link thought. ‘Probably the only person in this entire administration that he has faith in.’ 

“You are friends with Sidon, Dorephan’s son, correct?” Princess Zelda asked, “How did you meet?”

Link gave a quick explanation, offering only the necessary details. 

“What do you think of Sidon, Dorephan and Mipha?” 

“Oh, I…uh, they’re wonderful people. I’m happy to have met Sidon, and am glad he wanted to be friends with me.” Link answered, surprised by the strange question, “Duke Dorephan is an incredible man and Mipha is amazing, she’s very kind. I still don’t really understand how I got here or what’s really going on but I’m happy to have met them and that I’m able to spend time with them.” 

That must have been the answer she wanted because Princess Zelda looked visibly pleased, “I’ve only met Sidon once and he was so sweet and friendly. Mipha, on the other hand, stops by regularly. She always brings me some of her delicious soup and bread, and makes me tea. I always look forward to her visits. And, of course, Duke Dorephan has always been there for me. I am immensely grateful that he’s by my side.”

Link jumped a little when someone suddenly knocked on the door. It creaked open just a crack, just enough so that a young man with a mousy face could stick his face in, “A thousand pardons, Princess.” 

“It’s alright.” Princess Zelda smiled. 

“General Ganon, Advisor Deke is asking for you.” 

Sighing heavily, making no attempt to hide an eye roll, Ganon looked to Zelda, “If you would excuse me, I must see to his rabble.” 

“Of course.” Princess Zelda nodded. 

“I will return shortly.” Ganon said, though it was obvious that the statement was addressed to Link, who must not have been hiding his nervousness at Ganon leaving very well. After Link nodded stiffly in response, he swept out of the room, leaving him alone with the Princess. 

“What do you think of Ganon?” Princess Zelda asked quietly, startling him a little. 

“Oh, I…uh, he’s a good man. I-“ Link stopped. It wasn’t just that, was it? Ganon was a good man, there was no doubt in his mind that he was but it went beyond that. He’d been told to be straightforward, to speak the truth without hesitation. Loosely clasping his hands together in his lap, Link said, “I…I don’t know. I don’t know what to make of him. He’s an enigma. I can’t figure him out at all. The night your Mother died, he showed up at Duke Dorephan’s house, out of breath and asking Sidon and Mipha ‘where is he? Where is the boy?’. He looked…panicked, terrified even. It was only when he saw me that he calmed down and left. Then, a day later, he saved me from a couple of guards-“

“Is that where-?” Princess Zelda lightly touched the side of her face, underneath her eye, indicating the area that was still stiff and swollen from the blow. 

Link nodded, “Yes, they thought I was up to no good. Ganon came out of nowhere. He was so angry. He even got angry at me, shouting ‘what were you thinking? Are you out of your mind?’. I don’t understand him. I don’t know why he’s so interested in me. He seems to have my best interests at heart but I can’t figure why.”

Princess Zelda remained quiet for a moment then asked, “Will you tell me about your background? Where are you from?”

“There’s not much to tell.” Link said with a shrug, “For birthplace, I have no idea. Nationality? No idea. I suppose I’m Hylian but I’m not certain. I’ve lived here since I was a kid. I’ve been an aeronaut for a few years. Other than that, there’s really not much to know.” 

She fell quiet once more, staring down at her folded hands. As the silence stretched out to encompass more and more time, Link decided to take a risk. Leaning forward, he asked, “Why all this interest in me? I’m just a nobody, Princess Zelda. Why ask for me?” 

“Will you listen to a child’s ramblings?” She asked him quietly. 

“Of course, Princess.” Not exactly the response he expected but he got the feeling that there was no easy answer to any of this. 

“I often have a strange dream.” Princess Zelda began, “I’ve had it for years and have never told anyone, other than Mother, about it. She reacted so negatively when I told her that I never mentioned it again.”

“What’s the dream about?” 

“It’s always the same. I’m walking down a hallway, towards a large room that only holds a massive, intricately carved door. Mother is standing in front of it. I can hear her talking. She sounds frightened, like she’s begging but I can’t understand what she’s saying. What I can make out, though, is that she sounds like she’s trying to appease whoever she’s talking too. Her back is to me. I can’t see her face. As I get closer, I can hear…something coming from the other side of the door. It’s a terrible noise. Slithering, slippery, squelching noise that makes my skin crawl.”

Princess Zelda raised her head to stare at him with wide eyes, “I want to stop walking. I don’t want to keep going any further but it’s like there are strings attached to my limbs, forcing me to move, to continue taking steps even as I feel as though I might crumble from the terror. When I get closer, I can see that there’s this strange purplish black ooze coming out from underneath and the sides of the door. Mother’s voice grows more and more frantic as I get closer but I still can’t comprehend what she says.”

Her small hands were visibly shaking. It took a considerable amount of willpower not to reach out to take them into his own, to offer some sort of comfort, “Just as I’m about to step into the room, Mother turns. I can finally see her face. I…I can never remember what her face looks like in my dream but…the terror upon seeing it always wakes me up.”

Brushing a strand of golden hair out of her face, she whispered, “The dream – that’s how it’s always gone…until last night.” 

“The dream changed?” 

Princess Zelda nodded, “Yes, it did. It was near the same, except for some glaring differences. I’m still walking down the hallway but this time, I know that I’m not alone. This isn’t a frightening realization. Rather, I’m comforted by it. As I’m walking down the hallway, it feels as though I’m moving on my own, made bolder by the person with me. At the end of the hallway is the same room, and Mother is still there but her voice was different. She sounds…empty, emotionless, defeated and dejected. I’ve never heard Mother speak like that. She sounded like she was crying. But this time, she’s not alone in the room.”

“Who’s in the room with her?” 

“I can’t make them out at first. They’re kneeling in front of the door with their back to me. I keep walking until I reached the threshold but the dream doesn’t stop. Mother doesn’t turn, I’m not jerked awake with terror. I enter the room, and finally realize that the person kneeling before the door…it’s Ganon. He’s bloodied, restrained, chained to the floor but still alive.” 

Pressing a curled hand to her chest, directly over her heart, Princess Zelda whispered, “I’m terrified. I want to stop. I know that something terrible is about to happen, and I want to put an end to it but I cannot stop moving. When I look to the door, it’s open. Just a crack, but it is open. That horrific slithering, squirming sound is even louder. It’s deafening, yet I can hear something over it. Whatever is behind that door, it’s calling out to me. It wants me to open the door, to let it out. That sensation of being controlled…no, possessed. As though something had taken control of my mind and was forcing me to move.”

“Just as my fingertips are touching the door, I’m jerked backwards. Someone grabs my arm, pulling me away. There was a deafening roar of rage from behind the door. I turn, the possession, the trance, the curse broken and behind me, holding onto my arm…is you.”


	15. A Child's Ramble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya  
> little late but my first three chapter update   
> also posted on my tumblr, blackfen   
> you can follow me on twitter @ tenebrisfen

“…I’m sorry,” Link blurted out without thinking, “but…what?” 

Princess Zelda nodded, “It’s you. There’s no mistaking it. You’re the one who pulls me back. You’re the one who frees me from that possession. But that’s not all.”

“There’s more?!” Link exclaimed in disbelief, not sure that he wanted to hear anymore than that. A large part of him wanted to bolt, to tear down those decadent hallways without a single glance back. Somehow, he held back that instinct, planting his feet even more firmly on the floor. Just hear her out, a voice whispered in the back of his head. Hear her out, find out where this was going, then make a decision. Running now wouldn’t do anyone any good. 

She nodded again, “You slam the door closed. Pulling me away, you rush forward, putting yourself between Ganon and the door, and slam your foot against it, closing it. When you do, whatever is behind it is screaming with rage. Otherworldly screams that I know if I were to hear them in person, my ears would bleed. With those screams echoing in my ears, that is when I finally wake up. The moment my eyes opened, I knew…I knew I needed to find you. My handmaiden appeared first. Words came flowing out of my mouth before I could even realize I was speaking. I asked for Ganon first then insisted I’d be able to talk to you.”

Leaning closer, looking at him intently with those big, blue eyes, “How would you guess he reacted when I told him that I wanted to speak with you?” 

“I don’t know.” Link replied honestly. 

“Oddly, that’s how.”

“What do you mean?” 

“He seemed apprehensive, overly cautious. He wanted to know exactly what I wanted, how I knew about you, what I knew about you. This isn’t normal behavior for him. At least, not when it comes to me. If I ask for something and it’s not completely unreasonable, and I didn’t think the request to see you was, he’s always very accommodating. For him to act so…defensive and even a little aggressive startled me. I’m even more curious as to why he acted the way he did after learning how he’s been treating you.”

Link hesitated then asked, “Do you have any idea why?”

“I’m sorry.” Princess Zelda said regrettably, “I don’t. Despite Ganon being the Exalted General since before I was born, I know next to nothing about him.” 

“Seems to be the trend.” Link snorted, “Duke Dorephan said much the same.”

“I can offer a speculation, if you like.” 

“Sure.” 

“I think, whatever his reason, Ganon doesn’t want me involving you in what is going on.” 

But what in the hell was going on? Seriously, what was going on here? From everything that happened with Ganon, to the Queen being killed, her daughter having strange dreams, and him appearing in said dreams, the thing behind the door, everything…just what was all this!? His head was whirling. Pain thudded harshly in the base of his skull. He suddenly felt very tired, overwhelmed by all the ricocheting questions banging around inside the confines of his head. What was this? Just what was all this? He was just…a nobody from the slums, just another face in the crowd of meaninglessness. Why…why was he getting wrapped up in all this bizarreness? 

Sighing heavily, Link brushed hair away from his forehead, and asked what seemed to be the most realistic, pressing question “What exactly do you want from me, Princess?” 

A small, exhausted smile that looked so out of place on her young face appeared, “I don’t know. For now, I just wanted to talk to you, to find out what you were like and to let you know about my dream, though it’s obvious that this news, understandably, has not been well received.”

Link automatically went to apologize, flushing at how easily his emotions must’ve shown on his face but Princess Zelda lightly waved her hand as though to say that it was fine. Slumping back against the pillows, she was silent for a moment before musing, “I think something is going to happen. Something is about to change and you, Link, for whatever reason, are caught up in it.” 

“Did you know that dreams are usually just symbolic?” She asked, “They’re supposed to represent internal feelings and are essentially just the brain attempting to work out problems that occur in our everyday lives. I don’t think this is the case with my dream. I think it’s a warning of something literal, something that actually exists.” 

“Of course,” she sighed, “that is all speculation but…I think something sinister that wants not only me but Ganon as well.”

“Because he was in the room as well.” Link stated quietly. 

Princess Zelda nodded, “He was directly in front of the door, right in the path of whatever was behind it. That can’t be coincidence. I cannot know for certain, not yet but what I do know is that there is a lot more going on than one would originally think.” 

Link hesitated for a moment then asked, “Do you think it has anything to do with your Mother’s death?” 

Princess Zelda didn’t answer. Leaning her head back, she stared up at the ceiling, her gaze distant. As the silence stretched out between them, Link became more and more certain that he’d crossed the line. Ganon had told him to speak honestly but there was, obviously, some topics that was probably unwise for him to speak on. He should’ve known better – what kind of person asks a little kid something like that right after they’d lost their only parent? He knew he wouldn’t have wanted that question shoved into his face, not at a time like this. Tightly gripping his knees, he went to apologize when Princess Zelda slowly, carefully turned that unreadable blue gaze onto him. 

“Will you listen to a child’s ramble?” She whispered. 

“Of course.” 

Princess Zelda stared at his face for several long moments, her gaze boring into him, making him shift uncomfortably in his chair before, finally, saying in a low voice, “I don’t think Mother is dead.” 

Well, out of all the responses he had been expecting…that certainly wasn’t one of them. Openly gawking down at her, his stuttering mind trying to make sense of what she’d just said (the Queen…wasn’t dead? How was that even possible? Dozens of people must’ve seen her corpse by now. He’d even heard a couple of the maids whispering about the upcoming funeral), Link sputtered, “I’m…I’m sorry?” 

Heaving a soft sigh, Princess Zelda looked away, “I never really knew my Mother. My nurses, handmaidens and attendants have taken care of me since the moment I was born. Right after she gave birth, Mother pushed me into the arms of one of her attendants and went back to her study. I didn’t even see her face until I was a few months old, and even then, she didn’t want to hold me or have anything to do with me.”

Curling her small fingers into the blanket, Princess Zelda continued in a low, pained voice, “Mother and I…we hardly even talked to one another. When we did, it was like speaking to a complete stranger. When she looked at me, I knew she wasn’t seeing her daughter. I was like an intruder in her life, someone who occasionally came stumbling in, and forced her to act a certain way for a short amount of time. Mother…I never knew what kind of behavior to expect from her. Sometimes, she was so exhausted that she hardly seemed to notice my presence. There were times when she’d fly into a paranoid rage, and nothing anyone said could calm her down. She’d destroy anything in her path. Quite a few maids and attendants ended up getting injured by her.”

Princess Zelda fell quiet for a short moment more, then whispered, “Link?” 

“Yes, Princess Zelda?” 

“I think it was Mother who attacked me that night.” 

Link’s brows jumped up to his hairline, “What?” 

“I talked to one of the guards. I was found first, bleeding on the floor of my bedroom. The guards found a trail of blood that lead them to Mother’s body. They found her in her study, the most obvious place for her to be since that’s where she was most often.” Slowly shaking her head, pressing a hand to her temple, she whispered, “My memory of that night is so foggy but I…I know Mother appeared in my bedroom before the attack took place. I remember because I was so startled. She…Mother had never willingly come into my bedroom before. She didn’t even leave her study! There was no reason for her to be there since at that point, the attack still hadn’t occurred.” 

“But…” Link hesitated, then cautiously pushed forward, “Princess, I don’t disbelieve you but what about this makes you think that your Mother is still alive? Maybe she committed suicide after attacking you?” 

“I thought the same.” Princess Zelda nodded, “Before I saw the body, that was what I was convinced of. She attacked me, likely with the intent to kill me and when she thought the job was done, she returned to her study and killed herself.” 

“You thought differently after seeing her body?” 

“Yes. Mother was cremated the night after the attack, as is custom but one of my handmaidens carried me to see her one last time before her body was handed over to the flames. Link,” Princess Zelda leaned forward, that intense, uncomfortable gaze settling on him once again, “the body I saw…it was not Mother. It looked like her, to the point that I could understand why everyone else was fooled but it was not her.”

Flopping back, running her fingers through her hair, looking even paler than before, Princess Zelda said, “There’s no proof. If I were to tell anyone, they’d think it was just grief, that I’m not thinking straight but I know. I know that wasn’t Mother. Do you know what that means, Link?” 

“Your Mother is still alive somewhere.” 

“Precisely.” Zelda whispered, “Link…my Mother…she isn’t a good person. At one point, she was. I know she was, you only need to look at what she accomplished in the past to see that but the woman she was at the time of the attack was not good. Ganon, and Dorephan…I think they both feel the same but what could they say? She was their Queen, and they were her hands.”

“They’re your hands, now.” Link gently pointed out. 

To his delight, that actually got a laugh out of Princess Zelda. The corners of her mouth tilted upwards. Pressing a hand to her chest, she giggled, “Well, Dorephan is. Ganon…despite his title, he is not mine, nor was he ever Mother’s.”

“Does that make you nervous?” Link asked curiously. 

“I don’t know.” Princess Zelda answered, turning her gaze down to her hands. Lightly picking at the blanket, she mused, “Ganon is a good man, I know he is but I don’t know him very well. He hides so much from everyone. I don’t know how I feel about him or what I should do about him, if anything at all.” 

A brief silence fell over them, during which Link was simply trying to put together all this new information inside his head, adding it to everything else in a desperate attempt to keep it from turning into a hodgepodge of chaos. Looking up from the bedcovers, Princess Zelda quietly asked, “What do you make of all this?” 

“It is absolutely insane.” Link answered honestly, “A few days ago, I was just trying to make it to the Opera House unseen so I can watch Sidon perform, and now, I’m in the castle! Me! A nobody, slum scum! I’m so confused that I don’t know what to do. What am I supposed to be doing? What am I supposed to make out of any of this? I’m just a kid from the slums, that’s it.” 

“Will you run?” She asked, after another moment of contemplative silence, “Knowing that something is closing in, knowing that something big is coming.”

Experience told him that running might be the best idea. He didn’t have the best of luck, and situations like this always ended up going badly for him. While he despised the idea of turning tail, of just chickening out, he was just a regular nobody. There wasn’t anything special about him, other than a particular talent with a board. That, however, most likely wouldn’t help him when he was going up against something that was so much bigger than him that it was hard to conceive of. Instinct said run…everything else, though? That part of his mind that was more concerned about being realistic in the face of that knee jerk reaction that emphasized survival at all costs whispered ‘what good will it do to run? You’ll only come running back or whatever it is that you’ve found yourself involved with is gonna find you, regardless. Shit like this? It doesn’t happen willy-nilly. You’ve got the brains to know that, at least. Nah, this…this is a far trickier dance, one that can’t be explained away by coincidence. You run, and it’ll find you’. 

‘Besides’, the voice chuckled, a low, rasping sound that reminded him inexplicably of Ganon, ‘we both know that you won’t. Even if you thought you could make your escape, you wouldn’t. You’re far too stubborn’. 

Sighing, Link shook his head, “No, I won’t run. All of this…it’s terrifying. Being caught up in it is the last thing I could ever want but if there’s something I need to do, I’ll do it.”

The huge, relieved smile that spread across Princess Zelda’s face was more than enough to make him feel as though he’d made the right decision. Straightening up, she opened her mouth to say something else when, before she could, the door opened behind them. With a sour frown on his face, and an annoyed glint burning in his golden eyes, Ganon stomped into the room. 

“My apologizes, Princess.” He grumbled, his golden gaze jumping between the two of them. Link got the feeling that he knew right away that some kind of important discussion had ended between them. 

“Do not worry yourself.” Princess Zelda shook her head, then turned to Link, “Thank you for coming to see me on such short notice. I apologize for any inconvenience I might have caused you.”

“Oh, no, it’s no problem.” Link awkwardly wave his hands, getting to his feet, more than immensely relieved that it seemed this whole discussion might finally be over. He…he really needed to lie down. He wanted to go back to Duke Dorephan’s house and…get a hug from Sidon. In fact, he wanted 10 hugs from Sidon…and one from the Duke, as well. Maybe even Mipha, if she’d allow it. He got the feeling she’d be more than happy to offer him one. 

“If I find out anything more, I will let you know.” Offering a small smile, she said tiredly, “For now, I believe it might be best if I try to get some sleep. I am happy to have met you, Link.”

“Happy to have met you too, Princess.” Link said quietly. 

Still smiling, Princess Zelda slipped further down into the covers. Lightly crossing the room over to Ganon, trying his best not to make a lot of noise (which wasn’t easy with his boots clumping against the hardwood) his head whirling, a strong pulse of pain reverberating out from the base of his skull, he glanced up into that unreadable expression, and knew that the walk back to Duke Dorephan’s home was not going to be a quiet one.


	16. A Truth for a Truth

They’d hardly made it down the hallway when Ganon rounded on him. Grabbing Link by the elbow, he pulled him over into an alcove, tucked away from the staff buzzing about. It didn’t seem exactly necessary since no one was really paying any attention to them. Though, whether that was because they simply had too much to do to allow for eavesdropping or they didn’t want to be caught eavesdropping by the Beast was unclear. Granted, if forced to give a speculation, he’d probably go with the latter. He wouldn’t want be caught snooping by Ganon. Already annoyed from the moment Ganon grabbed him, Link frowned up into that intense expression, crossing his arms protectively over his chest. 

“What did she want?” Ganon asked sharply. 

Staring into those golden eyes, Link remembered something Princess Zelda had said that hadn’t sat right with him: Ganon had his own ambitions. While that was perfectly normal for someone of his status, something about everything else combined with that one obvious aspect was making him uneasy. What did he want? There was no telling – no one knew anything about him. He was an enigma, floating about, doing as he wished, seemingly without consequences. Was it really alright for him to go spilling everything Princess Zelda had told him? After all, she could’ve waited until Ganon returned to explain why she wanted to speak with him but she hadn’t. She only divulged that information after Ganon had left – it was possible she hadn’t even been planning on telling him right away in the first place, and simply made use of the time where they’d be alone. 

There wasn’t any agreement between them not to tell Ganon. Princess Zelda hadn’t even mentioned anything like that. Still, something about spilling the truth just didn’t feel right. At least, not right now. Maybe after he understood a bit more of what was going on, he’d feel more comfortable opening up about it. 

Shrugging his shoulders, Link said, “She just wanted to see me.” 

Not his best excuse, he probably could’ve done better if he wasn’t under the intensely scrutinizing glare of the Exalted General but he couldn’t take it back now. Kind of wished he could, though, since Ganon did not look very happy. Frowning deeply, his mouth a thin gash in his otherwise handsome face, he straightened up to his full height, and demanded in a low voice, “Speak, now. What did Zelda want to speak with you about?” 

Well, this was a reaction he probably should’ve expected. Didn’t know why he thought Ganon would just accept that explanation, especially after he, supposedly, reacted so negatively to Princess Zelda wanting to speak with him. Swallowing hard against the anxiety stirring in his chest, Link straightened his shoulders, drawing himself up to his full height as well, which was a good foot and a half shorter than Ganon but it still made him feel braver. He wasn’t going to be bullied like this. Not by Ganon, who seemed to be doing everything in his power to keep him in the dark. 

“You keep your secrets,” Link answered plainly, “I’m going to keep mine.” 

“That isn’t how this works.” Ganon replied sternly, “I have cause for keeping secrets. You do not. It doesn’t benefit you to keep secrets so tell me, now.” 

“A secret for a secret, then.” Link answered. That’s was how the world worked, right? You give some, you get some. It was only fair. 

Sighing in obvious annoyance, Ganon pinched the bridge of his nose, “Link, stop being foolish. I will not stand for this childish squabbling. You will understand everything in time but it isn’t time yet. Now, tell me.” 

He felt like he’d been saying this to himself on repeat for years now but…this whole act was really starting to get old. Rather, it was already old but now it was so old that it was massively infuriating. The corner of his eyelid twitched. Huffing harshly, Link leaned back on the balls of his feet, purposefully turning his gaze away. Sick to death, he was fucking sick to death of this! He wasn’t just in the dark anymore – he was stumbling around a cluttered room in pitch blackness, his toes and knees repeatedly slamming against shit he couldn’t even come close to making out. On top of that, there was a cord wrapped around his wrist, tugging him around willy nilly without any explanation given to where he was going or what was going on. He was sick of it! He was sick of being jerked around, sick of having heaps of information barfed onto him then no clarification given! He was sick of not knowing! 

“If you want to know,” Link said firmly, shooting Ganon an annoyed look, “you can ask Princess Zelda.”

“I asked you and I expect an answer.” Ganon replied tersely, the look in his eyes clearly telling Link to stand down, to not say anymore, to just do as he’s told. Link stared defiantly back into it. 

“Well, you’re not getting one.” He said, “I know you won’t get an explanation out of Princess Zelda, that’s why you’re asking me but she told me in confidence and since I don’t know what the fuck-“

“Watch your language.” Ganon snapped. 

“Since I don’t know what is going on, and I don’t know what to make of what she told me, I’m not going to go around, spewing that information everywhere.”

Startled by his own courage, Link decided that it was high time he have Ganon a taste of his own medicine. Holding his chin up high, he declared, “You’ll know in time but it’s not time yet.”

In hindsight, maybe not his best idea since Ganon’s face turned about as red as his hair. Sucking in a deep, ragged breath, he covered his eyes with his hand, whispered something that Link couldn’t make out then said in a stained but calm voice, “It’s important that I know what she told you.” 

“Why?” He demanded, “Why is it important?” 

Ganon sighed heavily, “Link, please, just trust me.” 

“Why? What reason do I have to trust you?” 

“Need I remind you that I’ve gone out of my way to protect you?” 

“Why would you think that would automatically think I could trust you?” He asked sharply, “It’s easy to play kind. It’s easy to get me to lower my guard then take advantage of me by acting as though you have my best interests at heart. What have you done that really proves I can trust you? All you’ve done since we’ve met is thrown mystery into my face and keep secrets while expecting everyone else to be honest! Also, need I remind you that I don’t know you. We’ve known each other for two days, and I know even less about you than I did before I met you!” 

“You’ve known Sidon for the same amount of time but that hasn’t stopped you from being open and friendly.” Ganon replied icily. 

Rolling his eyes, Link sneered, “Oh, please. Sidon isn’t the Exalted General! He also has been nothing but honest with him since the moment we’ve met. He’s done nothing but tell the truth. That’s why I’m comfortable with being open around him! You did save me, and I am grateful for that but at the same time, you’re cryptic, you never tell me anything and you,” Link’s voice dropped down to an accusatory whisper, “you gave me your fucking royal emblem! Without any explanation!”

Jabbing a finger in Ganon’s direction, he said at normal volume, “That’s why! There’s less reason to trust you. Sidon only wants to be friends. You…you want something more from me, and I can’t figure out what that is.” 

Ganon snorted, “Oh, Sidon wants more than that, little one.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Link snapped defensively, immediately enraged that Ganon would imply that Sidon was up to anything nefarious. 

“Enough.” Was Ganon’s heated response, “I’ve had enough of this nonsense. You are going to tell me, and you will tell me now.” 

“Or what?” Link snarled, “What’ll happen if I don’t? What’re you going to do?” 

Tilting his head, a strangely blank, ice cold expression commanding his broad features, Ganon breathed deeply, his golden eyes boring into Link, making him want to back up, then said, his voice a low rumble of thunder, “It would be easy enough to keep you here. If I decided it should be, then not even Dorephan would be able to interfere. I could keep you here as long as I wished.” 

Link blinked once, twice and rolled his eyes. Was this an adult version of a temper tantrum? Use thinly veiled threats to get what you want? He knew Ganon would stoop that low but what an unimpressive performance. It might work on the Nobles but for him? He was too tired of this bullshit to care. Setting one hand on his hips, he replied, “Yes, you could do that. You could easily do it but you know what? You won’t.”

“If it means getting the truth out of you, I will.” 

“Do it, then.” Link snapped, beyond tired of this whole game. He wanted to go back to Duke Dorephan’s house and see how Sidon was doing. This constant going around, perpetuated by Ganon being unable to compromise, was worsening his already terrible migraine. Any more and he might vomit all over the nicely polished floor, “Really fucking prove to me that I can’t trust you.”

With that, he turned away, stepping back out into the hallway, away from Ganon and his strangely cold, distant gaze, his heart pounding away inside his chest, unable to believe he was defying the fucking Exalted General. None of this was going to prove good for him in the long run. He might start thinking he could do this with anyone of Ganon’s stature. He only got a couple steps when a large hand caught hold of his elbow with pronounced gentleness. Pausing, more because he knew that if he kept going, those broad fingers would only clamp down even tighter, Link glanced up at Ganon over his shoulder, purposefully keeping his own expression one of irritation. That was another thing he was sick of: constantly being grabbed all the time. 

The strangely distant, cold look was gone, replaced by one of guarded exhaustion. Sighing softly, Ganon said, “Follow me. Don’t worry, I don’t plan on imprisoning you or anything like that.” 

Did he have much of a choice? He didn’t really want to go through the argument that’d probably erupt out of just trying to find out. Shoulders slumping, really just wanting this day to be over but figuring that he might actually find out something if he went with Ganon, Link obediently fell into step behind him. Leading him through a maze of hallways, the twists and turns making him feel dizzy and even more nauseated, they finally ended up at the top of what might’ve been a tower – he wasn’t really sure – standing in front of a rather unimpressive wooden door. Pushing it open, Ganon stepped in first, waited for Link to follow in after him before closing the door behind him. Right off the bat, he could tell that this had to be Ganon’s study. 

There were books of various sizes stacked in massive piles all throughout the large room. Tacked to the walls were a multitude of maps, some of them of Castle Town, others of the surrounding areas, and even more of other countries. Moving further into the room, Link took notice of something that made him question his initial assumption that this was Ganon’s study. In the far right corner, tucked away nearly from sight, was a bed. It was just a simple cot, albeit much larger in size, likely to accommodate Ganon’s bigger frame. Beside it was an old, beaten up wardrobe. There was also a table, accompanied by a single chair, on top of which was a hoard of parchment. Quirking an eyebrow, Link wondered if this was his study or his bedroom…or both. 

Expertly weaving through the controlled chaos, Ganon made his way over to a large, intimidating black wood desk. Plopping down heavily in the large, cushion-y chair behind it, he rubbed his temples, sighed then said, “I know one thing Zelda told you. Her Mother isn’t dead.” 

Link jolted in surprise, his gaze wrenching away from one of the many books to settle on Ganon. 

“And she’s right.” Ganon said softly, picking up a nearby quill to idly begin playing with it, “We don’t know who she is but she isn’t Queen Hilda. We don’t know where Queen Hilda is or why this random woman is being passed off as her. Furthermore, we can’t find any evidence of attackers. Whoever attacked Zelda and the woman was in the castle before the attack ever took place.”

Leaning forward, placing his elbows on the surface of the desk, Ganon said, “There are only 4 people who know about this. You, me, Dorephan and Zelda, to some extent. I came to the conclusion that Queen Hilda was responsible for Zelda’s injuries the night she was attacked. Dorephan has only just recently come to the same conclusion, though he’s not voiced it yet.”

“Lastly,” Ganon’s voice dropped to a low, cautious level, “I think Queen Hilda is still somewhere in the castle but not anywhere that just anyone can access.”

“Why?” Link blurted out the only thing his stuttering mind could think up, “Why would that-?”

“A truth for a truth.” Ganon reminded him sternly, “What did Zelda tell you?” 

Frowning, still uncomfortable with the idea of telling Ganon everything but…he was right, that was the bargain, a truth for a truth. Sighing, Link quickly recapped what Zelda had told him – the dream, her Mother, the sounds coming from behind the door, her feeling as though she had no control over her body, then the dream changing the night after the attack, the sudden appearance of him and Ganon, him closing the door and finally, Zelda’s musing that it might be a warning. Ganon’s golden gaze never flickered away from him. When Link finished speaking, Ganon rolled the feather of the quill between his fingers, seeming to stare right through Link, as though he wasn’t even there. 

“I was in the room?” He asked softly, “In front of the door?” 

“Yes, and Queen Hilda was there was well but she seemed off.” 

Ganon was silent for several long moments, then nodded stiffly, “Thank you, that was what I needed to know.” 

“What are you going to do?” 

“Have you ever heard of the myth surrounding the Hyrulian Royal Castle, Link?” Ganon asked instead of answering his question. 

“No, I haven’t.”

Shifting forward, Ganon said, “There’s a myth that a great calamity sleeps in the deepest catacombs of the castle. It is a horrendous, despicable, abhorrent force that scorched the lands long, long, long ago. Thousands perished in its wake. The world was on the bridge of collapse. There didn’t seem to be any hope left then, out of the darkness, came a hero. One who defeated the calamity, and sealed it away, giving his life in order to ensure that it remained trapped, kept far away from the lands and people it wished to consume. But, it has never stopped trying to get out. Even now, it pushes against the restraints, its rot seeping out through the cracks to infect our world and bring itself ever closer to having freedom once more.” 

“Do you think the myth is true?” Link asked after a moment’s pause, distantly wondering why he was bringing up such a thing at a time like this. What did an old myth have to do with anything?

“All myths have some kind of origin, something that leads to them being created. The final result might not be the whole truth but there is some truth within it.” Ganon thought for a moment, before continuing, “There is another…story, per se. Not a myth since we know this to be true. This one involves the Queens of Hyrule. Have you heard it?” 

Link shook his head. 

“All the Queens of Hyrule have followed a near identical pattern: they’re exceptional Queens, good and grand and kind, everything you could possibly ask for…that is, until the previous Queen dies. Within a few months of her death, there is a noticeable change in the Queen’s personality. She becomes power hungry, withdrawn, hostile, paranoid and prone to spending excessive amounts of time in self-isolation, never speaking or seeing anyone. This trend has been happening for years, long before Queen Hilda and her Mother. You spoke to Kass, correct? The Rito who is putting together a song of this world’s history?” 

“That’s right.” Link replied, surprised, a little alarmed that Ganon knew that. “How did you-“

“Then you know what happened to Queen Morgana and subsequently, Queen Hilda. But, do you know when the pattern started?” Ganon interrupted him, his intense gazed train squarely on his face. 

“No, I have no idea.” 

“Around 400 years ago. A few years before the Glywndr family lost their history.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Felt the obvious question to ask. Again, what was he supposed to do with this information? It was just random barfing again! How did it help him? 

“It’s time I return you to the Glywndr household.” Ganon said, getting to his feet, once again dodging what was a very important question, one that should be the one he actually answered. As Link was opening his mouth to protest, Ganon gracefully slipped past him, walking out of the room without another word. Groaning in frustration, thoroughly exasperated and wondering why he even bothered with this maddening man, Link quickly followed after him, seeing as there was no other choice and he didn’t particularly feel like getting stuck in the castle. 

-

The walk back to Duke Dorephan’s house did end up being silent, but it was a heavy silence that made Link’s skin itch. He came close to asking Ganon some of the questions bouncing around in his head along the way but stopped short each time he went to open his mouth. There was no point. It was clear that Ganon was done talking, and he didn’t want the irritation of being ignored or brushed off. Relieved to the point of tears when they finally stopped in front of the now familiar gates, Link went to offer a short good-bye, more than ready to be done with Ganon for the day when the man suddenly spoke, his gaze trained on the house’s face. 

“A truth for a truth, right?” 

Link waited for him to continue but when nothing else was said, he hesitantly replied, “Yes?” 

“I will tell you a truth if you tell me something.” 

“That is how this works.” 

“Have you ever dreamt of the desert?” 

Well…that certainly wasn’t what he was expecting. The desert? Again, what did that have to do with anything? If this was anyone else, Link would’ve sworn that they were just fucking with him, yanking his chain to get him riled up and angry. Ganon, though…it was even more infuriating because it was obvious that something was going on. There was something hiding behind all these weird questions, and it was something that Link wanted to know about already! At that point, he was too tired to be irritated by this bizarreness, as well as confused out of his mind as to what Ganon could possibly gain from asking something like that, Link replied honestly, “I don’t know. I know I dream of something but I can't ever remember so if I did, I wouldn’t know.” 

Ganon nodded slowly, “May I ask you one more question?” 

“Sure, why not?”

“Do your dreams cause you distress?” 

“Yes, I hate dreaming.” Link once again answered honestly, not even bothering to put the brain power towards wondering what all this was about, “I wake up sick and scared. Sometimes, I throw up. Other times, I just hurt all over so yes, you could say my dreams cause me distress.”

Ganon nodded once more, then turned sharply on his heel and started to walk off. 

“Uh, hey!” Link called irritably after him, “My truth? Hello?” 

Stopping in his tracks, Ganon turned back around. For a split second, Link did honestly hope that he might get information about what was going on out of him but instead of that, Ganon offered a small, knowing smile and said, “Sidon doesn’t want just friendship. He’s in love with you.” 

And with that, Ganon turned back around and walked off without another word, leaving Link standing there, jaw sunk straight through the multiple levels of Castle Town, his face burning with heat so strong that it was shocking he didn’t melt everything around him, Ganon’s truth echoing on repeat inside his mind.


	17. So, this is Love?

“Oh, Master Link, there you are!” Muzu exclaimed as he let himself in, “Is everything alright?” 

“Yes, everything is fine.” Link lied through his teeth, “How’s Sidon?” 

“Honestly, I’m not entirely sure. He’s lying down right now. I thought it best not to pry into that situation, and allow Master Dorephan to handle it.” 

“Where is the Duke?” Link asked curiously, glancing into the few rooms he could see. 

“Oh,” Muzu responded coldly, “He went to go see a particular Noble, one who whom was foolish enough to think that she could commit such a heinous act and get away with it.” 

How he wished he could be a fly on a wall for that conversation. It probably wouldn’t have ever happened but being present to that particular showdown, especially after seeing what the Duke was capable of when he was angered, would have been hugely therapeutic. Shifting his weight from one foot to another, not really sure what to do now, Link weighed his options before ultimately deciding to go with the easiest one: head up to Sidon’s bedroom to just…do nothing until he figured out what to do. Flashing a smile Muzu’s way, he slid past him, headed up the stairs, his head thudding with every step, and made his way down the now familiar hallway. Pushing open the door with care, Link stuck his head in first, just to make sure he wasn’t intruding in on anything. 

Just as Muzu said, Sidon was in bed, tucked underneath the covers, obviously fast asleep. Looked as though Duke Dorephan had gotten a couple cups of swift violet tea in him. A little relieved for what felt like the first alone time where he wasn’t talking or interacting with anyone in a long while, Link slipped into the room, quietly closed the door behind him and made his way over to the window seat. His mind was buzzing. There were so many thoughts firing off all at once that he couldn’t even begin to keep track of everything. What was he supposed to do with all this information? It was just weighing down his mind, endlessly recycling itself as he tried to figure out some kind of answer. Particularly, the latest bit of info he’d just been made aware of. 

Well, technically, he kind of already knew. Sidon was…in love with him. Sure, he had heard Sidon say he ‘thought’ he was a couple nights ago, and this was just a more concrete reiteration of that but he just didn’t…get it. He wasn’t put off or disgusted or weirded out by the idea. Not in the slightest. It was just that…a few days. That was how long they’d known each other. How could Sidon possibly love him when they’d known each other for less than a week? It just didn’t seem plausible! But…Sidon was honest – that was a point he’d driven home to Ganon just a short while earlier. Not to mention, a truth for a truth. Ganon wouldn’t have told him that Sidon was in love with him unless he was absolutely certain. A small part of his brain wanted to believe that maybe, it was a ploy to drive some distance between them but he couldn’t make himself take that thought to heart. 

Ganon wouldn’t do something like that. Not only because it was cruel but…it was probably obvious to everyone that there was something already there. He could admit it, there was a little crush going on. There’d been one since he first saw Sidon on stage, and it’d only gotten stronger during their short time together. 

Sighing, Link tugged his knees to his chest, resting his chin between them. Love…Sidon loved him but…how did he feel? There was a crush, he wouldn’t deny that – couldn’t deny it. He did feel something for Sidon, something that went beyond just wanting to be friends. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t get so freaking flustered every time Sidon got close but were these feelings for him on the same level as what Sidon felt for him? Or was this infatuation, born out of a tense moment and a perceived closeness? Or, possibly, did he just feel like this because Sidon was being so nice to him? His head really hurt but he forced himself to focus. Straining his exhausted mind, his gaze flickering over to Sidon, Link made a mental list. 

He liked being with Sidon. Sidon could be annoying at times but who wasn’t? Besides, it wasn’t like a bad annoying, and Link was sure some stuff he did annoyed Sidon as well. That was just natural, it happened. He could talk easily with him. They could talk about important issues without Link feeling uncomfortable. Sidon listened to him. Sidon was sweet, he was kind, he was someone Link already respected and admired. Sidon was someone he wanted to be friends with, he was someone Link considered himself friends with and would want to be friends with regardless. If they’d met in the slums and Sidon was on the same social level as him, he knew they’d be friends. He felt comfortable with Sidon. Even though it was embarrassing, he liked being hugged by Sidon. He wanted to be hugged by Sidon. He liked holding his hand. He likes being close to him. He…he didn’t want to be separated from him. 

…but what did all that mean?! Was he in love with Sidon, or was this just a really intense friendship?! Did he want to be with him? Did he want to be in a relationship with him? Unintentionally, Link’s mind conjured up the scenarios of him and Sidon kissing, followed by Sidon telling him straight to his face that he loved him. Link nearly fell off the window seat. Sputtering, covering his burning face with his hands, Link very quickly put that line of imaginings to rest. All he was succeeding in doing was getting himself all riled up, which really wasn’t helping his already hindered brain processes. Sighing heavily, his shoulders slumping, he considered going down to the kitchen to get something to eat when a stir of movement caught his attention. 

With a soft groan, Sidon slowly pushed himself up onto one elbow, his ruby hair falling in a wave around his shoulders. Blinking blearily, he stared off at nothing for a few moments then glanced over at Link. A soft, warm smile immediately spread across his face when their eyes met. Blinking hard, his face, somehow, heating up even further, Link smiled in return, though he didn’t trust himself to speak just yet. 

“Hey,” Sidon said, his voice a pleasant rasp, “what are you doing?” 

Link remained silent and still for a few moments then slowly got to his feet, walked over to the bed and flopped down beside Sidon. 

“How’re you feeling?” He asked. 

Turning around so they were facing one another, Sidon lowered himself down onto his side, propping his head up on one muscular arm, “Like a ten million ton weight has been taken from my chest. I hadn’t realized how difficult breathing had become until I was finally able to get a real, deep breath in. I feel lighter, warmer…better than I have in months. I never realized how much,” Sidon pressed a closed fist to his heart, “despair I had bottled up inside my heart until it all came flowing out. I thought that opening up, telling Father what happen would have only made me feel worse but now, it frightens me to think what might’ve happened if I never told him. I was suffocating, I was drowning, and I couldn’t admit that to myself. What the Director did, what that Noble did…I carried it like a bag of stones. Every step I took was like going deeper and deeper into icy water, and it was dragging me down to the depths.”

Slowly shaking his head, Sidon murmured, “I can never forgive them. Any of them but…I don’t want to let them continue affecting me like that. I don’t want to feel imprisoned by them. I don’t want to be their caged bird.”

Reaching forward, Link took one of Sidon’s larger hands into his own, offering a small smile when their eyes met, “You won’t be. It’ll take time but I know, you’ll find the happiness you first felt when you started singing.” 

For a moment, it looked as though Sidon might cry before he composed himself. Chuckling softly, he brushed a hand over his eyes, “Thank you. You know, I wouldn’t have said anything if it hadn’t been for you. Only reason I had the courage to speak was because you were there with me.” 

A blossom of warmth bloomed in his chest, “I’m happy I was able to help.” 

“Enough about me, though. Are you okay? I heard about something having to go with Ganon before I fell asleep.” Sidon said, dropping his hand away to settle an intent, tear free gaze on him, “Did something happen? Should I go get you some food? You haven’t eaten since this morning, right?” 

“Something did happen but…I need to ask you something first.” 

“Of course, what is it?” 

Well, now that he’d put himself in that position, he wasn’t too sure he wanted to take it any further. This didn’t feel like the right time to ask. Sidon was still recovering from something incredibly traumatic. He didn’t want to just dump this on him. Not to mention, what if Ganon was wrong? What if Link had heard Sidon incorrectly that night? It felt like it would be a little bit of a strike against their budding relationship if he assumed that there was romantic feelings between the two of them. Biting his lower lip nervously, Link briefly considered retracting the statement, telling Sidon not to worry about it and how about they get some food. It was tempting, it was so tempting to do so, to just leave this until a better time came along. Only thing was…if he didn’t talk about this now, he wasn’t sure he ever would. Right now, he was so ready to just be done with not knowing, and when presented with a chance to finally know something, he was willing to take the risk and take it. 

Pulling in a deep breath, he said in one long rush of air, “Are you in love with me?” 

Silence fell over the two of them. Unsurprisingly, Sidon looked surprised. His golden eyes widened. Plush lips parted slightly. Staring down at Link, who was already blushing up a storm and immensely regretting having asked so bluntly, he said nothing for a few moments before his expression slowly morphed into one of obvious conflict. 

Setting his mouth into a thin line, he asked, “What would happen if I say yes? What would you do? Would you leave?” 

“No, I wouldn’t leave. I just want to know.” Link answered honestly. 

Now it was Sidon’s turn to hesitate, though for significantly less time. Exhaling slowly, he closed his eyes, seemed to compose himself then settled a firm gaze on Link, “Yes, I am.” 

“Are you or do you just think you are?” 

“I am.” Sidon said firmly, “It’s not infatuation, it’s not anything like that. I am in love with you.” 

“We’ve only known each other for less than a week.” Link pointed out the obvious. 

“Yes, I know. That’s why I wasn’t going to say anything. I was going to wait.” 

“How can you know you’re in love with me when we’ve only known each other for a short amount of time?” 

Sidon stared at him for several moments, his gaze and face revealing nothing, studying him, seeming to search him for something then he slowly started to move. Sliding forward, pressing up close to Link, he reached up to cup the curve of his cheek, a slight smile touching his lips, most definitely at how hotly his face was burning, and leaned down, giving Link more than enough time to pull away, to press a very chaste, very soft, very gentle kiss onto Link’s lips. Inhaling sharply, his eyes fluttering closed, his heart leaping up with a squeal of excitement into his throat, Link’s mind was blasted with the sensation of Sidon’s smooth, plush lips; with the intensity of his scent; with the calloused warmth of his hand. The kiss, in actuality, lasted only a moment but felt like a blissful eternity. 

Breathing out slowly, warmth brushing across Link’s face, Sidon pulled back, moving only a couple of inches away so that their eyes could meet, but they were still remarkably close. Staring up into that gorgeous face, gleefully ecstatic about the splash of pink dyeing Sidon’s beautiful brown skin, Link knew better than to try to say anything. He was tingling, drunk on Sidon’s scent and the feeling of his lips still lingering even after the contact had been removed. If he tried to speak now, he’d sound like a complete idiot, and he didn’t exactly want to ruin the moment.

“You might not believe me,” Sidon said softly, “but I know. I’ve known since we first met. The moment you spoke, I adored you with every ounce of my being. I don’t think I love you, I know I do. I want to protect you, I want to be with you, I don’t want to be separated from you. Link, I don’t know how to explain it. I don’t know how to give words to this feeling but I know you’re so important to me,” Chuckling underneath his breath, the smile on his face making Link feel even more giddy, he said, “This…being right here with you, it just feels right. It’s the most right feeling thing in the world.”

Pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of Link’s nose, Sidon asked, “Are you upset?” 

“No, I’m not.” 

“Are you uncomfortable? Weirded out?” 

“No, not possible.” 

“Then tell me, what are you thinking?”

Link remained quiet for a moment before shyly asking, “Can you kiss me again?” 

“Gladly.” Sidon whispered, immediately closing the small distance between them to press their lips together once more. Still a gentle, sweet kiss, though there was a bit more firmness, forwardness behind this one. It was clumsy, slow and a little awkward since neither one of them seemed to know what they were doing. Not that it mattered - it felt amazing. Kissing Sidon was incredible! Breathing in deeply, pulling in a lungful of Sidon’s scent, lightly resting his hands on that warm, broad back, Link couldn’t resist – he slipped one hand up to gently push it through Sidon’s hair. As expected, Sidon’s hair felt so good running through his fingers. He wanted to keep touching it but all too soon, Sidon was pulling back, leaving him gasping for air. His head was spinning again, though for an entirely pleasant reason this time. 

“What are you thinking?” Sidon breathed, nuzzling his cheek gently. 

“I don’t know.” Link replied honestly, “Is what I’m feeling right now love or I am just getting caught up in the moment? I don’t want to lead you on, or be dishonest or disrespectful. I like being with you, I like kissing you, I like you. I just…I don’t know if this is love yet.” 

“That’s alright.” Sidon said reassuringly, “I wasn’t expecting a definite answer right away. I’m just glad that you aren’t upset, and that how I feel is out in the open.” 

“What now?” 

Laughing softly, Sidon kissed the tip of his nose again, “Now, I work hard to make sure you fall just as hard for me as I did for you.” 

Even more heat poured into his cheeks. Sputtering, he was about to make some kind of response but before he could say anything, Sidon asked softly, “Can I have one more kiss to hold me over until you figure out how you feel?” 

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Link nodded a little too eagerly. 

One more kiss, this one just as brief and chaste as the first, then Sidon was sliding back, the red in his cheeks nearly matching the hue of his hair. Getting up off the bed, he flashed a vibrant smile, “Hang tight, I’m going to get dressed, and go get us some food, then you can tell me what else has happened.” 

With that, Sidon grabbed some clothes, seemingly at random, and slipped into bathroom, leaving Link to lie in silence. Pressing the tips of his fingers to his tingling lips, still able to feel Sidon’s mouth, he stared up at the ceiling, a little amused by how rejuvenated he suddenly felt. Just a little kiss from Sidon, and he felt as though he could take on the entire world. Sidon…he wasn’t going to have to work very hard to get him to fall in love with him. In fact, he was fairly certain that he was already madly in love with him. Just that kiss alone, how happy and peaceful and right it felt, was more than enough to convince him. Still, he wanted to make sure. Right now, he was caught up in the moment. His heart was racing, his mind was whirling, he was brimming with warmth – point was, he wasn’t thinking straight. 

After he’d gotten some food in him and a good night’s rest, he’d focus all his energy on figuring this out so that he could be sure that he could return Sidon’s feelings earnestly.


End file.
